Home
by XxxFIVEbyFIVExxX
Summary: Buffy stands on the tower that Glory's minions have built,willing to jump and close the portal that threatens the world as they know it.Buffy leaps into a whole new world.Buffy has to find a way to get back to Dawn,with the help of a certain someone.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Warning :- This story is adult rated NC17 from the start and contains sexual content and adult language. Later chapters will have some scenes of violence and death.

Introduction:- Buffy stands on the tower that Glory's minions have built, Dawn stands beside Buffy, willing to jump and close the portal, that threatens the fabric of all dimensions and the world as they know it.

Buffy jumps and ends up in a different circumstance , she isn't dead, in fact she wakes in bed ,with a man leaning over her, that she recognises . Buffy also has the agonising task of getting home. Will it be possible or will Buffy have to make a new life for herself in Victorian London.

Disclaimer:- Buffy The Vampire Slayer and all characters related to the show belong to Joss Wheddon and Mutany Enemy etc . I do not make money from this.I just have an over active imagination and love to write.

Please review ! I love seeing what you all think of the story and I aim to acknowledge my reviewers and offer my thanks.

Chapter 1

Sunnydale

"What are you doing?" Buffy asked Dawn, her voice almost breaking with so many emotions it's hard to tell where one ended and another begun

"I have to jump. The energy." Dawn looked past Buffy, scared and panicked

"It'll kill you." Angrily Buffy held her shoulders

"I know." Buffy stared at her" Buffy, I know about the ritual. I have to stop it."

"No.!" Buffy's tears fell as Dawn tried bravely to do the right thing.

The tower shook underneath them, making them both stumble.

" I have to. Look at what's happening." Fear showed on Dawns face

More lightning crackles, even larger than before. Buffy looked up. A huge dragon flew out of the portal and buzzed the tower, flying away as they watched.

" Buffy, you have to let me go. Blood started it, and until the blood stops flowing, it'll never stop." The urgency in her voice snapped Buffy back to focus on her

Buffy stared at Dawn in anguish.

Dawn tearfully told Buffy " You know you have to let me. It has to have the blood."

Buffy got a look of realization on her face.

Hadn't Spike said the same thing earlier in the Magic Box? Buffy remembered her and Dawn bonding over the fact that she was her sister , then she had mixed their blood by cutting their hands " It's Summers blood. It's just like mine." She told Dawn. ' The monks had made her from me ' she thought

Buffy frowned. Turned around slowly.

The platform extended into the air. In the distance, holes seem to be opening in the sky. The sky is growing lighter as the sun tries to rise.

Buffy looks peaceful. She turned back to Dawn, who stared wide-eyed.

" Buffy ... no!" Dawn realised what Buffy was about to do and fear and panic set in again

Buffy didn't have time to think , just to reassure Dawn and to save her " Dawnie, I have to."

" No!"

" Listen to me. Please, there's not a lot of time, listen." Buffy held her shoulders

Buffy held Dawn by the upper arms and continued talking to her, Dawn began to cry. Lightning continued to crackle behind them. She stroked the side of Dawn's face, then kisses her on the cheek. Dawn continued to cry.

Buffy turned. In slow-motion, she ran down the platform as Dawn stayed there crying.

Buffy swan-dived off the end of the platform and into the portal.

Dawn watched, sobbing.

Buffy fell into the portal and hung there motionless, expressions of pain racked her face.

As Buffy passed through the portal, her parting words run through Dawns mind, as if Dawn was trying to make her last few minutes with Buffy etch into her memory.

"Dawn, listen to me. Listen.

I love you. I will always love you.

But this is the work that I have to do.

Tell Giles ... tell Giles I figured it out. And, and I'm okay.

And give my love to my friends.

You have to take care of them now.

You have to take care of each other.

You have to be strong.

Dawn, the hardest thing in this world ... is to live in it.

Be brave. Live

For me. "

The portal shrinks to nothingness and disappears. The sun begins to rise.

Willow and Tara, holding each other up, walk forward. Behind them we can see Giles coming forward too, and Xander holding Anya in his arms.

Spike tried to come forward, falling to the ground as the sunlight hit him, his face bloodied.

Willow and Tara hold onto each other as Willow began to cry.

Giles began to cry. Spike crouched, with his hands over his face, sobbing.

Dawn slowly made her way down the stairs, holding her sides, spotting the others.

Dawn begun to cry again.

Dawn stood on the stairs looking over at everyone.

"Where is she?" Dawn sobbed , Spike stayed in the shade , knelt on the floor, sobbing uncontrollably.

Giles looked over at the young girl and wiped his eyes " We don't know . She must have gone through to another dimension , Dawn"

"So she may not be dead" But the hope in her voice drifted off. Dawn doubted that it could happen, she had to face it, Buffy was gone.

Her tears fell again.

After The Leap

Buffy felt the pull, she hung in the epicentre and could feel the portal closing around her. If the pain hadn't been so bad she would smile, it was closing after her. She tried to look over her shoulder to see if she could still see the tower and Dawn or even her friends. But the pressure that squeezed at her body wouldn't let her.The agony grew in intensity and Buffy could feel herself slipping from consciousness, her last thoughts were of her sister . and the world she had saved.

The light hurt as she opened her eyes and she blinked against it, lifting her arm to help shield her eyes. Blinking furiously she tried to focus on something , anything.

"Your awake Miss? You gave us quite a scare" the man said

He looked vaguely familiar and the voice was the same, maybe a little more refined

"I'm alive? I made it through okay?" she sounded elated

"I may not know what it is you are talking about Miss"

Buffy tried to sit up but felt his gentle hand hold her against the pillows "Is Dawn and the others okay , Spike?"

"I'm afraid I do not know a 'Spike' or Dawn , are these people acquaintances of yours?"

Buffy's head swam , maybe he had lost his memory in the fall.

"Are you sure you feel all right?"

Buffy didn't know where she was or what was going on but her head hurt and she felt groggy and ached all over.

"Yeah, I'm just a little blind I think, and a little sore from the fall" she croaked out

"I'm not surprised" he came towards the bed " That was rather a large stallion you were riding"

Huh? Her brain must be damaged, she was sure he said she fell off a horse.

"Stallion?"

"Yes, the horse that your Father purchased for you only this week. You insisted that you should ride the beast and break him in"

"Sounds like me" she sniggered " Where am I?"

"Miss Buffy, you are staying at my London home until you can recuperate, your Father has had to go to Edinborough to finalise some business , and he has entrusted your care and well being to myself and my Mother while he is away"

"Right, so he's still a deadbeat Dad, why does that not surprise me"

Buffy tried hard to focus again, as her eyes had stopped stinging and has grown accustomed to the light. There was some improvement and now she could see but it was blurred images and nothing more. How have I ended up in London ?

"If you feel a little better then I though that maybe you would like to partake in a walk along the fields later. Mother thinks that the fresh air would help you and put some colour in your cheeks"

"That would be nice... what's your name? You didn't tell me and I forgot to ask, what with the pain and confusion and blindness"

"Please accept my apologies, I should have said, but I would have thought you knew me. Our families are quite close, my names is William. William Davenport. "

He lifted her hand to his lips and bowed gracefully, allowing Buffy a closer look.

It couldn't be! How? And why in hells bells did he look like such a geek! His tweed suit and little glasses that perched on the end of his nose, made him look like a Watcher. But this couldn't be Spike. Spike was annoying and so far this man had been kind and polite, considerate and courteous. He hadn't once tried to kill her and... he was human. He had walked in and out of the sun that shone in through the bedroom window and her slayer senses weren't going heywire.

" I shall have one of our maids draw you a bath and bring your clothing , so that you may join us for lunch on the verander. I look forward to it, until later, good day Miss Buffy"

"Good day William"

Once the bedroom door had closed behind him, Buffy got up and tried to stretch out her body. It ached and felt like it had been contorted into a ball and toyed with by a huge angry demon cat or something. God how she missed her power shower, but the thought of a nice hot bath would help towards ridding her body of all it's aches and pains.

Buffy had been thrown through a loop, and a hell gods portal, which had dropped her in some bizarro alternate dimension where Spike was human and apparently she was back in the Victorian era, Spike had mentioned that he was sired in 1880 or something so she was there , here, before then. She sat on the end of her bed and took in everything that had happened.

One thought kept ringing through the rest, how do I get back to Dawn and the others?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a gentle rap on her bedroom door. She called for the person to enter . A small woman that looked to be in her early forties came in, her arms full of a beautiful dress and petticoats, behind her came three other women carrying heavy cast iron jugs.They prepared her bath and most of them left, leaving just the forty something woman behind.

"Mornin' Miss, Sir said I was to stay 'n' 'elp you dress for the day ahead" her cockney accent made Buffy smile, it was very similar to Spikes, not that this Spike had that accent , no, he was more refined and 'posh'.

Buffy was very aware of the fact that she would not be bathing alone. It appeared that Victorian women couldn't do a thing themselves and that included taking a bath. Buffy thought that this was wrong on so many levels and it took the maid twenty minutes to convince Buffy that she wouldn't go anywhere and that the water would be tepid by now. So, before the water went completely cold, Buffy sighed and slid into the bath.

After the completely embarrassing bath and the struggle to get into the dress from hell, Buffy made her way into the drawing room. The maid led her in and bowed and left.

Spike stood at the fireplace whilst his Mother sat in a chair beside the fire, reading a book that looked as if it would fall apart, loose pages poked from the binding at odd angles. On seeing her stood there at the doors, Spike pulled hid jacket down and gave a nervous cough, and his Mother handed the book to him, which he tucked up on the mantel. His Mother beamed a smile at her and held out a hand to her. Buffy took the proffered hand and knelt beside the chair. Spike looked a little flushed and took to looking out of the window.

"It is wonderful to see you out of bed finally, my sweet girl, do you feel a little better now?"

"Yes thank you Mrs Davenport, I hope you're okay?"

The elder woman smiled, a little amused by the girls speech, still she thought, the girl was only just here from the States, humour the child.

"I am feeling very well, Buffy. William said that you may be well enough to enjoy a brief walk this afternoon?"

"Yeah, I'd like that very much"

"Then we shall take a picnic with us and make the most of this wonderful weather we have been graced with"

"Sounds great! I can't wait"

Again she smiled at the young girls colourful speech and enthusiasm. William watched from over his shoulder. He appeared to be distant and Buffy was intrigued.

How can the human Spike be so different from the cocky, arrogant and highly annoying vampire?

Buffy sunk into her thoughts again at the mention of the future Spike and felt the grief , she felt guilt as well. While she was sat here fine and healthy, with Spikes human self and his family, Dawn and her friends would be thinking she had died or worse , that she was trapped in the hell dimension that Glory had come from.

'Oh god! What if this is the hell dimension that Glory came from and this is all a figment of my imagination? What if I go to leave this house and it's all fire, brimstone and hell creatures and demons? ' The panic attack came over here and before she knew it, she had passed out.

She opened her eyes and William was stood over her fanning her and trying to loosen her corets. His mother was fussing over her and had held smelling salts under her nose, which smelt foul and made Buffy want to heave. She fought the urge and after a few minutes, sat up.

William stood back in his spot by the window, again , watching over his shoulder as the maids were now taking care of Buffy.

'She is simply divine' he thought to himself ' And I'm ashamed that I did sneak a peak at her figure whilst I loosened her corsets, but she is pefect and I feel I must keep a distance from her, or I may fall for the young lady and she has been promised to another'.

Buffy watched as he more or less ignored her. She felt the familiar anger that he rose in her because of it, she excused herself and went to her room. The maid followed her, which annoyed her further. She slammed the bedroom door and almost took it off the hinges. Buffy then pummelled the bed, splitting the pillows and becoming covered in goose down and fine feathers.

Downstairs, William and his Mother flinched as the door to her room slammed and reverberated through the house. The growls and thuds were holding their attention. Mrs Davenport looked at her son and frowned.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with you would it William?"

"No Mother I assure you, Miss Buffy and I have hardly spoken , and I have not kept her company since the night before last, when she woke"

"Well, son, something about you has indeed upset the young girl, may I suggest that you pay her a visit and find out what may have got her so... spirited"

"Very well Mother, but if I return with a bloodied nose I shall blame you" he smiled as he left the room.

Buffy was finally through with the slaying of the bed . She stood surrounded by feathers and was covered in them, her hair and cleavage were full of them and the light feathers still hung in the air , floating on the air that been charged with her energy.

William stood outside her room and couldn't hear anything. Straightening himself and plucking courage from somewhere, he knocked her door lightly.

Buffy answered the door and huffed and looked up at the heavens when she saw who it was.

"What do you want Spike" she closed her eyes tight as she realised her mistake, calling him his moniker wouldn't do herself or him any favours.

Confused by the name that she had just called him, William frowned but entered the room anyway. He stood behind her, surveying the damage.

"I have come to see if there was something that I may have dome to upset you Miss , and to offer my humble apologies should I have offended you in any way during your sudden panic attack"

"You didn't, this is my problem, I shouldn't of just ran out like that , and I'm sorry about the bed and pillows."

"I'm sure they didn't mind . May I ask why you are upset, is it your impending wedding to Lord Davenport"

"Huh? Who?What?" Buffy was dumbfounded

"Your wedding, next month, to my cousin Stephen."

"You are joking aren't you, oh god please be joking"

"No Miss I'm not"

Seeing the shock and dismay on Buffy's face , William drew closer and picked a few feathers from her hair and smiled at her. He placed his hands on her shoulders.

"You seemed happy about your courtship and impending nuptials before Buffy, why the change of heart?"

Just the feel of his strong hands on her shoulders threw Buffy through another loop, but why? She couldn't stand to have him near her before, especially after his proclamations of love, but that was Spike... this was William.

"I don't know, maybe the bump to my noggin has given me selective amnesia " she joked.

He smiled. It was the first real smile she had seen

"And I dare say, a destructive streak, now shall we try and tidy this before Mother sees it? I shall have the maids bring more pillows to your room later"

Buffy looked at herself in the mirror and saw his reflection. He was stood behind her, his head just above her shoulder. Her sharp intake of breath went unnoticed by William. He looked and his eyes went wide as he saw the single tear that fell .

Williams heart swelled, she was so different , no other woman was like her, she was unique and he felt himself fall under her spell.He came closer and laid his hands on her shoulders again.Her eyes closed at the contact and his breath caught in his throat, she was feeling it too. His hand slipped to her hips and Buffy gasped .

The maids burst in, not realising that anyone was in the room. Their eyes first caught sight of the feathers and then to the couple that suddenly realised they were no longer alone in the room and jumped away from each other.

Embarrassed, William made his excuses and left.

Buffy collected herself and apologised about the mess and flew out of the room, her silk skirks and petticoats flowing behind her.

Buffy ran out of the house and across the field until she reached the woods.

William watched from his place at the window.

"Bloody hell!"

He ran out of the house and followed the direction in which she had fled.

Buffy sat on a tree stump and cried . The sound of her sobs echoed in the still night. William followed the sounds and found her still sat on the stump, her dress tattered in places and her hair had fallen to hang around her face, giving her a softer look. She looked even more adorable now, The dishevelled look became her and his heart beat faster.

She heard him coming. ' Spikes stealth is not something that William possessed. "Go away" she called out

"I can't leave you alone Buffy, it's not safe out here in the woods"

"I grew up on a hell... in a hell hole" she corrected herself " I doubt some English woods would be scarier than that, and I assure you I can look after myself"

William knelt beside her, he laid his hand on hers "If it was my behaviour upstairs that caused this, I am sorry, I have never been that forward with a lady before"

Buffy sniggered and thought of the times that Spike had slammed her against furniture, walls, the floor and had engaged in some mind blowing rough sex with her.

"Of course not"

Buffy looked deep into his eyes and couldn't stop the urge to kiss his lips and see if he kissed like Spike and tasted like Spike and if he would make love to her like Spike.

William was held captive by her gaze. His eyes searched her green eyes and the feelings that coursed through his body took over.

He leant forward . his soft lips found hers. He pulled her off the tree stump and into his lap, never breaking their kiss.

'God she is a passionate little thing' he thought as he sunk deeper into the kiss.

Buffy clutched at his body, running her hands down his chest and to his waist. William fought through the petticoats and found the soft flesh of her thighs and strokes then gently with his fingertips.. Buffy gasped and pulled him down to the grass.William broke the kiss, he was panting and shaking. He looked deep into her eyes and smiled , he kissed her bare shoulders, his hands working up her thighs, feeling for her underwear. Buffy gasped as he brushed against her mound. He continued to kiss his way down to the swell of her breasts.

He stopped and looked up at her "Buffy , I have a confession to make, I have held a torch for you since I first saw you with Stephen, and also I have never experienced pleasures of the flesh" he blushed

Buffy smiled, and pulled him back down to her, he really was adorable. "It's okay William, If you don't want to , I'll understand"

William looked at her with awe in his eyes "I want to but fear I am let you down, I don't want to sully your name and I don't want our first time to be a

..." Buffy kissed him, stopping any other conversation.

William eased his hand into the knickers that she wore and gasped , she was so hot and so wet, it felt like liquid velvet and he felt his cock grow another inch, it throbbed and begged for freedom , he desperately needed to be inside her. William pulled at the knickers and soon discarded them to the side.

Buffy slowly traced his muscled chest and abs, down to his belt and undid it, popping the button on his pants and forced the zipper down.

'Some things never change' she thought as his cock sprung free,' he doesn't wear underwear now either '

Her hot hand grasped at his hot throbbing cock and she slowly pumped him with her hand as she encouraged William to stroke her clit and he obliged, he slowly pushed a finger into her core, causing Buffy to gasp and push against it . Their joint gasps echoed through the woods, they didn't care, they only had thoughts of each other and the feelings they were having at that moment.

Buffy sat up and bought his lips back to hers, breaking when their need to breath became an issue. She opend his shirt and trailed burning hot kisses down his chest, her hair falling over his member , causing him to moan, she licked the tip and he fell backwards , cupping her face.

"You don't have to, I know some women think it is repulsive"

"Shhh , just lay there and enjoy it William"

Buffy lapped at the head and licked the full length , pumping it with her hand, the wetness added to his pleasure, and soon he was gasping and moaning.

"I feel strange, is this normal, Buffy " his face was flushed and he was panting harder now, his hips moving in time with her efforts

"Mm yep, does it feel good?"

"Oh yes.. god yes"

Buffy sucked harder and could taste how close he was, she lapped at the pre cum and straddled his waist. His eyes widened when he realised what she was about to do. He sat up and encircled her in his arms, kissing her neck and mumbling how he was becoming infatuated with her and that she couldn't marry Stephen. Buffy simply nodded before she slowly took every inch of his hard cock into her wet core.She moved slowly , both of them basking in the sensations that flooded their senses and their bodies.

"I'm going to .. I'm nearly finished Buffy. Are you , I don't want to unless you do "

"I'm close William, need you to "

"Do you want me to rub you like I did earlier?"

"Yes"

Buffy's moans and the heavy panting that came from William were synchronised , the urgency building within them. William felt the tightening and Buffy's muscles gripping and pulsating around him, her moans and her whispering his name , sent him over the edge . They both screamed as they came, they're names rolling off each others tongues as the orgasms took them over .

Buffy collapsed onto William, who held her tightly in his arms, and reigned kisses over her face and shoulders.

Panic hit him, he hadn't even told Mother that he was chasing Buffy as she had ran off because he had been so forward. She would be worried about them both and possibly would have gotten the maids husband to come looking for them.

"Buffy love, as much as I wish to lay here and enjoy this , I'm afraid we must head back to the house , Mother will worry herself"

"Okay. William?"

"Yes?"

"You know that I cannot marry your cousin now don't you?"

"Buffy, I had hoped that you wouldn't , I wouldn't say a word about our relations should you decide that you still want to, you have my word. "

Buffy stopped hunting for her knickers and faced William, she saw the sadness in his eyes , the same look that Spike would get , and cupped his cheek, he closed his eyes and leant into her touch, she smiled softly at him.

"I can't marry someone I don't love William, not when my heart belongs to someone else"

William looked at the grass and wished it could be him that she spoke of, but he wasn't about to delude himself

"I understand Buffy, I'm sorry that I took advantage of you, I shall keep away from you as much as I can whilst you stay with Mother"

"I don't think you do understand William," she paused " It's you"

William looked into her eyes, her face still flushed from the act they had both indulged in, and he saw it, her love for him was there , for him to see. He had never felt so much for anyone else . He pulled her into his embrace and kissed her face and neck, tears brimmed in his eyes . Buffy felt the emotions and held him , not wanting to let go. She felt safe and loved. The worry of getting home ,the feeling of being lost and alone and finding a way that she could get back to Sunnydale, had been eased and forgotten about for a short time. Buffy knew that it would return soon enough, but for now she was content to hold onto the one person that was always there for her, even if this version of him , was human.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

The walk back to the house was silent, William was trying to sort out the myriad of emotions that now filled him. He had never felt anything like this. He had been a victim of ridicule and cruel jokes at the hands of his friends and even some of his relatives, only a few people held him in high regard. Buffy had shown him kindness and a depth of love that nobody else had. This slip of a woman had just made him a man! William Davenport had been seduced in the woods on his property and was now no longer a virgin, he was a man. His chest seemed to puff up and where there was a falter in his step and a certain clumsiness to him, now he swaggered with pride and he was sure footed. He glanced at Buffy and beamed, his cousin would be devastated for a while but then William knew he was a womaniser. It wouldn't take long for Stephen to recover his pride at being jilted and he would find another woman to take Buffy's place. He pulled Buffy to his side and wrapped his arm around her , his smile and his confidence radiated from him.

Buffy walked along side William and panic set in. If she was here then who was protecting Dawn and the hellmouth back home? Was Spike doing as he'd promised or had the irritating vampire skipped town , after all it was because of her that he had stayed around as long as he had.She had just made love with his human self , in the woods, how is that going to effect things in the future? Would he remember her? How much of the future had been changed now? Should she just disappear and hope that she finds someone that can help get her back home? No, disappearing wasn't an option , for god help her, she loved Spike and now she was falling for him again in his human state. Could Buffy Summers have an even more complicated life? She thought not. But there was more. She was supposed to marry his cousin , Stephen. If she didn't think it was in bad taste considering what she had been through , she'd ask for a large hole to open up and swallow her whole, been there , done that and that's exactly what started this mess! She felt his arm pull her to him and the moment his body touched hers, she felt the spark or the connection , she knew she was where she was meant to be, for the time being that is. There was also the little problem she knew was going to happen. Angelus, Darla and Drucilla But when?

They arrived back at the house and William's Mother came dashing out to meet them. Her face was etched with worry and she grabbed at them in turn and checked them over. Finding them safe and unharmed , she ushered them into the drawing room and ordered the maids to bring in some hot tea .  
William appeared to act guilty. His Mother squinted at him and held her head high , then glanced at Buffy, who by now was blushing. 'How does she know?' Buffy thought

"William? Would you be a dear and go and see what is keeping the maids" she smiled sweetly at him .

Once William had left the room she turned her attention to Buffy.

"Well my dear girl, you seem to have caused quite a stir since your arrival. Your Father asked us to take you in whilst he conducted his business in Scotland due to the fact that you had been slipping out at night and returning in the early hours. I agreed to take care of you and be your guardian so long as you did not bring any gossip to my door. Stephen has fallen for your charms and asked for your hand, to which I agreed , hoping it may 'tame' your nocturnal habits. One assumed that you were in love with Stephen, but I see that after today that may not be the case. My William is a sensitive soul, he does not fair well in matters of the heart. He has been hurt and made a fool of once too often and I will not sit back and watch you do the same. A woman does not sully herself before wedlock, I cannot allow you to marry Stephen , so, now I would like for you to be honest with me , Buffy, do you love my son ?"

"Yes" Buffy stared at the floor unable to look up at the woman.  
"Then would you become his bride, should he want you now"

Buffy frowned . Why wouldn't he want her? Her thought's were running away with her and she took a mental pause. Why was she thinking of marrying Spike... William? From what Mrs Davenport had said , she was meant to be marrying Stephen, a complete stranger to her.She was apparently still the slayer here, so was she sent here to stop Dru from siring William? Would marrying him, stop that from happening? Would she, Buffy Summers, marry William, Spike, oh bloody hell!

"Yes"  
" Well then, do you love my son"  
"Yes, I do, very much, I love him for who he is now and who he will become, with all my heart"  
"I believe you, now come here, and I suggest that you either call me Mother or Anne"

The woman who, two minutes ago was engaging her with anger and her protectiveness for her son, was now welcoming Buffy into her embrace and into her family.

'God , Victorians were uptight and too 'Gilesy'. Buffy thought with a snigger 'And now I'm going to marry one, not just any one, but William, who is Spike... bloody hell!'

Anne released her hold on Buffy and it was then that William appeared in the doorway, followed by the maids.

After the tea, which Buffy drank , but didn't like, Anne suggested that they dress for dinner and go out to a local restaurant, giving William and herself the chance to show Buffy to the local gentry.  
Not exactly looking forward to it, but in keeping with traditions that she knew nothing about, Buffy did as instructed.With the help of her maid, Buffy dressed and she had to admit, she looked stunning. It bought back the memory of that Halloween night, she'd worn the dress for Angel and had ended up being Spikes prey for the night.

"Oh boy. Complicated much"  
"S'cuse me Miss, d'you say somethin"  
"Just thinking out loud, nothing for you to worry about"

The maid added the heavy velvet cloak to her shoulders and left the room. Buffy took a deep breath and followed her out of her bedroom. William and Anne stood at the foot of the stairs. Anne was similarly dressed and William was in a grey evening suit, he was tugging at the sleeves , looking nervous. He looked up and his eyes shone with lust. His smile was infectious and Buffy smiled back. Anne saw the interaction and smiled also.

"Shall we make our way then?"

William took Buffys arm and his Mother walked out in front.

The carriage ride was an experience for Buffy, and she watched out of the windows, as they made their way through London. The carriage halted and Buffy watched as people from all walks off life hustled along on the pavement. And then the tingle , that tingle that screams vampire. She scanned the immediate area , and spotted a large man with his back to her. His long brown hair was tied with a black ribbon and his long coat hung to his knee's. She knew that back The look was different but the tingle and that profile was the same.  
Angelus.  
So where was Darla and Dru?  
The carriage set off again and Buffy felt flushed, hot and tense. Angelus was here so William must be turned sometime in the not too distant future. She looked up at him and he was happily talking to Anne. Buffy had to go out tonight and find them. She had to dust the lot of them.  
How would that change history? No Spike , No Angel. Could she live with that? Would it affect her getting home? Would there be a home to go to? Would she want to go home?

The carriage stopped and William had to pat her hand as she was still in her own world. He assisted her exit from the carriage and then took her arm again.  
The few friends that were at the restaurant were pleasant, if not nosy, they had asked Buffy everything , wanting to know her life story. Not like she could tell them, so, she told them the basics and then sat quiet.

William stiffened as a woman sat at the table opposite , her escort sat with his back to them , and William snorted. Buffy laid her hand on his and frowned. He leant across and kissed Buffy just below her ear.

"That is Cecily, I had an affection for the lady for a while, that is, until you. I wrote poetry for her and she laughed at it.I was to accompany her to a gathering tomorrow night but I doubt that I shall go now"  
"Why not?" Buffy asked, realising that it must be tomorrow night that he was to be turned.  
"Because my sweet Buffy, I would rather spend my evening in your embrace and your bed"

He smiled and winked as he pulled away from her. Buffy looked over at Anne and was relieved when she saw that the woman was holding a deep conversation of her own and hadn't been distracted by them. Buffy looked up and saw them. Angelus, Dru and Darla swanning into the dining hall as if they owned the place. Buffy stiffened and William frowned.

"Do you know them"  
"No"  
"Then may I ask , why it is that your body has just tensed as they arrived"  
"It's nothing William, will you excuse me."

Buffy left the table and walked out , towards the ladies bathroom. As she passed Angelus he turned her way and his nostrils flared. He pecked Darla on the cheek and followed Buffy.

"Slayer"  
"Crap. Leave me alone Angelus ,in fact leave London with your whores and don't come back"  
He laughed , so familiar that Buffy had to close her eyes and mentally block it out. Her memories of him in Sunnydale flooded back .  
"Why would I want to do that then "  
"Hello, slayer.. you vampire , do you really need me to spell it out for you, I mean I knew that you could be full of yourself but please, you couldn't beat me before , what makes you think you can now?"

Angelus looked confused and intrigued , Buffy realised what she had said and watched as he shook off the confusion.

"I've never met you before, so how is that we have fought?"

Buffy was stumped. what was she going to say? I'm from the future and I kicked your ass after you lost the soul you were cursed with ,because we were lovers and I lost my virginity to you and then, we cursed you again and then after I sent you to hell, but you came back and then you left me and now live in L.A., I don't think so.

He made his move whilst she was deep in thought. Angelus scooped her into his arms and morphed into his game face. His cool lips kissed at her neck and he was about to bite, but instead shot back, throwing Buffy into the wall.

"You wear my mark"  
"Yeah, that was a doozer , has to be said, you almost drained me dry"  
"How? I have no memory of you"

William saw Buffy talking to Angelus and frowned. William walked behind him and peered around his bulk and held out his hand

"William Davenport, you know Buffy? "

Angelus sneered at the hand that had been offered "Just getting acquainted now, who are you to her then?"

"I would be her... future husband Sir, " William rounded his shoulders and lifted his head into the air. He pulled Buffy to his side and raised his brow.  
" Don't you two make a fine pair? Well then ... I assume you know that she is a slayer and that they don't have families and they don't live long enough to marry and have children, most die before they can even have the pleasure of knowing what a man, a real man feels like" he smiled, almost laughed at the look that William now wore as he looked at Buffy.

He pulled Buffy closer to him "If she has discussed such a thing with me then that is of no concern of yours.Now we shall bid you good night Sir"

William lead Buffy away from him and held her to him with a vice like grip. He whispered in her ear , this time there was no kiss or affection.

"When we retire for the night , meet me in the hot house near the woods, you have some explaining to do"

Buffy had to close her eyes and swallow hard. He had reminded her so much of Spike at that moment. The voice was the same, harsh and low, the grip on her side was strong and forceful and so very Spike that she felt herself almost wanting to punch him on the nose.

The meal was excellent and if William was still angry with her, he didn't show it in front of his Mother. The conversation was easy and light , Buffy eventually enjoyed the evening. Angelus had left early, Buffy put it down to the encounter and the discovery of the bite mark. It hadn't taken long for her to relax once he had left.  
The carriage ride home was quiet, Anne had fallen asleep and William stared out at the passing scenery.

They arrived home and William went to his study whilst Anne went straight to bed, bidding her good night and then going upstairs.Buffy went looking for his study.

The door was slightly open and Buffy knocked gently, after hearing him bid her entry, Buffy walked in and shut the door. The air was tense and William stood drinking a large tumbler of Scotch.

"Sit down"  
Buffy sat in the chair at the desk and looked down into her lap "Now I think would be the time to tell me what the hell is going on Buffy"  
"What do you want to know? What I am? Who I am? What I'm doing here"  
"For starters," he emptied the glass and refilled it " and no lies"

'God he's just like him now'  
"My name is Buffy Summers , I'm a vampire slayer "  
"A what?" "A slayer, I kill vampires and demons "  
"I think that you may be delusional. What have I gotten myself involved in. Buffy, there are no such creatures"  
"That man that I was talking to earlier, he is a vampire, I have fought him before"  
"I admit the man was a little strange and he too mentioned that you are a slayer, but I still find it hard to believe"

Buffy knew that this would be hard.

"Go to Cecily's party tomorrow, I shall come with you and I shall prove it" she thought about it some more, 'maybe a fledgling would be a better show and tell' " Come with me now... trust me William "

Buffy went to her room and retrieved a stake that she had made herself and a cross that was hung above her bed, and then made her way downstairs. William was waiting for her by the door.

"Where will we be going Buffy"  
"Cemetery, where's the nearest to here"  
"Just half a mile away, come I'll show you"

William led her through the night to the closest cemetery and Buffy handed him the cross.

"If a vampire comes after you, put this in it's face and hold it til I can stake it, do not turn your back on it or drop the cross. Most importantly, don't get bit"

Buffy led him to a fresh grave and stood waiting. She knew there was a vamp about to rise due to her tinglies . They didn't have a long wait. As the earth gave way to a hand and shoulder, William stood wide eyed and open mouthed. As the vampire progressed to head and shoulders Buffy tapped her foot impatiently.

"Could you be any slower? Even I was quicker than that at getting out of my coffin" Foot in mouth again "Shall I assist him?" William asked "Hell no!" Buffy shot back

Buffy looked up at heaven and dragged the vampire out of the ground and then promptly staked him, the dust exploded all over her and the ground. William fell back on his ass and sat staring at the place the vampire had been and then at where the dust had settled.

"It's true!" he blinked "I saw it with my own eyes and yet I still cannot believe it""There, here endeth the show and tell"

Buffy walked towards the entrance , William caught her arm and spun her around.  
" Talk to me Buffy, stop, wait" he looked down at her " I believe you , it's hard to accept but please, just stop and talk to me"  
"What is there to say, now that Angelus has seen me and knows that I am the slayer, he'll come after me and everyone I care about. "  
"You mean me?"

Buffy couldn't say anything, if she did she would change the future, as much as she wanted to, she couldn't.

"Yes, just don't invite anyone into the house "

It was as much of a warning as she could give him, and she had to protect Anne. She would stop William from being killed tomorrow night , knowing Angelus, he would still come after her, and William, so even if she delayed Williams death , he would still be turned.

Anne was asleep when they arrived home. William was still in high spirits , it was as if finding the truth about Buffy and that there were demons and monsters out there had released something from within him.  
He picked Buffy up and took her upstairs, kissing her all the way.

He kicked open his bedroom door and then kicked it shut behind them, taking care not to wake his Mother. He dropped Buffy on his bed and stripped off his jacket and shirt. He kissed Buffy hard , pushing her back on the bed .He broke the kiss and Buffy started to undo her corset , he halted her.

"Leave it on. I find the thought of making love to you whilst you are dressed highly arousing"

Buffy laid back down and William kissed her neck and down onto the bulge of her breasts that were trapped in the tight corset. He pulled at her skirts and pulled at her knickers, ripping them from her and then throwing them . He nestled between her knee's and rubbed at her opening and then her clit. He gently massaged while he plundered her with his fingers, bringing her climax over and over. Her head thrashed against the soft pillows and she was moaning and saying his name, over and over.  
She had him entranced, she looked so beautiful and wanton, her hair laid across his pillows, her lips and cheeks were reddened with passion and her moans and gasps made him harder. He leant over her , taking possession of her lips as he finally forced his hard cock into her , slowly at first, then as their kisses became more passionate, he drove harder and faster into her core.Buffy bit down on his shoulder to stop herself from screaming out, William put his hand down between them and circled her clit, making her buck and thrust up under him, matching her thrusts with his. William felt the fluttering and knew that she wasn't far from coming, he changed the angle and sped up, Buffy felt him swell inside her and looked up into his blue eyes, the connection they shared heightened their orgasms and they both screamed as they fell over the edge of bliss together.

Buffy curled into his arms and fell asleep, unaware that he was going over everything that he had seen and learnt that evening. William made the choice that come tomorrow, Buffy would teach him how to slay the beasts that she had shown him, and that they would be married soon rather than later. Stephen would have to be informed tomorrow, by telegraph.

William looked down at the woman asleep in his arms. he had known her a while and had thought Stephen a lucky man for having her as his fiance, but now she was his. In his bed and she had taken his virginity and hid heart. But she had depths he could not touch. true enough , she had told him of her secret identity, and shown him that a whole new world survived after dark. That she lived in the darkness with these foul beasts and that she protected the world and everyone in it from them. He wanted to protect her from them, wanted to keep her safe . How could she do this vocation of hers if she was pregnant with his child? What of this Angelus and his women? Buffy had said that they were vampires and that she knew of them. Would she have to fight all three? How could such a small and dainty thing like Buffy possibly defeat those creatures ?

Buffy stirred and balled her fist into his shirt and murmured a name and something about a portal. That she had to get home to Dawn and a Glory. She thrashed under the covers and only stilled when William held her tight.

Buffy woke up, William was wrapped around her and she felt safe, secure and for once, she laid there and basked in the sensation. Today she had to find out where Angelus was staying and then somehow, stop William from being turned. She also had to find the Watchers council and had to find a way to get home. Home... Dawn and her friends , Giles and Spike.. she needed to know that they were safe and that the portal had closed, and let them know that she was alive.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Back in Sunnydale

Revello Drive was quiet. The house looked empty. It had been three days since Buffy's 'death'. Dawn hid in her room, Willow and Tara stayed in their room , Xander went back to his apartment with Anya and stayed there , cutting themselves off from the rest of the gang.Spike took care of the house , shopping at night to keep the fridge stocked for Dawn and keeping her fed, and cared for her as if she were his own. Each one had come to realise exactly how Buffy kept them all together.She was the glue that bound them together. Without her they just fumbled around aimlessly.

Dawn finally made her way out of her room and went downstairs.She had dealt with her grief on her own, blamed herself and had cried alone, but now she needed comfort . She hovered at the basement door and could hear Spikes sobs and his voice chanting 'It's my fault should've stopped it, should've stopped her, could've saved them both'. Dawn's eyes teared and her throat felt so tight it ached. She opened the basement door and slowly made her way down . Spike sat on the cot, his knee's bent up to his chest, his arms wrapped around them and he was rocking as he cried for his love.

Dawn walked slowly to the cot and gently sat beside him. She reached out to him and stroked his back. Spike was unaware of her at first, too wrapped in a blanket of his own grief to notice. He breathed deeply and let out the roar he'd been holding in since her leap from the tower. Dawn shrieked and drew his attention. The other house mates stopped and stood still at the sound of the vampires grief stricken roars.

Spike wiped the tears from his face and smiled weakly at Dawn, and pulled her into his arms, kissing her on her head.

"Sorry Niblet, just felt like I was goin' to explode.D'int mean to scare you pet"

" Gotta vent right? That's what they say, if you bottle it all up they say it makes you go nuts"

"We gotta go an' get the bot later, then no-one will know your sis is ..."

"Does it have to stay here?"

"Fraid so, but we'll keep it in a closet or something , just get it out when we need it to cover up or slay"

Spike picked at the covers and didn't want to look Dawn in the eyes, he knew as well as she did . Having the bot doing Buffy's job would just be too confusing. It would keep their wounds fresh and it would make it harder for them all to move on.

"Sorry Bit but the Watcher and the rest don' think it's wise to just leave the hellmouth unguarded an' we aint strong enough to do it without the bot. I promise though, we'll sort something out to make it easier on you"

"How can you do that?" Dawn asked , her temper building " You gonna find out where she is and bring her home? I know she's not ... dead"

Spike narrowed his eyes , without looking at Dawn he answered "Maybe"

London.

The day had been okay as days go, but Victorians had no sense of fun. She enjoyed Williams company, he was actually funny and really sweet, attentive and loving. Anne was sweet .. so much like Mum, but Buffy had no interest in learning how to do needlepoint.

'And to think... tv's won't be invented for another fifty years or something', Buffy thought .

Deciding that now would be a good time to go Angelus hunting, Buffy made her excuses and headed for the door. She put on her hooded velvet cloak and was about to open the door when William came running down the stairs, coat on and ready to follow her out.

"What are you doing William?" like she really needed to ask

"Coming with you love, there are many scoundrels that would take advantage of a pretty one such as yourself. As your husband to be, it is my duty to see that you remain safe"

Buffy sighed "William, do you think that I need protecting after last night?"

"No, no, I don't mean to... "

"Look, you have that awful party thing to go to tonight, so stay and get ready for that. I'll be back soon "

Buffy tip toed and kissed him on the cheek before running out into the London streets. Determination pushing her forwards. Her goals , find Angelus and his bitches and then to find the Watchers Council.

Buffy had walked for miles. London was not the easiest place to navigate around, and the endless alleys and streets all looked the same.

The hotel that stood in front of her was one that she hadn't come across yet. Looking up at it and seeing the windows shielded from the afternoon sun, gave Buffy hope. As she walked in her slayer senses picked up on the vampires . Buffy pulled her stake out and hunted the hotel for them . She stood outside the room she sensed them inside and took in a deep breath to clam her nerves before she knocked, with three hard bangs on the door, she waited .

"What in the bloody hell do you want", Angelus swung the door open and stared down at the small slayer. "Now I know why I liked the look of the place " he drooled "Slayers delivered to ya doors" he laughed .

Buffy rolled her eyes "We need to talk"

"Talk is over rated , now if you asked about death or maybe even pleasures of the flesh, that would be different"

"Please, you aren't that good" Buffy smirked " We need to talk about tonight"

"Tonight? And what would you need to be talking to me about tonight for ? What could possibly be happening tonight?"

Buffy stepped into the room and Angelus shut the door . Angelus sat on the couch and pushed the corpse off , patting the seat next to him for her to sit down. Buffy grimaced and wrinkled her nose up.

"No , thanks but I think I'd rather stand."

"Suit yourself", he looked down at the corpse and sniggered "She was a feisty one, wriggled as I drained her dry, got me really hard , I wonder if your a wriggler or a screamer?"

Buffy rolled her eyes , 'Angel was such a bastard, she would really love to stake him now but... William' , "Can you just shut up and listen to me. You know you can't kill me cos of the little present you gave me, but, I know that tonight Dru takes the life of my husband to be and I can't let her. If she agrees she can have him in a few weeks time , but not tonight. If I see her or you anywhere near him I will stake the lot of you."

"So your here to beg for the life of that sorry excuse of a man? He's a bloody poet and soft, why would Dru turn him?"

"Let's just say there's more to him than meets the eye and he will rival you in blood lust and violence"

"Yeah, you know all about me, yet I don't know much about you, tell me pretty one, how is it that you are here? I thought the rumours said that the slayer was in Africa"

"About that... there's two of us, I need to ask you if you know where the Watchers Council is"

"So, two slayers huh? How? I thought one had to die for another to rise"

"That's true" Buffy thought about Kendra and Faith "That didn't happen but I doubt you would believe how this happened , so for now, just tke it that there is two and I'm stood here in front of you asking you where the Council's head quarters is"

"I know where it is , yes. If I tell you and if, I stop Dru from siring your poet, what do I get? Do you really think that I'm going to do it out of the goodness of my heart?"

Buffy should have known better, this was Angelus for heavens sake .

"What do you want?"

"You" she smirked at her and growled "You wear my mark, so your mine. I get one night with you before your wedding"

"No"

"No?" he stood up and walked towards Buffy, morphing into his demon "Then the idiot dies and you, don't get to know where your beloved Council is"

Dru and Darla appeared at the bedroom door, clothed in undergarments and nothing else.

Buffy stood proud in front of Angelus, not backing down. "If he dies then so does Darla and Dru "

Angelus growled and grabbed Buffy by the shoulders, drawing her up to his face, her feet were hanging off the floor.

"You kill them and you will know the meaning of pain. I will kill everyone you know and care about. I will toy with you little girl and drive you as insane as Dru. Once you lose everything there is to lose , I'll turn you. Ever wondered what happens to a turned slayer?"

Buffy shook her head.

"It's a sight, they drive themselves mad. The last slayer that was turned staked herself in a church , in front of the priest. She was begging forgiveness and held a cross, it burnt through the flesh of her hand til it hit bone.I wonder pretty one, what would you do if I turned you?"

" I wouldn't let you get that close. "

Angelus looked at the closeness of their bodies and smirked

"I'm close enough now, and you don't seem to be fighting it"

Buffy swiftly kicked him in his genitals , he dropped her and she went into fighting stance, holding her stake aloft.

Darla rushed forward and stopped at the sight of the stake so close to her lover

"Now tell me what I need to know"

Angelus rolled on the rug , clutching his bruised parts "It's the large building in Threadneedle Street, about a ten minute walk from here" he groaned

"Get up" she sneered "Your taking me there" Buffy looked out of the window "It's close enough to dusk, I said get up!"

Angelus raised himself up, still holding his genitals "I'll take you , but you have to give me that one night I asked for"

"Alright, now get moving, and don't try anything, my stake will be handy at all times, any sudden moves and your dust"

Angelus walked out of the hotel doors and grimaced against the low laying sun , it was close enough to dusk that it didn't threaten him though. He helped her into his carriage and gave the driver the address. The cart rushed through the streets towards the Watchers Council head quarters.

William and Anne were busy getting ready for Cecilys gathering. William worried about Buffy and had a hard time concentrating . He sat writing a poem that he would read to her whilst they were at the gathering. He screwed the paper up and threw it into the waste paper basket and slammed down his pencil.She still hadn't returned and they were due to leave in an hour. Worry etched his face and he began pacing. Since she had confessed her after hours activity he couldn't stop himself .

He had to put his foot down and stop her from being this 'Slayer' once they were wed.

The carriage pulled up outside the Large building and Angelus got out first, helping Buffy down and escorted her to the door. He growled as she pushed him into the foyer and marched up to the desk. The woman looked up and frowned. Buffy poked the stake into Angelus' back making him vamp out. The woman's reaction was as expected , and three Watchers came running, her scream had worked.

"Who dares to bring a vampire onto the premises?" the tallest said in a stern voice.

"A slayer, that's who, now, who is in charge?"

"You cannot possibly be the slayer, she is currently in Rome"

Buffy turned to Angelus "Africa ... phft right, seems your informants are way off base" . Buffy turned to the Watchers and sighed "You won't believe me but I'm a slayer and I came through a portal and I'm from the future. Now can I see the head guy ... please"

They stood there for a few minutes and stared at her and Angelus. Finally a shorter man, that reminded her of Wesley, spoke up "You'll have to excuse us Miss, but we find it very hard to believe that what you have said. Whilst you may be skilled in your hunting of vampires, the evidence is before us, no slayer has managed to capture Angelus and control him as of yet, but the fact remains , portals do not exsist and we highly doubt that you are from the future"

Buffy mumbled "Get to jump off a bloody big tower made by crazy people, to your death and end up in this hell hole surrounded by the idiot Watchers , things never change no matter how many decades go by"

It caused Angelus to laugh and this did not sit well with the Watchers .

Maybe this girl was someone that Angelus could appreciate, she seemed to have spirit, something most Slayers lacked.

"Look , I don't know how I can prove it but it's true and I need your help getting back there. I'll undergo tests anything, just help me get back to my time. Please"

The Watcher opened the door opposite him, and ushered her and Angelus through. Closing the door behind himself, he ran his hand through his slightly grey and thinning hair.

"I will need a week to research portals and I will have to contact you after we have sufficient information. Do you have an address that I can call upon "

Buffy gave him the address and went to leave, Angelus growled as she grabbed his arm , marching him back out into the street. The ride back to the house was a quiet one. Neither her or Angelus had much to say. She just hoped that he kept his end of the bargain.

"I'll be armed tonight just in case Dru comes for him tonight, you've been warned"

Buffy leapt out of the carriage and ran up to the door. She watched as Angelus' cart rolled away. The door opened and William stood there.

"We don't have long, where have you been?"

"I had to go and see a... friend about something. I'll be down in a little while, just going to get changed" she kissed William and ran upstairs, hoping that he wouldn't push for more of an explanation.

Once Buffy was in her room she sighed. Tonight would be the main test, would Angelus stop Dru?

She was ready in record time, well for her anyway, and ran back down the stairs. Her dress was flowing behind her and her hair was loose. The stake was concealed in her garter belt,while she hated the contraption, she admitted it was good for keeping her stakes well hidden.

William and Anne waited outside and as Buffy walked out to meet them, she spotted Angelus and the two female vamps . Angelus nodded her way and steered the women into the street opposite.

"Do you know that man? Isn't he the one from the restaurant?" William asked as they climbed into the carriage, he gave her the same look that Spike would.The one that dared her to lie to him.

"It may have been, I didn't get a good enough look" Buffy stared out of the window in the direction Angelus had gone, minutes before. "If it was, he's gone now"

William seemed content with her answer and smiled. Anne sat next to Buffy and took her hand in hers "Tonight, everyone will want to know the girl that has stolen my Williams heart. Some of the people will be very nice and welcome you , but, I'm afraid that some of them are very anti - social. The woman that is holding the gathering tonight, Cecily is one such woman. She saw my William as beneath her and has done her upmost to make him a look a fool in front of her cronies. "

Buffy looked at William and saw the blush on his cheeks. Her heart pounded in her chest and Buffy huffed.

"She won't make William look a fool tonight.If she attempts to then she shall regret it that's for sure"

William looked up at Buffy through his lashes, he smiled and took her other hand. "I love you so much , but please, don't do anything rash on my behalf"

"Trust me, they get what's coming to them soon "

Buffy remembered reading in the Watchers journals, something about a party that the newly sired William crashed and killed every guest.It must have been one of Cecily's, or at least, Buffy hoped it was.

The carriage stopped and they all exited , Anne walking ahead, Buffy took Williams arm and took a quick look around, making sure that there wasn't any vampires around. Content that it was safe, she followed Anne into the house.

The party was just as she imagined, pompous people all swanning around, full of their own importance. Buffy could feel a headache coming on and wished that she had had some tylenol. William proudly showed her off to his aquiantences and for the most part, they were pleasant. Cecily made her way through the crowd and headed for them.

"William, so glad you came." she kissed his cheek and laid her hand over his, pulling him towards the window seat.

She completely ignored Buffy. William looked towards Buffy and mouthed sorry to her. Buffy smiled and walked over to the two of them. William stood and let Buffy sit down in his place, laying a hand on Buffy's shoulder.

"William? Is there something that I should know? " she smiled at Buffy and then looked up at William "Who is this... this woman?"

"I would be his intended wife" Buffy answered "And who are you?" She gave the woman a cold stare

"I'm Cecily, I'm sure William must have told you who I am. It wasn't that long ago that he asked for my hand."

"Can't say that he has" Buffy looked her up and down " I can see why" Without waiting for Cecily to answer , she got up and lead William out into the garden.

"Buffy that was um.. uplifting but you shouldn't have been so rude."

"And I s'pose she wasn't asking for that? Look I don't exactly fit in here, I don't play well with others and I can't stand the way she was , is with you. She asked for that and more. Just be glad I didn't punch her"

William raised his brows and took Buffy in his arms.

"Mother has set the date and booked the church, we shall have to sit down and make the rest of the arrangements." He paused "Would you like to take a walk through the gardens?"

"Yeah, please"

William took her arm and lead Buffy away from the house

"Are you sure your well, you seem distant tonight"

"Sorry, just, look I need to be straight with you. " Buffy stopped and turned to face William, she looked back at the house and saw Cecily standing in the doorway.

"Come on" Buffy took his hand and ran deeper into the garden.

They stopped running at the edge of the woods. Buffy watched as William paced back and forth "Tell me what is wrong?"

Buffy sighed and pulled at the corset she was wearing before looking at him, his blue eyes shone in the moonlight and she tried to put them out of her mind.

"When has your Mother booked the church for?"

"A month from now , is that too soon?"

"No, no that's fine" Buffy looked down at the ground "William, I need for you to honest with me. Why do you want to marry me? It has only been days since we met, you can't love me, not yet"

"I feel a connection with you, I cannot explain it. Don't you feel it?"

"I do, I really do"

At least she wasn't lying to him, she did, but the connection was to the vampire that he would become. Buffy took both of his hands in hers and leaned against his chest.

"I went to the Watchers Council today. Watchers are I guess, like my guardians, I went to them to ask for their help "

"Why would you need their help?"

"To fight, they have weapons and books that help with my slayage"

William paced in front of her and ran his hand through his curls, the resemblance to Spike again, was not unnoticed.

"Would you stop this 'slaying' once we are wed?"

"No, I can't, William it's not a job or hobby, it's my calling, my duty, I couldn't"

She could, she already knew that there was another slayer, albeit in Rome.

"I understand " But his heart sank.

Back In Sunnydale

Spike shot up out of his bed and groaned. His head hurt and his heart ached. Something was seriously wrong. He would need to go and see Giles .

Giles was up and was a third of the way through a book on inter dimensional travel. The bottle of scotch sat next to an empty glass, Giles filled the glass without even looking up. He wasn't expecting any visitors and when he heard the knock he mumbled to himself, but he got up and opened the door. Spike stood looking worse for wear and troubled. This did not look good for the Watcher . Giles left the door open and returned to his chair.

"Well don't just stand there you idiot, come in"

Spike walked in and shut the door and began pacing.

"Spit it out, I don't have time to just sit here , researching " he held the book up to make a point

"Right, won't help you Rupes, think I know where our girl is"

"And you would know , how?

"I got memories, memories that I didn't have before, of her, and me , when I was human."

"How could that possibly be, Spike go home, it's probably just dreams or some twisted fantasy that you have, now can you not bother me with your obsessional crap"

Spike looked hurt, but stood still. "S'not crap Watcher, she's gone back in time and she's with me, an' she's in danger if I'm human."

"Say I believe you, what do you propose we do? What do you mean she's in danger?"

"So far the dreams have been a short time before Dru turns me . They're fuzzy, kinda like they are fadin'. But Buffy's there, an' she's staying with me, I know that much. And I have intimate knowledge of her. "

"I knew it, go home Spike"

"Why won't you listen to me... bloody hell!" Spike paced the room . Giles watched and huffed

"Carry on" much as he didn't want to hear it, it might be the only lead he had.

"Like I said , Buffy's with human me ,it's a short while before I'm turned by Dru. She is staying at my house , with my mother. As far as I can tell Buffy is still a Slayer. "

Spike paused, not knowing if he should tell the Watcher that his human self was planning on marrying Buffy . He decided to keep hold of that little piece of information. There was no need to piss off the Watcher if it didn't happen.

"You say that your memories are fading? Would that be the old ones or the new?" Giles was intrigued

"Old, like they are changing, could just be cos Buffy's there "

"I think it's more than that. If it was just because Buffy is there , then she would just fit in so to speak. I think the girl has meddled with your history. Dear Lord" Giles exclaimed as he realised the implications of such an act. "Why would she do such a thing?"

"To save me from this?" Spike morphed and pointed to his face

"I very much doubt it, if she had then you wouldn't exist now. "

"Then I'm lost Watcher, I'll let you know if anything else changes"

Spike walked out and went back to Revello Drive to check on his Niblet.He hoped that he would sleep and dream of his past that included Buffy, even though it bought back the loss and grief.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Buffy woke up and stretched. The maid had already let herself into the room and had prepared her clothing for the day. Looking over at the dress, Buffy groaned, another day feeling bound and tied inside a torture device from hell. She lifted herself into a sitting position and drank the tea that was on her night stand.

"What I wouldn't give for some pancakes and o.j right now"

"What would that be miss?" The maid asked

"Just the breakfast my Mother would make for me "

The maid smile and then left , it seemed Buffy had finally got the message across and the maids left her to bathe in peace.

Buffy had dressed and entered the room, William smiled and greeted her with the briefest of kisses, he took her hand and lead her through to the dining room for breakfast. Anne sat at the head of the table.

"Last night was quite a success. Most of the Gentry that met with you and had the good fortune to converse with you thought that you were perfect Buffy. It appears that the hostess was rather rude regarding you my dear. It is of no consequence though, every body knows that Cecily is a bitter woman"

Buffy smiled, she looked at William and was glad that he had avoided Dru and that Angelus had kept to their agreement. Then Buffy remembered her part of the bargain, she had no idea when he would come for her and collect his 'prize'.

She shuddered and then blinked that thought away.William smiled at her and asked if she would like to go for a walk. Buffy nodded and then excused herself from Anne's company. She was growing accustomed to the ways of this time and it didn't sit well with her. Buffy didn't want to settle in and start feeling as though she belonged here. She wanted to go home, back to Dawn and her friends and even wanted to see Spike.

William lead her to their patch in the woods. Buffy sat on the tree stump and William leant against her .

"I may not be much of a scholar Buffy but I am astute enough to know that you are holding back ,something in your eyes tells me that . As your future husband I wish you would confide in me " he kicked at the grass and then looked up at her. He had the same intensity that Spike had and she closed her eyes, wishing that he would not ask her anything else.

A distance away, the Hotel room was dark, Darla was screaming at Angelus and Dru was wailing.

"How could you strike up a bargain with her? Have you forgotten what she is, that she kills our kind? " Darla laughed "Of course you haven't, the girl wears your mark and reeks of you and another. Your infatuated by her now aren't you?"

"No, you pig headed bitch! She wanted me to keep Dru from siring her husband to be that's all, I agreed if she would give me one night, one night to devour her sweet nubile body and then drain the naive bitch dry" he smirked

"I don't believe you Angelus, I can see how she consumes your heart"

"You talk shite , I am not besotted with the Slayer" he threw a crystal vase at the wall and then stormed into the bedroom, dragging the still wailing Dru with him. The door slammed and then Dru's cries were the only thing Darla heard.

William took Buffy in his arms and kissed her head , Buffy clung to him , her tears fell and soaked his shirt but he didn't care. Buffy pulled back and looked up into his eyes.

"You can see why I had to do it?"

"Yes, of course, but will they honour the agreement, aren't creatures of the night notorious for not keeping their word?"

"I kinda trust him, I mean, they didn't come last night as he promised."

"Tell me everything" he asked

Buffy wanted to, she had been honest enough with him so far, except for the part about his fate. Should she warn him? How would he cope with it and would he want her still if she did? The Watchers Council were helping her and she would soon be returning home. She just hoped that she would be able to finalise the plans that she had made.

"Okay, you best sit down for this though and let me say everything before you interrupt,"

William sat down and looked up at Buffy expectantly. He could see her inner turmoil and wished he hadn't pushed her , but god he needed to know, she was going to be his wife soon, she should be able to tell him everything.

Buffy sighed and bit the bullet "Dru was meant to sire you last night and I stopped them.Angelus stopped them because I asked him to, he wants something from me, something that he won't get , I assure you"

William knew what she meant, typical that the vile creature would ask that of a lady, he thought. He remained quiet knowing that she wanted to continue, she just gave him time to absorb the new information.

"You were meant to be sired last night, after Cecily's party, I don't know what will happen now, but Angelus doesn't like to be kept waiting and he isn't known for his patience" Neither was Spike she thought, and wondered if that was a trait that was left from William, she guessed she would soon find out.

"So they will still come for me?"

"Not if I can stop them"

"Won't that change your history, or future as it may be now, I'm confused by all this" he said , rubbing at his temples and removing his spectacles

"You are? You really don't need to be inside my head right now!"

"How have we ended up in this mess?" he asked

"I think it started the day I woke in your house" she half laughed and shook her head , he drew her into his arms

"We'll get through it together love" he said as he laid yet another kiss on her forehead.

A bright light drew their attention and they squinted against it as the small man stepped from it and tripped over a stray log.

"Whistler!" Buffy ran to embrace the demon guide , almost knocking him over in the process. "What are you doing here? Haven't seen you since Angelus and the Acathla crap""

"Came to sort out the heap of trouble you got yourself in Goldilocks"

"Huh?" Buffy frowned "What? I'm here sorting it out not causing it"

"Wrong, what your doing is altering history"

Buffy remained quiet and let Whistler carry on

"Right now Spike is about to go kaplooey, and the Powers aren't up for losing a Champ like him"

"Tell me your joking?"

"Fraid not Blondie, your altering Spikes memories and it's sending him nuttier than a squirrels sack... er your driving him insane, he don't know what's up or down right now"

"But I thought I was sent here to save him from his unlife"

"Not so , we, you need him just the way he is"

Buffy was confused, if she wasn't meant to save him then why was she here?

William stood back and watched the two interact. His jealousy was at an all time high and he glared at the small man that held his fiance's attention.

"William, this is a guide for the Powers, their kinda like guardians of all things good , this is Whistler, he helps me out sometimes . So you gonna tell me why I'm here or leave me hanging?"

"Right, you have to stop Cecily from becoming a Vengeance demon. She will spurned by the man she has fallen for and she will call upon Anyanka for Vengeance. Anyanka see's the potential within her and D'hofferen makes her a Vengeance demon. If that is allowed to pass then chaos ensues, we can't let it happen. We had no other choice but to bring you back to correct it"

Buffy thought back to the first time she had seen Haillie, Anya's 'friend', which Buffy had met once, she could now put the two together. Spike had been with her that time and now she could understand why he had been so cold towards her. If Haillie would no longer be a Vengeance demon then events would change, but would they affect her life?

She wasn't allowed to dwell on that thought too long, Whistler took her hand and his expression sombered .

"Sorry bout this kid, but you don't have much longer to complete this task. The Powers couldn't stop your Scoobies from burying you. Your trip home has become a little complicated to say the least. Your little Wicca friend has to raise you from the dead. Not gonna be pleasant, you have to go through a tough time of it"

Buffy sat back on her stump of wood as the truth of what he was saying hit her.

"I have to claw my way back out of my coffin?"

"Yeah,. something you'll have in common with your bleached hero, he'll be there, he'll bring you back "

"Huh? How?"

"Buffy you'll be cold, dead on the inside, he helps you to feel again. I'm not s'posed to tell you this, I've said as much as I dare to,the Powers just sent me to put you on the right path, your changing things too much, and before you change them any more, I had to warn you."

"So I won't be here long enough to marry him?"

"I doubt it" he replied, he felt bad for her and for Spike.

"Will he remember me, will I remember this?" Tears hung on her lashes and threatened to cascade down her cheeks.

"I can't say kid, all I can say is Spike is getting the memories but it's messing him up. You need to stop before you change things and your trapped here for good"

"I can't see the bad " she looked over to William who was now realising that he was going to lose her.

Buffy's face was solemn, William fought the tears that threatened to fall. He was a fool for thinking that this magnificent , strong woman would be his, always the fool for love.

"When will she contact Anyanka?"

"You have a few days yet, three to be exact, I strongly suggest that you try and avert it, don't try anything stupid Buffy, remember what I said about Spike"

Whistler smiled at the Slayer and William, "You sure do get the tough breaks kid, be thinking of you." The bright light returned and the short demon stepped into it and blinked out of view.

"So that's it then, my deadline, my reason for being here. I'm so sorry William, I thought I was here for you, to save you" she sunk into his arms and sobbed into his chest "I don't want to go"

"Buffy, he said that you have to go back, Love, it's alright, at least I know that we will be together in the future"

"But you have to die, Dru has to , has to..." she looked up into his crystal blue eyes and the tears fell, her own eyes wide and showing the depth of feeling that she had for him.

William looked down and almost choked , this girl did love him, he could feel it and he could see it there . He held her to him tightly and felt the heat of her lips on his neck. He closed his eyes , capturing the sensation and storing it deep into his memory, to keep there until they would be together again in her time.

"Buffy " he whispered " We have three days " he said between passionate kisses "We can still get married" she stopped kissing him and frowned

"How?"

"I'm sure we can convince the church to do it, tomorrow, I'll go tomorrow and organise it" he laid her down on the grass and pulled her corset from her breasts, laying kisses down her neck and following the path to each nipple.

Buffy gasped "You sure? I...I'd feel ... " she couldn't answer as his tongue plummeted her mouth, hunger for her body took him over and he wasn't going to hold back.

He pulled at her skirts and they tore as he pulled at them. The passion that rose within them took them over and they were slaves to it.

William took her straight away, plunging into her sodden depths with a force that made Buffy moan, looking into her eyes he saw that she wasn't hurt and she smiled up at him, urging him on. Buffy rocked her hips, meeting him with every thrust. Their mutual cries of passion and lust filled the wood, not caring who should hear.

William slowed and looked down at the woman that had changed his life, his thrusts became gentle and he fell into her arms and sobbed as he continued to make love to her.

"I love you Buffy, I will always feel this way, even in a hundred years and beyond, never doubt it"

"I know you will, I won't forget, I'll still be your girl, I'll still love you too"

They shared a look and kissed, feeling the build up of their joint orgasm, William sped his thrusts, Buffy panted and moaned.

William let out an earth shattering growl and looked down to the woman below him, he wanted to remember her face, in the throws of love making . He looked at their surroundings and realised that it was dark .

He righted himself and then noticed that he had ruined her dress. Being the Gent that he was , he pulled his coat around her and together they walked back to the house in silence.

Tomorrow he would go and see the Priest and get him to marry then that day. She, Buffy, would be his wife, regardless of fate or anything else these Powers that Be could throw at them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sunnydale

Spike was about to thrust the stake he held, through the heart of the vampire that had foolishly tried to attack . A pain ripped through his head and his heart and he sank to the wet grass, screaming and clutching his head and chest.

"So this is the great William the Bloody? Looks like the rumours were true, he is the Slayers lapdog" he laughed as he watched Spike writhe around in agony

Willow stood atop of the crypt and tried to reach Spike telepathically, it wasn't working. She chanted an incantation and and a ball of light grew within her hands. Willow let it go and concentrated on it. The ball of energy flew to the first vamp and he dusted immediately. His comrades watched and before they could run, the same fate befell them. Willow made sure the cemetery was clear and jumped down. Rushing to Spikes side, she saw the blood running from his nose and knew it wasn't good. Spike still laid there unresponsive, shaking as if cold.

Willow had to get help. She was out alone with him as Giles was busy at the magic shop with Anya and Xander still had a big fat hatred of all things Spike. There was only one thing left to do, drag his ass back to his crypt and get him help once he was securely out of danger.

Spike groaned as she hauled him across the grass and through the door of his crypt. Spike started to come to and managed to haul himself into his chair. He laid his head against the back of the chair and breathed moaned as the aftershocks of the pain dissipated.

"What the hell is wrong with you Spike?" Willow asked in a concerned voice

"No bloody idea Red, but it has to do with the Slayer, keep seein' her in flashes, she's in my past an' that soddin Watcher of hers won't bloody believe me. " He looked up at the young girl who had just saved his unlife and smiled"She's safe I know that, she's alive an' well, and with me , human me"

Willow sat up on the sarcophagus, staring at Spike and waiting for him to continue.

Spike leaned over and reached into his pocket, retrieving his fags and lighter, he lit one up and savoured the hot intake of smoke.

"I didn't tell Rupes the whole shabang love" he squinted as smoke curled around his face and stung his eyes "She ... we're together in the biblical bloody sense, I know what your thinking, and no, it's not some bloody fantasy of mine. She's along for the ride , which is her own choosing I tell you"

"Why would she though, she knows who you are or will be?"

"Don't you think I bloody know that, that's what I'm trying to work out"

They sat in silence, Spike finished his fag and stomped it out on the floor, before standing up and heading to the back of the crypt. He opened the fridge and threw the bag of blood into the microwave. He turned and leaned against the wall, crossed his arms and let out the air in his lungs.

"She went after Angelus, she's stopping Dru from siring me, if she does then I'll most likely disappear, give you Scoobies a day to celebrate won' it"

Willows head shot up to look at him "Why would she do that?"

"Question should be, Why wouldn't she?" he took the bag out of the microwave and bit into it with his fangs . After a few draws on the bag he shook of his vampire visage and sat again. "Would save her alot of trouble. I won' come here and won' be in her life"

"But if she's going to keep you from being sired then she would only do that if..." Willow couldn't say what she was thinking, Spike looked up at her through his lashes.

"What? That she wants to stay with the human me an' have her little fling?"

Willow nodded "But why wouldn't she want to come back here" Willow grew saddened and she closed her eyes "I can leave her there"

"Knew you'd bloody say that, the thought of her being with me even as a man, bloody repulses you lot!"

"No, we need her Spike, we can't keep doing this and if you go then we'll die, the Hellmouth will be opened and then ... then"

"C'mon Red, stop that, you'll figure it out"

Willow slowed her tears and narrowed her eyes "I got it!" she jumped off the tomb and headed for the crypt door "You coming?"

London

William woke Buffy up by kissing her gently and whispering words of affection to her. Buffy smiled and stretched, pulling him down onto the bed and embracing him. He leant up on his elbows and smiled at her . He winked before saying " This is highly inappropriate Miss , if we should be caught then you would have a sullied name "

"Oh I'm sure I would sir, but then I find myself drawn to you" she giggled and wiggled her body against his, feeling his arousal through the bed clothes. "Can't we stay here all day?" she pouted

"Put your lip away Buffy, you know what it does to me, and I can't have you weaken my resolve, I am to meet with the priest today "

"Oh god yeah, I forgot that" she shot out of bed and pulled a dress from the armoire. She struggled into it and William stood behind her and laced her up. He kissed her shoulders once he was done and they went downstairs to face Anne.

Anne was sat in the kitchen going through her ledgers with the aid of her solicitor. She glanced up as the lovers walked in hand in hand. Anne could already tell there was something going on, one thing you could say about her, she was astute.

"Well you two look a little sheepish, care to tell an old woman why?"

William squeezed Buffy's hand and stepped forward, his nerves were eating away at him and he wiped his hands down his thighs and gave a nervous cough. He looked at his Mum and smiled .

"Buffy and I cannot wait to be wed. I have made arrangements to meet with the priest and move the wedding to tomorrow"

Anne was shocked and took a few seconds to absorb the news. She fanned herself and then looked at Buffy, who had her head hung, "Did this decision have anything to do with you?" her voice was calm with an edge of anger.

"N..no Mother, this was my idea" William cut in

"Why would you decide such a thing? Is she with child?"

Buffy felt heat rise to her throat and couldn't stop herself from snapping back "No!"

William's eyes bulged at the suggestion "How could you even think such a thing?"

"Are you two going to deny the fact that you have been having relations?"

"Not that it has anything to do with our decision, but yes we have, and I'm not ashamed, Buffy is to be my wife, I see nothing wrong in it"

He stood firm for the first time in his life, Buffy was proud of him and wrapped her arm around his waist. William looked down at her and felt her pride in him. It would of made his heart burst if he hadn't of been bought out of his reverie by the sound of his Mothers voice.

"There is nothing that I can say to make you wait? Well then I hope that you will both allow me to accompany you at least?"

"Of course Mother, there was never a question of you not attending" he said , grateful that his Mother wasn't going to contest the wedding now that it was going to be rushed.

"And what will you be doing about the girls dress and your suit? Your not suggesting that she wear one of the dresses that she already has?"

"Of course not, I thought that you might be able to help us"

"Your fortunate , I have her dress upstairs, the seamstress has delivered the dress, it is just a matter of getting it fitted"

Buffy breathed a mental sigh of relief. William, hugged Buffy to him and then bid his Mother good morning. It was time to leave for the church.

Sunnydale

Willow searched the Magic shop for the book that she needed . Giles had returned to England after making the tough decision whether to or not. The Scoobies seemed to have everything under control , with Spike working by their side, they were managing to keep the Hellmouth safe. Anya was his partner in the shop and so he knew that it was in good hands. He felt a failure and being around Dawn only encouraged his own views on his ability to be Watcher to a Slayer.

Willow had begged him not to go, saying that whatever had happened to Buffy was far from over since Spike was having these 'episodes'. Giles assured her that it was possibly just his over active imagination and the pain was from the chip.

She disagreed , telling him about the previous nights attack and what he had said. Giles just huffed down the phone at her and she knew that he was probably cleaning his glasses in irritation.

"My dear girl, do not underestimate Spike. He has been a master vampire for well over a century and he has not remained alive just by the charm and good looks girls seem to think he has. The vampire has cunning and wits that we have forgotten about. Never forget that he has faced two slayers and defeated both."

"He's not like that now and he hasn't tried to kill anyone lately"

"Due in part , to the chip" he reminded her

"You said yourself , he is an intelligent master vamp, he could hire someone or something to kill us all off"

"True" he sighed "Willow just keep an eye on him and try to keep his contact with Dawn to a minimum"

With that said, he said his goodbyes and hung up the phone.

Spike hadn't had another attack in the last day, he felt pretty good. His thoughts often strayed to the blonde that had died, no, she wasn't dead, just in a different time to them. He sat trying to watch Passions , she floated around inside his head and he found himself running through the memory of them making love in some woods. He snapped out of it when he heard someone open the crypt door and saw a figure stood in front of him. Embarrassed, he pulled his duster round himself as he stood. He focused on the thin brunette in front of him.

"Niblet, what you doin' here? Shouldn't you be off at school learning stuff an' making your sis proud?" he lit a cigarette and pushed a stray length of curled hair behind her ear.

"What's the point? Tara is all with the mopes since she and Will had a fight, Willow is sat in a pile of magic books and tomes , waffling more than Giles about spells for the ritual, I don't even want to know. Xander and Anya are bickering like oldies and well, the Buffybot keeps getting out of the closet and pestering me "

"Sit, have you eaten?"

"No, between guilt pancakes and cookies I haven't eaten since last night, I can't stomach it"

"C'mon, I know a diner that does these tasty treats just right for a girl an' a vamp" he took her hand and dragged her out of his crypt.

He dived for the car and slammed the door shut, only slightly smoking from the sun exposure. Dawn jumped in and smiled sheepishly "You don't have to do this unno"

"I made a promise to a girl and I intend to keep it, now, buckle up platelet and lets go get some grub."

London.

The meeting had gone well. The priest had agreed to an evening ceremony and had felt for the young couple. He saw the love shine from them and knew that this was a marriage that would ultimately last . So, he had agreed to marry them and Buffy and William walked away from the church with the broadest of grins on their faces.

Angelus watched the house and sneered as he saw the happy couple kiss in front of the window, it was nauseating. The Slayer that wore his mark was in love with Dru's toy. He decided that the bitch had had enough time and now it was time to collect his debt.Tomorrow night, Dru would have him and he would have his Slayer.

William retired after the two women had, he sat at his desk and wrote poetry. He knew that he wasn't very good, but he had an urge to compose. The night was crisp and clear. The shadow that hung across the window went unnoticed.

Outside ,Dru watched him and she smiled to herself. She swayed as she left, listening to the voices inside her head that foretold of the warrior that would carve his way through continents and cause mayhem beside her.

Buffy woke up, the familiar tingle making her leave the comfort of her bed. She went to the window and saw the bulky figure she knew so well. He stood in the shadows , just out of the light of the gas lamp and looked up at her room, as if sensing her there. Damn that vampire perception, she thought.

Buffy dressed and exited the room through her window, her stake firmly held within her grasp.

"I know your there, come out and face me"

"So eager, I wonder if your going to be this eager when I finally take my payment from you?"

"Don't count on it, is that why your here?" Buffy raised the stake into view and stood firm , waiting for his assault, it never came. Instead Angelus stepped closer and ghosted his hands up her arms , causing Buffy to shiver.

"Take your hands off of me" she spat

"Now Slayer, is that any way to talk to the person that could easily snap your neck and drain you before you could even get that stake within an inch of my heart?"

"Like to see you try"

"Such a feisty personality, you would make a fine partner, if only Darla shared me more"

Buffy felt bile rise in her throat, she took a step back from him and bent over.She glanced back at the house and saw it in darkness still.

"I shall take pity on you , but only this once. You have alot to lose and then, only when you have nothing left will I come for you" his laughter fading was the only indication that he had left.

Buffy ran back to the house and climbed back in through the window. She stripped and dove into the bed, pulling the covers tight round herself.

L.A

Angel shot up in bed and took a deep breath." Buffy."

He swung his legs out of bed and walked to the bathroom. He rinsed his face with cold water and stared at the empty mirror. How could he have seen her then? It wasn't possible.

Dismissing it as a vivid dream he went back to bed and soon he was back in a deep sleep.

London

Buffy was awake when the maid came in to draw the drapes and to wake her. Buffy stretched and went about her usual morning routine. Anne sat in the drawing room beside the fire, William took his pocket watch out and looked at the time, for the fourth time in half an hour.

"Looking at your timepiece will not make this evening come any faster son"

"I know, it's just, well, have you ever known something to be so right and yet it seems too good to be truth?"

"I have son, that is how you feel about her isn't it?"

William nodded

"She has agreed to marry you William, and she is as anxious as you , she seemed excited to have the wedding tonight, I think it is safe to say that you have nothing to worry about" she took his hand "Buffy loves you" she stood and made her way out of the room.

William ran up the stairs and knocked at her door. Buffy bid him entrance.

"Buffy, Mother has asked me to inform you of the time and that the seamstress will be here within the hour"

"Okay" she smiled and walked into his open arms. "I need you to visit Cecily today. We need to stop her from contacting Anyanka and being turned into a demon."

"Are you sure I should go, I mean I'd gladly do that for you, but she isn't particularly fond of me"

"You'll do fine, don't mention the fact that she calls upon a demon and ends up as one. Most people can't take the truth and it might even drive her to do it before time"

"You have my word Buffy" he kissed her and smiled "Til tonight then" he kissed her again and reluctantly let her go and left.

Buffy looked up at the ceiling and hoped that the day would pass quickly. As soon as they were married she would be able to concentrate on getting Cecily safe, avoiding Angelus would be hard, she had to stand by and watch Dru turn William and then make sure that she could get back to her own time. The Watchers Council had been deafening in their silence. Did it mean that they hadn't believed her? Or had they simply not found a way to return her through a portal.

Anne snapped her out of her thoughts. She held up the gown that she was to wear. It was simple yet stylish.It had a corset bodice but Buffy was getting accustomed to them now, and it was adorned by thousands of pearls .

The seamstress was a bossy and very bad tempered woman as Buffy soon found out.

"Take off the night gown and stand here in nothing but your under garments" she snapped.

Buffy complied, not wanting to upset Anne and ruin the day by slaying the dress maker.

"How does she intend to wear this creation?" the seamstress asked "She is nothing but skin and bone" the woman tutted and huffed her way through the fitting and only stuck Buffy with a few pins, some of which Buffy swore were done purposefully.

The dress was finished and she looked at her reflection, she looked amazing. A broad smile stretched across her face. Anne mirrored her smile. "William will fall for you all over again my dear, you look ravishing" she took Buffy in her arms and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you Mother" Buffy replied, tears threatened to fall from both women's eyes and they laughed.

Angelus paced the suite in which the three vampires stayed. He could feel the Slayer all over him and it made his skin itch. He couldn't understand why .The connection he felt to the girl was unnatural, she was meant to be avoided and was meant to be their enemy. So why then, had he called a truce with her and even told Dru not to hunt the poet?

Something was wrong, he needed a violent kill to take his mind off of her, as soon as the sun went down , he would hunt for a short blonde girl that resembled the Slayer. Maybe he would leave the mutilated body on the front steps of the home she resided in. He snarled at Darla and launched himself on her, roughly forcing himself inside her and fucking her til she bled.

"He sings to me, tells me that his heart is breaking, shattering into shards. She leaves him and he searches the night for salvation" Dru bounced on her feet "Such anger at the world, he'll mourn , he'll dance , he'll be a bad dog, ruff"

"What are you twittering on about Dru?" Darla asked as she straightened out her skirts, wincing at her injuries as she did

"William" she bounced again "He's going to be my new childe, Daddy said I could make him" she whimpered and nodded .

"So long as he isn't as insufferable as you I can't see how it can be a bad thing. Maybe he will keep you busy so that I don't have to play nurse to you "

"Oh no Mummy, he will treat me like a princess "

"Good, Angelus , I need to hunt, come" she called as she slipped her shawl around her shoulders and headed towards the door.

They entered the church and the priest greeted them warmly. Anne took her place on the front pew and waited for Buffy to make her entrance. The maid and her husband arrived and slipped next to Anne. William waited patiently at the alter.

The doors opened and Buffy stood at the doors, William felt his breath hitch and his heart beat faster. This was what he had waited so long for. A woman that would love him and would make him feel this way. Buffy glided down the aisle and now stood beside him.

Dru fell to the floor and moaned "Sunshine has burned into his soul "

The ceremony was over and Buffy now walked out of the church on the arm of her husband.

Sunnydale

Spike was sat on the couch next to Dawn, Tara and Willow sat next to him as they watched the film . Spike roared and his face morphed. He fell unconscious again and all three girls got up to help the stricken vampire.

In Spikes mind, pictures of a wedding flashed, the church and the priest all seemed familiar. He tried to focus on the groom and bride. He felt this was his past, knew it in fact. What threw him was the bride. Buffy, his Buffy. He watched the memory play out asnd saw himself slip the ring on her finger, her hands shook as she placed a ring on his. The feelings rushed through him and he arched as they gripped at his cold dead heart. Their kiss was deep and held the promise of forever.

Dawn started to cry, she couldn't loose him as well, first her Mum and then Buffy, Spike couldn't die as well. She screamed at Tara and Willow to do something and her panic made them wonder how close she had become to the vamp. Tara placed her hands either side of his temples and closed her eyes. She centred in on his subconscious and reached out for him. Once she was connected to him she relaxed and watched .

She saw the wedding, saw Buffy and William joined together in the eyes of the church. She watched as he gave his ring to Buffy and Buffy placed the ring on his hand . What she didn't expect was to see his vampire self to be sat on the back pew watching. He saw Tara and frowned.

"You see what I see, my Angel and me, she'll be home soon as Red knows what to do"

Spike blinked out of focus and then disappeared completely. Tara felt the pull back to herself and woke a few minutes later. Spike was already awake and drinking a pouch of blood . It seemed no one had noticed the ring glinting from his finger. Tara had never known a dream to manifest this way and she got up and started to search the darkest magic book that Willow had found. It was onvious that Giles hadn't meant for them to find it. He had hidden it in a secret drawer under the counter.

Spike looked at his hand and saw the ring. He smiled and looked up at Dawn and Willow and then across at Tara. "We have to get her home "

Willow nodded and joined Tara. The spell needed to be researched and planned carefully.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sunnydale

Spike left to return to his crypt at the end of video night. Dawn had fallen asleep and he'd carried her up to her room and had left the two wicca's researching the spell.Once he had shut the door to his crypt, Spike sunk to the floor and wept.

Everything that he had seen was real, true, had actually happened. He had seen Tara in the flashback, how the hell did that happen? Had she remembered it?

The one thing that puzzled him more was... how in hell did the ring appear? How could he still be wearing it now? Would Buffy come back still feeling that way about him, sure he may not be William the poncey poet , but his heart still felt love and heartbreak all the same.Would Buffy still want him and would she still wear the ring?

His tears were wiped away, cigarette lit and whiskey bottle grabbed from the tomb. Spike sunk into his chair intent on drinking to numb his head and heart . Tomorrow he'd stop by and ask Tara what the hell happened and see if they had made any progress in getting the spell ready.

London

Buffy hadn't had a chance to see if William managed to talk Cecily out of her future life and out of summoning Anyanka. William took her to his room and shut the door. He showed a new found confidence with her and for a second she saw the Spike that must be buried within him.

Once the bedroom door was shut he grabbed her roughly and kissed her hard, backing her up to the bed. Her knee's hit the bed and she had no choice but to sink into the soft mattress. He crawled up her body, meeting her gaze with his blue eyes and Buffy melted. William looked at her hands, that were now above her head, and gazed at the finger that now adorned his ring. He gave her a satisfied smile and then devoured her lips. Her heart beat wildly , his hands wandered over her body and he pulled at the dress, being careful not to tear it. He rose from her and shrugged off his coattails and then pulling his tie off. Buffy leant up on her elbows and kicked off her shoes. He pulled her up onto her feet and held her waist with one hand whilst undoing the laces to her corset, with the other. Now that the garment was loose , he pulled it from her skin and marvelled again at what was on show.

Buffy stood before him in just her underwear and stockings and garter, a stake tucked in it just in case. He raised a brow at the stake. Buffy couldn't help the snort that the brow had encouraged, it was such a Spike thing to do, but then again, William did that so in truth it wasn't his trait after all, another snort at her realisation got a tilt of the head. And the strange keeps on a coming , she thought.

William grabbed her to him hard.

"Well now, seeing as you had a stake tuckered under that pretty dress, I assume you expected trouble tonight?"

"Can't be too careful, church equals graves equals vamps" she replied

"Hmmm one in particular?"

"No," she frowned

William smiled and kissed her and then released her. He sat on the edge of the bed and then continued to get undressed.

"I spoke with Cecily, she won't be doing anything stupid any time soon , so I guess our time is almost at a close"

"Thank you"

"Come to bed now love, I want to make love to my wife"

Buffy stood undressed and reached for the night gown that laid on the end of the bed. William caught her hand .

"I sleep as nature intended and I would prefer that you did as well. "

She had no objections. Buffy crawled up the bed and slid in next to William. He pulled her close and kissed her shoulder. William noticed the scar for the first time and froze.

"That scar? It is a bite from a vampire isn't it?"

"Yes"

"Was it the vampire from the tea room?"

"Yes , it was Angelus"

William remain quiet and still for a minute

"What does it mean? It must mean something otherwise he wouldn't have reacted to it"

"Why would you ask ?" Buffy couldn't see why he would ask

"I am nothing if not astute Buffy, if he was the kind of monster you claim he is, then why didn't he kill you and why did he react to it?"

"Some books say that there are different bites a vampire can give you."

"So this isn't because he tried to feed from you?"

"He did, it's a long story, do we have to talk about this now?"

William pulled her closer and kissed her again, "I'm sorry love, I find this whole thing fascinating and your my wife now, I just want to know that the fiend won't be coming for you"

Buffy looked down at his chest and remained quiet.She wasn't given time to reflect , William rolled her onto her back and laid above her. His eyes shone with lust and he entered her, making her breath hitch and her eyes to widen.

" I love you" she whispered

"Love you too"

They matched each others movements . Perspiration clung to their bodies , their breaths were shallow and fast as passion sped through their veins , spurring them into their frenzied love making.

Buffy flipped them over without losing the contact. William smiled at her and rocked beneath her, holding onto her thighs as Buffy started her slow rhythmic gyrating. William reached for her mound and rubbed at her clit, making her shudder out her first climax. He closed his eyes against the sensation, almost shooting his load in her then. He sucked in a needed breath and started the motion again, Buffy's moans mixed with his as they began a more hurried pace.

"I'm so close" Buffy gasped

"Come for me love, come on Buffy let yourself go"

She opened her eyes and bit her lower lip , William slammed himself against her chest and took the lip into his mouth, pulling her back down to the mattress. Buffy let out a loud moan and lost herself in his kisses as he pounded into her. His eyes closed and he let out a gasp as she squeezed his cock , the first ripples of orgasm taking hold of them and dragging them deeper into ecstasy.

Buffy felt him swell within her and gripped his cock tightly as he continued his rapid thrusts. She screamed out as she came hard, dragging him over the edge too.

They lay there, holding onto each other, panting out the aftershocks. Buffy felt the tears fall silently. Her fear of what was to come hit her and she could already feel the emptiness that threatened to consume her. Buffy shuddered and William held her tight. They fell asleep wrapped in each others embrace, both scared that this would be their last night together.

Angelus let the limp blonde fall to the cold pavement. Blood from her veins dripped onto his chin which he wiped away with the back of his hand. He stared at the back of his bloodied hand and smiled. It wasn't her blood but it gave him a sense of satisfaction all the same. He kicked at the drained corpse and then hauled her onto his shoulder. He walked towards the house singing a jaunty tune that had been stuck in his thoughts all day, hoping that it would erradacate it and leave him in peace.

Anne looked down onto the street and then turned to her maid, asking for breakfast to be served to the married couple in their bed.The maid bowed and left the room to begin her morning chores. The sun streamed through the nets casting a hazy light in the drawing room. Anne sat in her chair and waited the arrival of her son and daughter in law. Today they would join some friends at the lake for a picnic and Anne would announce the betrothal to them.

Buffy woke up and groaned at the loss of contact. She sat up and squinted against daylight. Looking at the sleeping form beside her, Buffy wondered how she had changed their history? For the first time, a pang of guilt hit her and made her heart drop and her stomach knot. Would Spike forgive her for doing this? Sure she knew that the vampire had feelings for her, that she had denied to his face, that she had used his feelings against him at other times. But would Spike want this? How would he react to her sudden realisation, that she did in fact have feelings for him?

Buffy sighed and rubbed her tired eyes with the palms of her hands. Looking back down at William, she was met with his eyes. Those eyes that could see into her soul, that froze all thoughts except for the ones that made her want him with such passion and hunger.

She smiled at him and laid back down beside him, "Morning gorgeous" and then she kissed him.

"Morning " he said as he yawned "Did you sleep well?"

"Thanks , yeah"

William pulled her to him and kissed her , he got out of bed and his feet padded across the room. He turned and watched as Buffy got up.

"You don't have to get up yet love, stay in bed and make the most of it"

Tension was getting to them this morning. Annes maid had bought the breakfast to them and they hardly spoke. Buffy could only imagine what he must be thinking. He knew that he was going to be turned , and that she would be returning to her time and yeah okay, so they would be together again, but they both had no idea what it would be like then, William didn't have the slightest notion of their rocky relationship, if you could even call it that. He didn't know that he had originally came to the Hellmouth to kill his third Slayer.Buffy groaned, she was not going to sit in bed and analyze her relationship with Spike. Not when she had William in bed with her , naked and ruffled from sleep, looking utterly delicious.

"Do you have anything that needs doing today? she asked him

"Nothing ,I'm all yours, but you knew that already" he bent towards her and kissed her cheek

"I... I need to do a few things before..."

God why had she bought it up? Couldn't she just ignore everything for just a few days more and enjoy this, being with him, being married and happy. Couldn't she just pretend that she wasn't Buffy the Vampire Slayer? She knew the answer. Nope. The weight of the world laid on her shoulders and god only knew what state Sunnydale was in now. Dawn would be grieving, Willow, Giles and Xander would be trying to keep the Hellmouth protected and Spike would be going through hell at the moment, his past would be changing and nobody cared about him , apart from Dawn.

Thinking of Spike made her look at William again, she saw his lips moving and felt a pang of guilt at her total lack of listening.

Now he was looking at her, expecting an answer, damn.

"I spaced off, what did you say?"

"I just asked what it is that you had planned to do today? Mother had organised a day at the lake , where she could announce our betrothal to our friends and a few of our relatives"

"Oh, well then my plans don't matter, we can so do that okay"

Buffy looked forward to the day at the lake, it seemed like the perfect distraction. William and Anne would be surrounded with their friends and such, meaning that maybe she could slip away for a short while.

Sunnydale

Spike stood in the lounge of Revello Drive and was bouncing on his toes. For the first time since Buffy's 'death' he felt on top of the world. Willow had worked the kinks out of the spell and had gotten all of the ingredients needed and Anya had managed to get the urn that they needed.

"We do the spell tonight. Spike , I need you here with Dawn, just in case anything happens. " she saw the worry etch onto his face "Not that it will go wrong, it's just that magic this dark can cause ripples through the demon community and we don't want anything happening to stop it once it get started."

"It's fine Red, gotta keep Niblet safe, promised Buffy I would" he had been playing with the wedding ring as he said that . Willow patted him on the shoulder as she passed him "Promise you , I'll bring her back. Besides I wanna hear what she's been up to"

"Best not to Red" he rolled his eyes as she ran upstairs muttering something about him not wanting to be embarrassed .

Bint don't know the half of it, he thought.He was going to have Buffy home with him by the end of the night. He could feel the electicity surge through him , god he was acting like such a ponce, only she could get him like this now.

London

Angelus had had enough waiting around, just knowing that the Slayer was close by and that this Slayer was from another time, made wanting her even more sweet. If he killed her then the Slayer line would be broken and he just hoped that he would be alive to see it. He threw his coat over his shoulders and shrugged it on. Darla stood in the shadows of the room watching him.

"Dru , Honey?" at Darla's call , Dru came to her side and leant against her mewing like a kitten. Darla shook her head and closed her eyes "Daddy is going to visit with the Slayer, how about you and I go hunting together, I do believe there is a young man that has you all over him"

Dru nodded excitedly and clapped her hands "Oh yes I would like that very much" she rubbed at her stomach and licked her lips "He'd be a tasty tit bit, and I'm right hungry. The stars whisper that it is past his bed time too"

Darla sighed "What are you waiting for? Get your coat on and let's go before Angelus returns"

The females left the room in a hurry, their flight taking them in the same direction that Angelus had taken shortly before them.

The day had been tense. Buffy had been polite but tried to keep to herself, only giving anyone the time of day when Anne demanded it and bought other guests to meet her. William had been a godsend though and had stuck to by her.

Dusk settled and it seemed that Buffy was even more on edge.

As Buffy and William put some distance between them and the gathering , Anne heard a guest ask for the happy couple, she didn't know the voice and she turned to see a tall brunette with an Irish accent, at least she thought it was.

"I'm afraid you may have just missed them. My son and his wife have just gone for a walk" she frowned at his obvious anger.

"Just yonder I hear you say? Good." and without any more said, he took off towards them.

Anne's friend looked at her "Rude, and they say that the Irish are pigs, I believe they are right "

"I agree "Anne said before turning back to the other guests.

Buffy felt the tell tale tingles before she saw his outline against the horizon. She pulled out of Williams embrace and retrieved the stake from her garter. William noted her line of sight and looked it's way. Seeing the bulkiness, he knew who it was. That bloody vampire from the tea room.

"Don't tell me you cower behind your wife's skirts William" he called out as he saw William pull her into his chest protectively.

William straightened and drew himself up to give himself extra height "I assure you that I do not need the cover of my wife"

Angelus sniggered "My, you have gotten brave. Finally grow a pair did ye William?"

"Shut up!" Buffy barked as she twirled her stake around "What are you doing here?"

"Tut tut, you know why Buffy"

William looked at her, confusion marred his face and he watched as she hung her head "I really don't want to do this now" she huffed

"I really don't think you have a choice" Angelus said as he took a few steps towards them.

Buffy matched him step for step, putting distance between Angelus and William, William knew what she was doing and as much as it hurt him to think that he couldn't protect her from the fiend, he knew that she could best the beast. He imwardly praised the power that lied within her.

Dru saw Angelus and the Slayer before Darla had, the focus switched to the slender frame that stood behind the Slayer, he was unarmed and unattended, true the Slayer was only a few steps from him, but soon Angelus would mount his attack and then Dru would have her opening. Dru licked her lips at the thought of slowly sinking her fangs into Williams throat. His blood sang to her ,she hummed along to it and swayed as she walked, her whole being was intoxicated from just being this close to him.

William heard the laughter that Angelus bellowed out, he obviously didn't take her threats seriously enough. Buffy raised her stake and that just encouraged him to laugh all the more. Sick of standing idle, Buffy took his hysteria as an opening and launch herself into an attack.

Angelus didn't see the fist coming , it connected with his jaw and sent him scurrying backwards, the kick was hard and continued his momentum towards the tree. His back slammed up against it and only then did he stop his laughter. Angelus saw Dru approach William and looked back down at Buffy. His smile disappeared and he grabbed her shoulders as she leapt at him, stake poised at his chest.

He pushed her back, making her tumble to the floor, her backside hitting the hardened earth with a thud, Buffy rolled away and stood up ready to attack again. Angelus ran at her , taking her back down to the grass, his hips dug into her thighs as his weight held her down. He sniggered at the position and closed his eyes and groaned as she wriggled to get some sort of purchase, hoping that she could get his weight off centre so that she could flip him off of her.

Buffy managed to get him off of her and threw him to the side, Angelus was back on his feet at the same time that she was. Memories of her fight with him after the judge escapade flashed through her and she smiled as he approached.

Dru had William in her arms, his flushed cheeks indicated his almost virginal embarrassment and she found him all the more endearing. She swayed back and forth as he never once took his eyes from her.

Darla stood against a tree watching the battle Angelus was having and the seduction that was playing out in front of her. She looked down at her dress and smoothed out the wrinkles then looked back up at Dru. Dru was still toying with William, the thrall that she had used against him ,made him oblivious to her nails that shone as she bought them up to his face, slicing a wound across his cheek. He winced, felt the sharpness as it cut through the flesh on his face, but he couldn't react. God help me , he thought as he saw the girl morph.

"I see you, burning for a millennia, her swimming around you, laughing as you claw and tear and slash , she shines like gold and warms like the sun, she could burn you to ashes William, yet you still want to feel it"

"Yes " he whispered

"Want me to save you , don't you, this life it's mediocrity , bores you, your soul needs poetry "

"Yes" he whispered again looking into her eyes and seeing the truth in her words, even if it was all so very cryptic.

Dru wrapped her fingers around the top of his arms and gripped him tightly so that he couldn't get away. Darla smiled as she watched Dru move in for the kill. William didn't scream, he knew that this was destined to be and what was the point in fighting it? He glanced towards Buffy and saw her get the upper hand in her fight, he silently hoped that she would get away from that monster. His last clear thought was of his love for her and how he would see her again , and that he would keep his promise to her. His vision clouded and he turned back to the vampire that was now holding him to her breast. Instinct seem to tell him to lap and suck at the cut she had made there. The tip of his tongue hesitantly took the first of her blood and he grimaced at the taste, death wasn't something he would wish to taste again.

Buffy took a brief moment to glance towards William, and when she saw him she screamed. The fight with Angelus forgotten, she ran towards the two embraced figures.Angelus stood and watched as she hurried to try and save her husband. His voice rang through the blur of panic "You can't save him pretty one, he's as dead to you now as I am" he laughed at her effort.Darla heard Angelus' voice and she stepped out from her vantage point.

"Now now, don't interrupt or you won't be getting your boy back at all"

William heard the scream that had erupted from her lips. The pounding inside his head echoed her footfalls as she ran to his aide.

"Too late" he whispered as he felt his heartbeat slow , his breathing matched the rare beats now. He heard her cries and the "Sorry" . Blackness filled him and he felt his body relax, death being welcomed with open arms.

Buffy watched his body flop in Dru's arms and the smugness that the vampire wore on her face just aggrivated the hell out of her. Buffy had felt sadness at being to late to save some ones life, but never grief like this. The pain ,the hurt and the anger boiled under her skin and she roared. Primal screams ran through her blood, the Slayer in her rose and she attacked. Angelus was now by his mates and his childes side. The three vampires attacked her at once and Buffy saw nothing but darkness and it scared her.

Angelus shouted at Dru. Buffy didn't hear it clearly, but the vampire left the fight . Darla backed away and left , in the same direction as Dru.Angelus broke away from the fight.

"We have what we came for. Now that Dru has her new toy I have no need for you. " He came in close and brushed his fingers tenderly over his mark on her neck. "I have no clue as to why it is there, I can't kill you because of it, consider yourself lucky little girl. Mark my words though and heed them well, next time I see you, I will kill you. "

He ran off into the night. Buffy sunk to the sodden earth that now had been kicked up during the fight. Her head buried into her hands and she sobbed for the one person that could make it all better, "Spike".


	7. Chapter 7

A/N :- Than you so much to everyone that has reviewed, it makes my day. To know that my waffling on is entertaining someone at least ! ;p

This chapter is a little short but I didn't want to go on with the next arc as it would have made this chapter a marathon to get through. I am trying to get this story out to you as fast as possible, bare with me pwease.

I will be dealing with Williams transformation into Spike within the next two chappies so sit tight and read on... grab your cuppa's an' bickies...

Chapter 7

Sunnydale

Spike felt the familiar pull of sleep , he yawned and felt himself relax. His muscles refused to work and his lids drooped, the bottle of half empty J.D dropped to the floor of his crypt. The t.v finally blinked into the hazy snow as the channel he'd been watching without seeing, shut down for the night.

His body twitched as the last remaining adrenaline burnt itself out. Patrol had been busy, demons and vamps had finally found out that the Hellmouths Slayer was dead. One vamp had been stupid enough to chide him about it, instead of his usual outright staking, Spike had lavished himself in a damn good blood bath, serve the stupid wanker right!

Dawn had been making frequent visits to his crypt as she hated being at the house. Willow , Xander , Tara and Anya were acting freaky around her and she admitted to him that it just didn't feel like her home any more. He knew what she meant.

His eyes rocked rapidly in their sockets and he moaned , his dreams started with the tower, Dawn bound at the edge of a platform...

"Noooo!" he screamed out, and then the pain would hit him. Images flashed through his mind, filling him with a mix of emotions that he didn't know whether to trust or not. The memory that disturbed him the most was the one of his siring. Fading was the barn and the rebuff from Cecily, Dru turning up and talking of fish swimming around him, replaced by the picture of Buffy with Angelus and Dru turning him in a park by the lake, the day after his wedding to Buffy.

His eyes shot open and he shot up so fast the chair he had just been sat in, flew back as his calf muscles hit it. His brow creased in confusion and he picked up the now almost empty bottle of J.D. Spike swore at his lack of alcohol as he looked down and saw the spilt Jack Daniels on the crypt floor. "Right, gotta remember to put the bloody lid on when I get m'self soddin hammered". He threw the now drained bottle into the corner, satisfied when he heard the pop and tinkling noise of the glass bottle smashing. Okay so it seemed an empty sort of venting , but it helped, violence helped.

Giles had been nominated as the man to fetch the vampire from his crypt. Walking through the cemetery made him nervous. Demons knew that this was William the Bloody's graveyard and so, for the most part, it remained demon free. That did nothing to abate the Watchers fears though. Too many years spent on the Hellmouth had not made Giles complacent when it came to demons and their habitual feeding areas or the fact that there was always the out of town element that didn't respect boundaries.

He clutched the stake tightly within his grasp and when he finally reached the crypt, he let go of his tight grip on the stake, only to wince as his stiffened knuckles cracked.

Spike snapped round to the doorway and saw the Watchers fingers grip the internal part of the door before stepping out from behind it. A sheepish grin greeted him followed by a small clearing of his throat.

"Willow says it's time, would you accompany me back to the house so that we can leave."

London.

Buffy couldn't face going back to the gathering and facing Anne. She wasn't even sure where she was going. She passed by families and couples, men and women without a glance up from the pavement, knocking into the other pedestrians without care or consideration. Finally she found her way to the woods and her stump. She sat on the ground, pulling her cloak around her for warmth and sobbed.

Buffy knew that she should wake herself up and get back to the house, Anne would be frantic by now. Yet the thought of facing her held more angst and Buffy couldn't take any more. She picked at the moss that had grown on the stump and smiled as she remembered the first time she had found it and sat here. A twig snapped somewhere in the woods and Buffy shot up and squinted into the relative darkness of the woods. Even in the daylight hours, the woods remained dark due to the denseness of trees.Satisfied that it must have been animals, Buffy went back to her thoughts and her mourning.

It only seemed like a few hours that she had been sat there, not an entire night and day, but as the sky started to turn a spectrum of colours Buffy felt the pull of the night.The Slayer within bayed for some violence, her body yearned for sustinance.

Buffy rose from the stump and brushed her crumpled dress down, trying to at least look less of a mess. She froze and looked around. The hairs on her arms and neck raised and the tell tale shiver ran down her spine.

Closing her eyes, she homed in on the area that her senses told her the vampire was in. Walking towards the woods she breathed in deeply and then froze.

"Thought you would come here love"

"Your ..."

"Yeah, funny thing happened. Woke up in a bloody box, dug out of it , only to find that woman from last night waiting for me. You were nowhere to be seen. As my wife, I would have thought you would have been there"

"They took you" she hesitated but couldn't help but walk toward him. "How did you get away from them?"

"After going back to a hotel with that woman, she introduced me to her family. Imagine my shock when it is none other than that monster Angelus"

Buffy closed her eyes, she knew this part of his history ,both Spike and Angel had told her how rivalry had been rife between them from the get go.

"The beast held my hand out into the sun to prove that I was like him, a monster"

"I'm sorry " she whispered

William walked to meet her, he couldn't smell fear, why wasn't she scared?

"No need, we both knew this would happen. I welcomed it in fact." He took her hand and placed it on his chest, above where his heart was. "I may be dead now, a monster, this heart of mine may be nothing but a still cold muscle, but believe me when I say that it still beats for you Buffy"

She looked into his blue eyes and knew it to be the truth.

" You will be going back to the place from where you came, where I am this Spike and we can be together again. Buffy, I won't come to you again, I can't take the chance that they will follow me here.Angelus wants to travel to Yorkshire, in the north of England, I have to go, I'm not strong enough to survive without them"

"I understand" she whispered.

" I came to let you know and to say goodbye love, and to let you know that I won't forget, your a part of me now" He kissed her gently and stood back as his demon came forth. "I haven't learnt to control it yet, it's not safe Buffy. I'll try to not kill, I promised you that I wouldn't, I wish I could keep it "

"William, " Buffy closed the gap and studied his demon , raising her fingers to delicately trace his ridged brow , dipping her fingers into his mouth and over his fangs. A feral growl eminated from him and he stood in awe of her.

"Buffy" he gasped . William ducked his head into the nape of her neck. He breathed in her scent, casting it to memory "Love you so much"

She felt the wetness on her shoulder and swallowed hard as her own tears fell "I love you too William" she felt him stiffen in her embrace and the cool lips that were once warm, caress her neck. His face was human once again and he crashed his mouth to hers.

The heat that engulfed them forced them to shed the clothing that they wore, falling to the grass as they clung to each other. They knew this would be the last time they would see each other and that made them even more desperate .

William entered her without the gentleness he had shown before. Buffy cried out as his forceful strokes hit a place in her he hadn't touched before. His face morphed and he growled at the Slayer below him.Buffy raised a hand to his cheek and smiled, calming his demon. His thrusts slowed but still had the force behind them. He felt her inner muscles grip him and he closed his eyes in sheer bliss.He bent into her neck and growled possessively, Angels mark angered him. Buffy laid her arm across his shoulders and whispered to him. William looked into her eyes and nodded, returning his head back into it's previous resting place. Cold kisses and the massage of his tongue fuelled the building orgasm, the pulsing within her body tempting him to take her, to drain her. Williams sharp intake of unneeded breath signalled to her, he was raging inside, battling the temptation to take her, to kill his first Slayer. Yet she trusted him, believed him when he had said that he wouldn't hurt her.

The sting hit her and her eyes shot open. Her pussy clamped him in place, stilling his movements and yet , coupled with the sensation of Slayer blood infusing his being , he felt his orgasm build and them come from nowhere. Buffy screamed out as she came with him. William gasped for air and rolled off her. Buffy panted and watched as he laid still, staring at her.

Neither spoke for what seemed like an eternity. Finally Buffy sat up and straightened her clothing . William pulled up his trousers and stared at his mark.

Shame hit him, yet inside his demon felt elation.

He stood up and helped her to her feet. The grief in their eyes said more than words. With a kiss so deep Buffy thought he had sucked out her soul , he disappeared into the night.

L.A

Angel had just returned from a job, he was covered in slime, blood and gore. Cordy had followed him in through the doors and was still going on about her visions being right and that he should take more notice of her. After all, wasn't that why the Powers had given her the visions?

Angel blanked out her rants and moans and went into his office and slammed the door. He slumped into the chair and put his feet up on the desk. His redemption didn't seem at all worth much at the moment. Something was changing , something within him , some of his memories were blurring and confusing the hell out of him.

The pain shot through his head causing him to fall from his chair, Gunn, Cordy and Wesley ran into the office. They helped the stricken Angel back into the chair and stood back as his demon visage came to the fore.

"He's not unno grrrr again is he?" Cordy asked

"How the hell should I know!" Gunn snapped

Wesley untucked the stake from his jacket and held it ready for any attack Angel should try.

Angel came out of his trance like state and blinked

"I'm fine! And thanks for the vote of confidence Wes" Angel stood and swayed slightly. Gunn immediately caught him and once Angel seemed to have motor functions again, he let go. "I'm going to bed, let me know if there's anything you need me for"

He left the office, leaving behind his three employee's in the dark and all coming to their own conclusions. Finally Cordy spoke "It's Buffy, it's got to be, she's the only one that can get him all broody "

Sunnydale

Willow couldn't understand it. She had studied the text for weeks, had gone over everything a hundred times or more. She'd done all the calculus, made sure all the ingredients were fresh and correct. So where was Buffy?

As they group walked back into the Summers house, Spike appeared at at the door before they all had a chance to enter

"Where is she?" he said excitedly

Their faces told him what he feared. It hadn't worked. His Buffy wouldn't be coming back. As if suddenly too weak to hold himself upright, he collapsed onto the stairs and broke down .

He should have known, nothing Willow tried with magicks worked. How had he been so naive? How could Willow attempt something that was doomed to fail?

Dawn stood at the top of the stairs , overhearing the banter that was tossed from one person to the next.

Buffy woke up gasping for breath. Her body seemed uncoordinated and heavy limbs refused to work . It was dark and cramped wherever she was. A million different scenario's ran through her mind. Then she remembered , she had been buried, she was in her coffin.

Panic set in and she punched and clawed at the lid, the satin liner ripped and splinters of wood rained down from the spot that Buffy concentrated on.

Spike pulled himself together and had left the house. He couldn't take the chatter that they had taken up in the lounge. His need for violence took him through his cemetery. After dusting several vamps, he decided to stop by Buffy's grave, though he didn't know why. He had avoided it since her funeral, seeing it made it real, he couldn't let himself believe she had gone and since he had been getting the flash backs, he knew that it was a lie. No point wasting time visiting a grave that was empty he told himself.

His vampire hearing caught the sound. He sat mesmerised by it for a long time until he saw the surface dirt shift. Panicked, he started digging at the point where fresh earth had been turned over.

A hand shot up and then clawed for purchase. Spike grasped her hand and pulled her up, Buffy's head and shoulders were now above ground. Using the base of her coffin, Buffy pushed her way up through the earth.She collapsed onto the grass beside her coffin and looked back at her headstone.

" She Saved The World A Lot " thats what you all come up with? Who's idea was that?"


	8. Chapter 8

A/N : - Thanks again for the kind reviews . Mrs Brood, I hope this cures your needs, and I'll be getting another two chapters out today hopefully! Thanks also to Divine one, Tabs and Dark Lover too, your reviews keep me and my imagination going! More dark stuff courtesy of Angelus and vamp William to come!

Chapter 8

London

William returned to the hotel to find Angelus waiting by the bay window. His stance gave off the usual air of self importance and something that made William shudder. Not wanting a confrontation, William walked past him and got as far as the bedroom door before he heard the low growl.

"And where might you have been til this hour hmm?"

"Hunting, got hungry and after your pep talk , I thought I'd go out and grab someone to eat" William didn't turn to face the larger vampire, hoping that he had bought it.Not like it was a complete lie, he had ingested Slayer blood.

"And I'm a monkeys aunt" Angelus scoffed "You must think me a complete idiot boy" Angelus grabbed William by the shirt tails and spun him onto the couch and promptly sat beside him. Slapping him on the leg and laughing "I can smell her on you"

"I..."

"You did in the Slayer, I'm so proud" he said with honesty in his voice "A reason to celebrate if ever there was one"

"How?"

"How'd I know? I can smell her all over you, and her blood, you even got to fuck the stupid bitch too"

William felt anger rise in him at the crudity that Angelus used , but if he was going to survive then he had to play along with the sick vampire.

Dru emerged from the bedroom followed by Darla , both women were dressed in only their underwear. Angelus rose to meet them , putting his hand upon Dru's breast and the other hand into Darla's knickers. Both women gasped and moaned.

"William has already shown that he is one evil son of a bitch, killed that Slayer wife of his after fucking her"

Dru walked away from Angelus' attentions and held her arms out to William. He watched Angelus and noted the narrowed eyes. As much as he hated to, he walked into the offered embrace . He felt her hand cup his cock and inwardly groaned as she stroked him til he was hard. She bit into his neck and drank from him, savouring the Slayer blood that flowed through his veins. To him, it was the last part of her that he had and Dru was stealing it from him. His fangs dropped and he bit into her shoulder, taking back the blood. Dru squirmed as she felt her orgasm hit , she knew that he was a special one. Now she knew that her wicked boy wouldn't disappoint.

"If I'm not mistaken, I promised a celebration, come, lets get our finerys on and go out. I think tonight calls for a massacre"

Sunnydale

"Buffy?"

"I never thought I would be so glad to see you"

"Thanks pet, make a bloke feel wanted"

She glanced around, her vision was still blurred but at least it was night here, not the bright morning that she had woke up to in London. Spike knelt beside her now and she could just make out the worried and confused look that he had . He must be as mixed up emotionally as I was. Buffy glanced down at his hand and saw the gold ring there. He noticed the path of her gaze and lifted his hand and bought hers up to his lips and applied the gentlest of kisses.

"I wasn't sure that it was all real" she muttered

"Makes two of us, unno they thought I was going as barmy as Dru, I knew you hadn't died."

As soon as he mentioned his sires name Buffy backed off .

"What did I say? Hey, what's wrong kitten?"

He didn't remember, of course, history was changed and he wouldn't know any different, except for the me part.

Spike scooped her into his lap and held her , he drank in her scent and the fact that she was back, and alive.

Buffy relaxed into his arms. They felt so familiar and yet so different. Spike kissed her cheeks and her neck.

Automatically, Buffy leapt away from him. She clutched at the wound that he had given her. Spike sniggered

"Pet, no need to cover up that little bite, you forget, I was there too"

Her hand fell away and he nuzzled the mark, running his tongue across it and eliciting a sharp intake of air from her. He smiled against her skin and let blunt teeth toy with it. Buffy felt weak and Spike caught her as her legs gave way .

"Lets get you home, the others will be worried, in fact I know they are.Red thought she'd buggered up the spell to get you back" he started carrying her towards Revello Drive

"I don't want to face them yet, don't take me back there" he halted and smiled

"Okay, my crypts not far, you know I'll end up the wrong side of a bloody stake for this though" he raised a brow at her

"No you won't, nobody messes with my husband and gets away with it" she smiled back and hugged into him

"C'mon Mrs Davenport, not a posh abode but it's home" he carried her across the threshold of the crypt and kicked the door shut.

L.A

Angel tapped his pen against the desk top and sat staring at the phone. Cordy and Wes sat out in the foyer watching through the window in his office door.

"How long has he been like that ?" Gunn asked as he looked at the same thing, having just come back from a job

"Hours. " Cordy said as she propped her chin up on her hand and then swapped hands. "He mumbled something about her being back and that he should ring Willow or Giles"

"So what's stopping him?"

"We don't know and he is not forthcoming with any information" Wesley replied

"Can't English just say he don't know?"

Cordy leaned forward keeping her eyes on Wesley, she smiled and whispered loudly "You think he's stuck up now, you should have known him back in Sunnydale. It was like he'd swallowed a dictionary and had a stick up his stiff upper ass"

Gunn laughed and then let it die as Wesley gave them both killer looks "I was not that bad!"

"Pffttt yeah, whatever" Cordy shot back.

They turned back to the window in the office door in time to see Angel pick up the phone and then drop it back into it's cradle.

Cordy hopped down off her perch and walked into the office .

"Enough already, gah, just phone them, just get it over with, the suspense is killing us out there!" she dialled Giles and once the ring tone started , she handed Angel the phone. Despite his refusals, once the Watchers voice was heard muttering a "Hello" Angel put the handset to his ear and returned the "Hello".

Sunnydale

Giles slammed the phone down and ran his fingers through his hair. The temptation to clean his glasses was overwhelming but he managed to control the urge. Angel had alerted him to the fact that Buffy had changed his memories as well as Spikes. Not just that, but Angel had also told him that Buffy had in fact had an affair of sorts with the vampire, confirming what Spike had said. How could the girl be so stupid? What had him even more bloody annoyed was the fact that she had married the bleached moron. Once she got back, if she got back, he would be having severe words with her. As for Spike, he would be lucky if he didn't bury a stake in his heart.

The Watchers gaze fell upon the bottle of whiskey and he gave in to temptation, something he had been doing a heck of a lot lately.

Willow walked through the cemetery with Xander. The usual nightly routine beckoned. Go and collect Spike, Patrol, go back to Revello Drive and check on Dawn and then Xander would go back home with Anya, leaving Spike and Willow .Most nights,Willow and Xander would stop by Buffy's grave and replace any dead flowers. Spike would always make his excuses and disappear whist they tended to her grave. Willow sympathised with him. It couldn't have been easy for him. She found that she was growing to like him, she appreciated the fact that he wasn't abandoning Dawn and that he helped keep them all safe by patrolling with them.

They arrived outside the crypt and thought that he must be asleep after a rough night or something. Normally he heard them coming and met them at the door, his duster on and ready to go. Tonight not only had he not met them at the door, but the crypt was dark and yet they could hear faint voices.

"Maybe he's got a girlfriend, which would be good, no more Buffy mope-age" Xander said shrugging and about to walk off

"No, Xan, you don't get it, he loved Buffy, it wasn't some fly by night stupid obsession"

"Okay it's a rebound gal, big deal, let the vamp get his jolies, but I for one don't wanna stand here and get with the hearing and that leads to visuals and bruergh ... okay see now" Xander wagged his finger at her "It's too late, vamp sex in my head and not of the good"

Willow found it hard to supress the laughter at Xander " I bet you it's all innocent"

"You just keep telling yourself that"

Spike rolled Buffy over and kissed the dip in her shoulder. She shimmied into his arms and rested her head on his chest, savouring the feeling of being back. He had given her a quick run down of events as they had happened here since she jumped.

Dawn had been doing well at school and she had been a godsend at home. She had formed a bond with Tara and Tara had felt the same way. Often the wicca had stayed with Dawn when she could have joined them at Scoobie meetings or at the Bronze. Tara seemed to have taken the role as Mum, often waking up to cook breakfast for everyone and had even started to stock up on blood for him.

He had kept the girl safe, in fact had protected everyone. He told her about patrolling, which then had him stiffen in her arms. A quick glance at the time and he shot out of bed, yanking on his jeans and t shirt, he slipped his feet into his boots and then swung back to the bed quickly to give her a peck on the cheek.

"Gah, bloody buggering hell" he yelled before coming back to devour her lips for a full on kiss. He whirled away , pulling the duster on as he climbed the ladder .

"What took you so long?" Xander snapped, we could have been eaten!"

"M'not that bloody lucky unfortunately " Spike grumbled. His mood was back to moody since he had to leave his warm and cosy bed that was full of sexy Slayer ." Here now ,so just keep your gob shut and try not to become vamp bait again"

Spike stomped off ahead leaving the two comrades to speculate on his latest snit.

Dawn looked out of the lounge window, she kinda felt something was going to happen, she just didn't know what. Tara looked up through the shield of hair , "Come away from the window sweety, you know that Spike said that the demons know that she's... not here now. They could see you and attack through the window"

" He's just being protect-o-vamp , somethings happening , I can feel it, can't you feel it?"

"It's nothing, want some hot chocolate?" Tara tried , desperate to change the girls train of thought. It seemed to work .

Dawn settled on the couch, hugging a pillow as she scanned through the channels to find something suitable enough to watch.

Xander and Willow made their pitstop at Buffys grave. On approach to it though Willow saw the disturbed soil. Crouching beside it, she looked up at Xander and bit her lip

"You don't think she came back do you?"

"Nah, she'd have come back to the house if she had, it's prolly just rabbits" Xander replied

Willow snorted " Maybe, if they were big fluffy demon bunnies with fangs"

"Good thing Anya isn't here to hear you say that" Xander smiled down at Willow "So the spell? It worked?"

"Yep. We just need to find out where she went"

Spike felt bad , they needed to know that she was safe and okay, but he had said that he wouldn't tell them she was back yet and his selfish side wanted her to himself for a while longer. The only person he actually felt bad for was Dawn, Niblet didn't deserve to be kept in the dark. He made a decision , he'd make his excuses, run back, tell Dawn , and get back here before they suspected anything.

"Err , think I just heard a demon, a big demon" he gestured how big with his hands " over there , I'll just go kill it , be back in a bit" and he took off after 'it'.

Dawn sipped her hot chocolate and watched as Tara poked the marshmallows in hers. She was deep in thought and didn't initially hear the front door burst open. Dawn leapt off the couch and ran to the front door, thumping into Spikes hard chest.

Tara looked up and frowned, why on earth was Spike so jittery? "W...w ... what's wrong S..spike"

"Nothin' , just needed to check up on Niblet here. Yeah, " he looked down at Dawn and winked at her, making her frown at him too "Past your bedtime isn't it? Get that ass of yours upstairs, go on "

Dawn was about to protest ,he motioned upstairs with his head and then looked back at Tara. "She looked so tired an' school night so"

Tara just nodded and smiled knowingly. Dawn huffed and then did as he had said , muttering all her not fairs and then slamming the bedroom door.

"Right then, I'll be off, "he opened the front door and left in a swirl of black leather.

Dawn sat on the bed mimicking him "Go to bed Dawn , it's a school night Dawn, let me treat you like your five Dawn" when she heard the faint tap tap on her bedroom window. She got up off the bed and opened the blind and opened the window when she saw that it was Spike.

"C'mon Niblet, aint got all night. Got someone that needs to see you"

Dawn climbed out of the window and once Spike had jumped down, she leapt, Spike caught her in his arms and put her back on her feet. He took her hand and they ran off towards his crypt.

As the door to the crypt opened , Buffy called out "That you William?"

Confused, Dawn stared at him and mouthed William, causing Spike to groan and roll his eyes "You bloody call me that and I'll snack on your neck Platelet" he let go of her hand and then walked to the edge of the ladder "S'me, an' a visitor love"

"I told you I don't want..." her voice stopped when she poked her head up through the hole and saw Dawn. "Well maybe not Dawn, but you best not have anyone else stopping by" she smiled at him as she came the rest of the way up.

Dawn suddenly found herself in a hug that was squeezing the life from her. Spike stood and watched the reunion for a second and then shook himself out of the trance like state "Right pet, best go make sure those pesky mates of yours aren't demon fodder , back soon " he kissed Buffy and ruffled Dawns hair before running back out of the crypt.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N :- See , been busy , two chapters and just getting started on chapter ten. Hopefully you are still intrigued by the story and are enjoying it. I would love to know how your thoughts , so please review!Thanks Lise x

Chapter 9

London

Angelus was drunk, Dru and Darla were tipsy and he felt light headed. They staggered back in through the hotel room door and all fell into chairs and couches. Williams legs splayed in front of him and he held his head in his hands. How had he allowed tonight happen , he had no idea.

Angelus had taken them back to his Mothers house. William had walked in and been confronted with his irate Mum. She lashed out with a cane and had beaten him, finally drawing his demon out. His growls did nothing to scare Anne off.

"What in Gods name are you William?"

"I'm a vampire you stupid woman!" he yelled at her "What was you bloody hitting me for?"

"You and Buffy didn't return, what have you done with her you vile creature!"

A scream from somewhere in the house alerted him to the feeding frenzy that the rest were indulging in. William closed his eyes and hoped that they would give him enough time to save his Mother.

"Mother, listen to me, you have to go or they will kill you, they'll make me kill you. Run, go to your friends, and don't return until the morrow evening "

"I refuse to let you and those beings run me from my home" she stood firm "You should know me better than that William"

He hung his head and felt the grief that would soon be hers, Dru swaggered into the room ."Why William, you haven't fed, and such a tasty treat "

Dru took his hand and pulled him into her, she danced with him and then pulled him down on the couch, attacking his lips , blood from his maids smearing across his face.

"William! Get off that woman at once!! What of Buffy?"

A cruel snigger from behind her drew her attention from her son, she stared into Angelus' eyes and froze.

"He killed her, took her life's blood and danced round her corpse, she tried to save him of course , but all she got for it was a few bruises and an ugly death"

"William still thinks he has a heart beat" Dru interrupted "Can't let go of his soul" she whimpered, throwing him off of her.

William fell to the rug and looked up at Angelus

"Well now boy, I'll have to do something to remedy that" Angelus picked him up by his collar and held him to his face. Snarling and baring his teeth, Angelus threw him into a corner and snatched his Mother into his arms, he yanked her head to the side and tore into Anne's neck. William yelled out to stop him and rushed at the vampire that was now draining his mother in front of him. Dru and Darla joined him, blocking his view of his mother. William sunk back to his knees and sobbed. He couldn't watch , his stomach would have rebelled against him. The three vampires let go of the lifeless body and laughed at him, Angelus took him by the shoulders and forced him to look.

"See boy, death and destruction, that is what we do, it is our nature. We revel in it, the sooner you learn to accept it and embrace it, the better and easier it will be for you. " he wrapped an arm around his back and held him in a manly hug. "Now, what do you say to that massacre now?"

William grinned , realising that the only way he was going to survive was to join them, to let his demon have the blood it craved. Inwardly he said a million apologies to the girl he loved and hoped that could forgive his weaknesses.

"I have a group of friends and aquaintances that I believe are at this very moment having a gathering of sorts. Maybe it's time I showed them how I really feel about them"

"Good man" Angelus patted his back and lead them all back into the night.

Sunnydale

Spike opened the door to the crypt, his hearing assaulted by the shrieks and laughter coming from the lower level. He smiled and tossed his duster over the chair. He went to the fridge and pulled out a pouch of blood. He sunk his teeth into the bag and drained it before throwing the empty bad into the trash. Buffy came up from below, giggling and was followed by an equally happy Dawn. Both girls rushed at him and enveloped him in a hug. He wrapped his arms around both of his girls and then released them.

"So you two all caught up then?"

Buffy nodded and Dawn gave a "Yep".

"It's getting late so we best get you back before dawn" he said as he busied himself at the back of the crypt. Spike saw the veil of sadness fall on Dawns face and it made him halt for a second. Letting Dawn stay would just draw attention to him and that would lead to the rest of the group finding Buffy.

"C'mon Niblet, Buffy just needs a few days to adjust, we all do"

Begrudgingly , Dawn nodded and went to the door to wait for Spike. He took Buffy in his arms and kissed her tenderly. He turned to Dawn and lead her out into the cemetery.

"So what the hell is going on, really?"

"Your sis ended up back in London, when I was human 'n' we got together, got married but I died an' then she came back"

"Fine!" she snapped "don't tell me! "

Dawn raced off ahead of him, Spike threw his fag away and gave chase "It's not cause I don't want to , s'just that your sis an' I haven't got our own heads round this yet an' we need to work it all out"

Dawn stopped and turned back to the vampire " Fine! I get it, you have Buffy baggage and things haver changed, before she went away" her voice hitched at the memory " you two could be left in a room with stakes and you would come back out alive, but she couldn't stand you apart from the boinking, I'm not stupid, but now your all with the love and the being married, but I don't get how that's a bad thing. You and my sister are a perfect match"

"Dunno bout that Niblet"

"Oh come on. You telling me that you didn't care about her before?"

Spike stood there , not denying it and not exactly confirming it either.

"Just as I thought. If you can't admit it to me then what chance have with the rest of the Scoobies"

She had a point. When I get back to the crypt I'm gonna have to do some talking and get her to open up to me.

Dawn climbed the tree and snuck back into her room. She looked back out to where Spike stood below the tree.The smoke from his cigarette curled around him as he waved her goodnight and then silently disappeared into the night.

London.

The four vampires stood outside Cecily's house . Darla was bemused. High society gatherings repulsed her, Dru on the other hand loved them. All the rich in one place, the pretty dresses and jewels, all hers once she had drained the persons that wore them. Angelus loved them for the artistry that could be formed from the setting. William just wanted to repay the guests for their cruel treatment of him and the embarrassment he suffered at their hands. He knew that they would treat him like it again, as soon as they entered the house, it started.

His companions circulated and behaved with decorum at first. William acted with dignity and poise , until he came face to face with Cecily herself.

Angelus cornered a lady under the stairs as she returned from the toilet. He forced her into the recess and leant his bulk against her so that she was out of view from passers by. Darla had made suggestions of a sexual nature to a handsome man and had taken him into another room. She had been on her knees performing an act that was below a lady when she sunk her teeth into him , he didn't feel the pain until he looked down at her face and saw the change in her features , making Darla bite down harder, almost biting his appendage off.

Dru danced to the classical music that drifted around the room. Finally she made her choice of victim. The woman who sat beside the fire place, she looked lost, her face devoid of emotions." Perfect " Dru whispered, catching the woman's attention.

William smirked. Cecily had been her usual unpleasant self.She tried to ignore the fact that he was stood before her, and continued a conversation with a female that William hadn't met before. He introduced himself and smirked as Cecily squirmed.

If William was honest with himself, he was actually enjoying this. Watching Cecily fluster as he flirted with her companion and hold her attention, was giving him a thrill. He shut away the William that was in love with Buffy and hoped that this side of him wouldn't spoil and taint that part of him. As he lead the woman away , he glanced back at Cecily , her temper was hard to hide and she stood, she clasped her gown in her fists and stormed out of the room. The dozen or so witnesses knew that William had made a pass at her before and that she had turned him down and had told him that he was beneath her, securing his fate as a loser in love and an embarrassment to the gentry due to his ill written poetry about her. Her shock at finding out that his awful poems were of his affection for her, made her a joke too.

William didn't care about where she had gone. For now he would be content to slaughter the people who had jibbed at his expense.Starting with this woman who had associated herself with them and had sniggered as Cecily had told her about him.

His fangs sunk into her neck , her blood was hot and tasted of lust. He could become addicted to this. The thrill of the moment rushed to his groin and he found himself grinding his erection into the dying woman's skirts. Her heart stopped beating and he released his bite. Blood coated his lips and chin , his tongue darted out to lap up the spilled blood. He wiped the blood from his chin on her dress and went back into the main room. He picked up the bag that he had bought with him and smiled. This would be the making of him in the eyes of his new family. All thoughts of Buffy were now gone. His demon resided there inside him now, and he was going to become something more than William the Bloody awful poet.

Angelus returned to the main room. Blood and gore coated everything. William was just hammering in the last of his rail road spikes , the man hung on the wall , a spike through his wrists and feet, and now William was just about to deliver the killing blow. The spike rested at the man's forehead, the hammer poised ready to fall and drive it through his skull. Angelus leant against the door frame and watched. He wiped blood from the door jam and sucked it from his finger, never removing his attention from William.

"Have to say, I didn't think you had it in you, but this is quite something" Angelus said as the man's dying scream echoed through the halls. "I would never of thought of such a cruel punishment for them all, but it lacks a certain flare"

"Sod flare, why have flare when you can just go for the killing and the pain?"

Angelus shrugged " That is what sets us apart from the rest of the vampires out there boy. We are the elite. We are the Order of Aurelius, masters in our own right,we don't just go for the hunt and the kill, we have somewhat of a legacy to uphold"

"Like vampire royalty then?"

"If that is how you see it then, yes"

Darla and Dru returned.

Darla's cry of "Oh my" got the attention of the men and they watched as she surveyed the destruction in the room. "Well now there is nothing worth taking from here. You could at least teach the boy some restraint. If he continues like this then we will be found out and hunted like the fledglings . It won't do Angelus, get the boy under control or else" With that the woman turned and left the house.

Angelus rolled his eyes, "Come, lets gather the jewels and monies and get out of here. Something tells me we are going to have to work hard at keeping our women happy tonight. "

William and Angelus walked out of the house, Angelus put his arm across his new childes shoulders, proud that Dru had found a man worthy of the name his clan held.

Sunnydale

Buffy woke up and stretched, Spike turned over and his arm slide around her waist ,pulling her to him. He whispered kisses along her shoulder and onto the mark at her neck. She pushed her back against him and ground her ass into his groin. His teeth toyed with the mark and he laughed when Buffy let out a groan.

"Mornin' minx"

"Somehow I doubt it's still morning, more like afternoon" she turned in his arms so that she faced him

"Best not get you used to vamps hours pet, you got a life to get back to"

He knew he shouldn't have said anything , but he needed her to get back to normal as soon as possible, not for his sake, but for Dawns.Buffy sat up and rubbed at her eyes, she threw the covers back and rose off the bed. She began pacing the room .

"Bollocks" he slammed his back down into his pillow

"You don't want me now, is that it" she choked out

"Don' be bloody daft Buffy, I waited one hundred an' twenty four soddin years for this so don't even try that on me"

"So what is it then? You blame me for that night? You hate me for changing your past?"

He sat back up and grabbed her hand as she past the foot of the bed, pulling her into his arms he answered her.

"I wouldn't change a bloody thing love. If it hadn't of happened we wouldn't be here like this, I wouldn't... you wouldn't love me, we wouldn't be married"

Buffy picked up on his pause, and smiled at him "You loved me before all this didn't you?"

Tears prickled his eyes, he tried to blink away the itching they caused only to feel them fall . God he was such a ponce .

"Yeah okay I did but .."

"Why didn't you say anything? I used you, treated you badly, you were my way of getting the stress of Glory and Dawn out and you just let me" she kissed him "Because you already loved me"

"Yeah, that's about the size of it. I took what I could get Buffy, even if it was just crumbs."

"God, how did I not see it then?"

"Like you said, you had all that other crap in your life, I don't blame you for it, or anything else"

Giles groaned as his door opened, Xander ,Anya, Tara and Willow came in, Dawn followed them in and dropped herself into the chair facing him. Her eyes looked dark and she was obviously focused on something other than the meeting.Giles felt for the girl, his fatherly affection for Buffy, now being transferred to this young energetic girl as well.

Willow looked at him and smiled sheepishly. Tara squeezed her hand , Xander was busy chowing down on the doughnuts that they had bought as part of the routine. Scooby meeting equals sugary goodness .

Giles didn't know where to start. He noticed the lack of a certain vampire, which he found odd, considering he had little patience for him. He raised his brows and shook off the concern for his absence.

"Right I want to hear everything regarding the ritual , and then we will go over why it is it failed to bring her back"

All eyes shot to him as he said

"She is back" Willow replied "We checked her grave, just to swap the flowers and it was 'disturbed' "

"Disturbed, how? she had the Watchers attention fully focussed on her.

"Like a vamp had crawled from the grave kinda disturbed "

Giles rushed to a text book and read it, then he turned the book round and pointed to a passage with the text.

Xander and Willow looked at him and together they muttered the immortal words " Oh crap"


	10. Chapter 10

A/N :- Again with the hugest of thanks to those of you who have reviewed . I get the biggest buzz when I read them! I'm really enjoying writing this story part of that is knowing that you guys are enjoying it too. I have so many idea's floating around in my head at the moment so, lots more to come!

Than you all again

Lise

Chapter 10

Sunnydale

Her third day back.

Spike woke her up by leaping from the bed and swatting his body with his hands, shouting "get them off me". Realising nothing was there, he sniffed and acted embarrassed. Buffy sniggered and got a growl for it. He leapt at the bed and 'attacked ' her.

Giles had had enough of Buffy's illusiveness and Spikes disappearance meant only one thing, she was with him.Being as it was daylight outside and no cloud cover, he knew that Spike would be in his crypt.

The two lovers were oblivious to the third person that had entered the crypt. Spike had tossed Buffy back on the bed after her launching herself at him. He jumped on top of her and was snarling into her neck when Giles finally came down the ladder to confront them.

At his age , he should have known better. His face flushed and his brain refused to communicate with the rest of his body, including his mouth.

Buffy grabbed at the sheets and covered herself and Spike.

Giles finally got his legs to move and he returned to the upper level . He didn't have to wait long before a sheepish Buffy and a cocky Spike joined him.

"Just what the hell is going on?" he yelled "How can you possibly hide out here and not inform us that you have come back? How can you stay with Spike of all people?"

Buffy didn't say a word, she just stared at the floor. She reached for Spikes hand which he gladly gave her with a gentle squeeze. His anger at the intrusion and now the yelling was rising within him. It only got worse as Giles turned his anger and frustration out on the vampire.

"How could you not inform us that Buffy was back? Was that part of your plan? To hold her against her will and take advantage of her?"

"He wasn't" she said softly . His arms enveloped her and she rested her head on his chest.

Giles glared at them and snatched his glasses off , he pointed them at the two of them "So you two had better explain to me then, what the hell is going on"

Buffy broke away from Spike and sat on the tomb Spike walked to her side and stroked her arm as she prepared to tell her Watcher everything.

L.A

Angel ran down the stairs and went into the office without saying anything to the rest of the A.I. team.

"And another day of brooding alone starts"

"Cordy is it really necessary for you to bait him?"

Wesley walked in to the office and asked if Angel had any new information. Angel shook his head and Wesley sat down.

"I don't know what is going on with you but if you let me know, maybe I could help"

"I appreciate it, but this is something personal. "

"Regarding Buffy?"

Angels eyes met his and stayed "What do you know of it?"

Wesley felt the vibes coming off his boss and he shifted in his seat, clearly the situation with Buffy and Spike had upset him more than they thought ,"Just that she altered Spikes history and apparently your as well"

Angel stood up and tossed the pen he was holding, back onto the desk, it rolled and hit the floor. Wesley's eyes followed it's path, not wanting to look at Angel to see the effect this was having on him.

"It did, I remember meeting her as Angelus and striking a bargain with her, I kept my part but she had disappeared before I could hurt her fortunately. She wore my bite , that protected her, but well, I don't know why but ..."

"But what?"

"Well, she ... took something from me"

"Memories?"

"Yes, things that shaped me into who I was, who I am now effectively"

"Angel you seem the same person to us, maybe a little more troubled, but never the less, still the same "

London

The carriage pulled up outside the Inn in Leeds. Angelus was the first to step out and offer his hand to help Darla and then Dru out. William, or Spike as he was now known, stepped down in a flurry of coat and attitude.

"Don't worry bout it, I bet they don't even notice til we're long gone. If they do, well , I'm thinking that the two of us would be no match for the likes of them"

Angelus growled "We aren't hooligans Spike, we're used to living in the circles of gentry and keeping ourselves off of the Watchers Council hit list"

"Watchers Council?" he asked "The ones that trained Buffy" his voice trailed off as the words tumbled from his mouth. His heart ached and he closed his eyes , seeing her face as he made love to her. He opened his eyes again and returned to his arrogant persona.

"Well, let them find us, I'm sure between us all, we could give them something to record for future generations of Slayers"

Outside an angry mob formed, trapping them in the Inn. Angelus watched as more men gathered, his anger with the youngest of the group grew. Darla paced the small room that they now resided in, Dru fluttered around the room in her own fantasies, completely unaware of the danger. Spike shifted and rocked on his feet. Eagerness at having a fight wound him up tighter than a clockwork spring, Angelus could see that he was going to explode with energy soon, and he didn't like the thought of that happening in the confined space of the small hotel room.

Angelus pulled Darla away from the other two , "There is a sewerage tunnel that will lead us out of here and it is at the back of the building. If we can get Dru and Spike to remain quiet enough, we should get away safely"

"And go where? I haven't been a vampire for three hundred years to start living in filth and hiding in sewers just because a few mortals decide we ate the wrong person"

"You tell him " Spike chipped in

"Shut up!" Angelus growled

"So what do you suggest? That we wait it out and hope that they don't barge in and kill us? In case you hadn't noticed , dawn is fast approaching and then we would be trapped by them"

"So we escape now and hope that they don't follow us" Darla snapped, she gave Spike a look that could burn harsher than holy water. Not that it mattered to him.

Sunnydale

Buffy sat on the couch next to Spike. Giles busied himself in his kitchen preparing cups of tea for everyone except Spike. Willow smiled at them both hoping that it would break the frosted atmosphere and ease some of the tension , maybe even make herself feel a little better.Xander scowled at Spike. His hatred of all things Spike rising to the surface and seeing him holding her hand, his arm wrapped around her waist or massaging her shoulder, wasn't helping the deep rooted disgust. Anya was unaffected, she knew that Spike was in love and she suspected that the Slayer felt the same way. As an ex vengeance demon she knew that vampires were excellent lovers and she had also known plenty of Slayers that had in fact had vampires as their life partners. After all, vampires matched them in strength and stamina, it almost made sense that they would be drawn to each other sexually. So, Anya flicked through her girls mag reading the agony aunt pages, trying to keep herself from being bored totally .

Tara sat the other side of Spike. She was the newest to the group and felt uncomfortable at being at the meeting. Lately Spike had grown in his respect for her. She had become the motherly influence in Dawns life and had shown him a kindness that the others lacked.

So now that they were all present and correct, Giles had no idea where to start,so he adjourned to his kitchen to make tea.

He had hidden in there for a while and the adult in him told him that he had to go back and start this meeting, if you could call it that. To him it seemed more like a interrogation and venting session. Xander looked like he was about to stake Spike for daring to kiss Buffy's shoulder, definitely time to go back and face the music Ripper, he thought. He still had to inform them all of the results of his whole night of research that he had indulged in. Once this was over he was definitely returning to England for some rest and relaxation.

He put the tray on the table and allowed everyone to settle back down with their beverages. Once calm had settled again he coughed to clear his throat before starting.

"Before we all start I just want to let you all know that I will not tolerate bickering or throwing accusations around. I will not accept stakings or beatings here either. " Everyone mumbled something and when that had calmed down, he began.

"Buffy's told me that she took the journey back in time to stop a new vengeance demon from coming forth, she so happened to be a friend of William's, when he was human. The Powers didn't take into consideration that William and Buffy would know each other or that they would cross paths. I'll come back to that in a minute. Angelus was in the vicinity at that time as well. Buffy saw fit to stop Dru from siring William on the date he was meant to die, so she altered history. Thank heavens you didn't fight him or stake him, or Dru for that matter. William was sired a few days after he should have been and Buffy would have been left in that time with no allies, although the Slayer line does not run through her, it would have left a break in the chain that would have left Slayers in training vulnerable. The Powers had foreseen this and so with the right push, they orchestrated a plan involving Willow. Which brings us up to date. The problem with the spell that Willow performed had never occurred to me before I read the Barcolontic Texts last night. In the text it mentions a once dead chosen warrior, causing a shift in time and coming back from the dead again. In doing so, she comes back different, if you are aware of Slayer mythology , then you will understand what has happened, for now, I'd like to show you using Buffy and Spike"

He held out his arms to signal their spots. He reassured Buffy that it was okay before he asked Spike if he still had the chip, once he got the nod, he instructed Spike to hit Buffy . Wearily Spike thought of the times she had infuriated him and he bought forth his demon and hit Buffy in the stomach. Spike instinctively put his hand to his head waiting for the white hot lightening pain to shoot off inside his skull, it never came, making the group and Spike ,gape at her with open mouths. Buffy frowned and pouted.

"I came back wrong"

"Not wrong exactly" The Watcher continued as Buffy and Spike resumed their seating arrangements. "When Buffy passed through the portal it altered her essence, the Slayer part of her. I won't bore you with too much of the details as to what makes a Slayer , but suffice to say that it is in it's pure form, a demon. It lies within her and only surfaces whenever a demon or vampire is in close proximity and she has to fight. Now though, the Slayer demon has fused completely with Buffy.Buffy has become a hybrid."

"Great, can't I have one day where I can be normal Buffy? I'm not going to grow a monkey tail or horns am I? Or get all hairy and have to spend three hours a day shaving?"

Giles smiled at her and Spike squeezed her hand before raising it to his lips.Giles continued.

"As for the changing of history, that was a bloody stupid thing to do! Spike now has a head full of confusion as to what is real and what is not, so has Angel"

"Angel, how comes?"

"You saw him, made a pact with him, wore his mark I believe? That alerted Angelus of your future together, now Angel is dealing with the fact that Spike or rather William took that away. "

"But Angel and I still happened, Spike stayed away from the hellmouth until the St Vigeous thingy. Even then we didn't well unno"

"The fact remains that you didn't love him the way you were supposed to, you were the reason he stayed on the path to redemption, now he feels there is no point, he has lost his way. I believe the Powers sent Spike back here, when Dru made it clear that their time together was at a close, I surmised that that was in fact the Powers sending her the vision of Buffy and Spike together, so she had no choice. Your choice to return here was preordained, so that you would be in place for this to happen. After talking to Wesley and consulting book after book, I have come to the conclusion that, Spike is the new champion that the Powers that Be need. He is the one that fights at the shoulder of the Slayer. Spike now has a path towards redemption."

"Bollocks" Spike stood up "I don't even have a bloody soul"

"No" Giles replied "You don't" he walked behind the couch and rested a hand on Buffys shoulder "You share yours with Buffy"

The Slayer and vampire stared at each other, Spike cocked a brow and smiled "How the bloody hell did that happen?"

"I'm not sure to be honest, but it would of happened once the Powers knew that time had been changed and that thr reprocussions would have the effect it did"

"The night you came to me, after your siring, I felt it" Buffy said

"I thought that was just ... after glow or something"

Giles coughed , bring the attention back to him "Well, I'm not sure what else will be uncovered but that is pretty much all I have to share on the matter, except that we will have to help Angel, get him back onto the path "

"Right"

"Buffy , I know that you have only just returned and that I'm sure it is a little overwhelming for you , but we need to do tests, find out..."

"No"

"... what effect the change has had on your abilities" he paused after her interruption "What do you mean no?"

"I'm still me Giles, not some freak that probing and poking" she tutted at Spikes snigger and raised brow , turning back to Giles she carried on " I am still the girl that I was , just instead of having the Slayer in me as a whole being of it's own , it's now a part of me in every sense, I won't be a lab rat for you to dissect"

"I understand, and you realise that it is imperative that the Watchers Council do not learn of this change of events and circumstances"

Everyone nodded.

Giles finally let out a sigh, sat down and cleaned his glasses.

"Is that it?" Spike asked

"For now, although I do want to talk to you alone at some point Spike"

Spike nodded

Buffy reached for a doughnut and her now cold tea. She grimaced and put the tea back, "Giles?"

"Hmmm" he said swallowing the mouthful of doughnut

"Why do I remember both sets of memories?"

"Possibly due to the Slayer in you, I haven't really put much thought to it"

"But I'm not the only one, Angel does, and Tara does too"

"Then I suggest we work out the hows and whys later, but for today, I think I have had quite enough of this topic"

"Me too" Buffy replied as she popped the last bite of the sugary goodness into her mouth "Now I just want to have a little fun, slayer style"

"If you patrol, take ..."

"I know I know take my soul mate" she said as she stood and took Spikes hand

Spike smiled, the thought of being her soul mate , made his chest tighten and he could almost feel his heart beat again.


	11. Chapter 11

A/n :- Ta very much for the reviews again, Mrs Brood, had to get the formal stuff out of the way before more of the good stuff, otherwise the rest of the story would be plotless and just all about the luffy spuffy... okay so no bad there but unno. I'm just glad your still enjoying the tale I tell.

I have a few things mulling around in my noggin and I'm in a tizz. I want Angel sorted one way or another, now do I have him go completely ga ga and lock him in a padded cell... or have him turn on Buffy and let Spike stake his sorry ass ? Hmmmmm ... ooo I'm evil. Anyways , enjoy!!!!

Lise

Chapter 11

Sunnydale

Spike held Buffys hand as they walked through one of the smaller cemeteries. They had dispatched eight vamps already in this one alone. It seemed the demon community had decided to make with the jolies on the hellmouth since she had been gone. She expected as much, Buffy was just grateful that the Scoobies had had Spike on their side while she was AWOL. She couldn't stand the thought of one of them dying whilst she had been somewhere else.

"Deep in thought love" he said

"Yeah, just glad you're here and were here to look after everyone while I was unno"

"Someone had to look after them, specially the whelp, all this time by your side and he's still soddin clueless"

Buffy laughed "He has his uses, and not just for the doughnut run before you say anything"

It was his turn to laugh.

"Where do we go from here Buffy?"

"I don't know, I mean it's hard to get my head round the fact that I've changed , I still feel like me and well, I'm confused, I kinda haven't dealt with the whole thing really. London was intense, the whole you human and ... I so suck at the talking thing"

Spike sat down on the grass, his back against a headstone , Buffy sat curled into his side.He looked up at the clear sky and smiled .

"If you could turn back the clock... again, would you change anything? " he asked

"No. definitely not, well maybe I'd avoid Angelus , but this with you? No"

Spike kissed her and smiled "Good, neither would I"

After the patrol Buffy found herself stood outside her house. The lights were on all over the house which told her that everyone was home. She saw the shadowed shape of Tara walk around in the lounge and Dawn came to the window and looked out.

"Damn"

"Wha'ssup Goldilocks?"

"Dawn saw me"

"So now you have to go in, is that it?"

She nodded

"So no time like the present pet" he squeezed her hand and pulled her towards the door.

The door flew open and Dawn ran into her sisters arms "Please say you've come home" she whispered "I don't think I can take one more day of listening to Anya and Xanders sex talks even though they try and use code , and and I so missed you"

"Missed you too, but I can't come in "

"Why not ?" the hurt and confusion on her face almost broke Buffys heart "Cos your stood in the way dumbass" Buffy smirked at her and then walked into the house once Dawn had moved out of the way.

The place hadn't changed, which she was grateful for. Dawn walked around them and stopped in front of them . She gave Buffy and Spike a quick kick in the shins each. Her arms crossed at her chest and her resolve face firmly set,

A mutual "Ouch" came from the injured pair followed by "What was that for?"

"That was cos you two got married in a time and place that meant I couldn't be there , and cos you both kept me in the dark before, and cos I thought you had died" she pouted

Buffy raised her brow at Spike and they both smiled .

"Sorry Niblet"

"Kinda hard to invite you to a wedding that happened over one hundred years ago"

"Don't use Slayer logic on me" Dawn called back as she walked into the lounge. Spike and Buffy followed her.

Giles hung up the phone and sat down in the chair , he waited for the pair to settle back in and then took the floor again.

"Wesley has agreed to bring Angel back to Sunnydale rather than you two going to L.A. They should arrive at some point this evening."

"And just where do you suggest the morbid one stays?" Spike asked the Watcher "If you suggest here then your off your soddin rocker" he lit a fag and took a deep draw from it

"Actually, it's probably the safest place for him" Buffy suggested

Spike scowled at her, the threat from the broody git rising from within him once more. Seeing his anger rise , Buffy went carried on

"If he is in the state we think he is then he could go either way, last thing we all need is Angelus back. Here at least we can keep an eye on him, and he can stay in the basement out of the way of the pesky u.v that you vamps like so much"

"So he gets the safety of the Slayers basement while I stay in the bloody crypt , where I can't help out in the day should he go all apocalypse nowish"

"No, you'll be here, what? You thought that I'd let my husband stay in a dank and smelly crypt, the other side of Sunnydale?"

"Well yeah"

"Stupid vampire"

"So I'm gonna be moving in with you then" he grabbed her waist and pulled her back into his chest and snarled into her neck

Xander huffed and walked into the kitchen, Giles cleared his throat, loudly.

"Now that sleeping arrangements have been made, I suggest that you get the basement ready for the guest, as in chains"

"Got some in the back of the Desoto Rupes so that's covered"

"Dare I ask" he looked at Spike with a brow raised. Spike made to answer "Don't I'm not sure I want the answer" Spikes jaw snapped shut but the smirk remained.

"So... guess we better go get in a blood supply then, if I have to play hostess to two vamps"

Buffy picked up her favoured stake and headed to the door, realising that Spike wasn't behind her she looked back over her shoulder "You coming or what?" , she didn't wait and she opened the front door and walked out, leaving the door ajar.

L.A

Angel sat in the car and stared out the window. He watched as the last of the cities suburbs flash past, the street lights got fewer and it seemed as though the darkness of night enclosed him til he was almost drowning in it. How could a few changed memories change him so much?

The thought of staying in her house, being councelled by them, back in a town that if he was honest, he was glad to see the back of, filled him with dread. The fact that Spike would be there just made the dread that much more deep. Glancing at Wesley, he saw the flash of fangs sinking into his neck and the car crashing over into a bottomless ravine, Angel jolted back against the door with eyes wide open. Wes looked across briefly, trying to concentrate on the road and also reassure Angel that things were okay and that it the journey wouldn't be much longer than another thirty minutes. Angel relaxed again and tried to close his eyes in a bid to stop the visions that haunted him.

Yorkshire

Spike was getting bloody bored of hiding in the mineshaft. It was worse than being trapped in the hotel. He admitted that this was his fault, to himself, like hell was he going to admit it to that buffoon Angelus . He looks at Angelus who is now at the end of his nerves and temper , Spike really has excelled in royally pissing him off.

"Perhaps it's my advancing years that make me so forgetful, William.Remind me why don't we kill you?We barely got out of London alive,because of you. Everywhere we go, it's the same story. And now...You've got me and my women

hiding in the luxury of a mine shaft all because William the Bloody likes attention. This is not a reputation we need."

"I'm sorry, did I sully our good name? We're vampires! And it's Spike now"

"All the more reason to use a certain amount of finesse." Angelus pushed the stake further into his chest, without actually breaking skin

"Bollocks! That stuffs for the frilly cuffs and collars crowd. I'll take a good brawl any day."

"And every time you do, we become the hunted."

Darla and Drusilla watch as the two men argue , the two women are highly amused by them.

"I think they're going to fight" Darla sing songed with a smile on her face

"The King of Cups expects a picnic, but this is not his birthday." Dru drawled , eyes wide as she watches

"Good ... Point" Darla answers her as she looks at the crazy vampire with a look of disbelief

"Yeah, know what I prefer to being hunted? Getting caught." Spike announced , still pinned by Angelus

"That's brilliant strategy. Really, pure cunning." Angelus said sarcastically

"Sod off. When's the last time you unleashed it? All out fighting a mob, back to the wall, nothing but fists and fangs? Don't you ever get tired of fights you know you're gonna win?"

Angelus furrowed his brow "No. A real kill, a good kill it takes an artistry. Without that, we're just animals."

"Poofter." Spike spat at him

Angel shoved him. Spike shoves him back, hard. Angel broke a pickaxe handle in two, splitting it in his hands, and pressed the sharp wooden end up against Spike's chest. Spike started to laugh and Angel stopped

"Now you're getting it!"

"You can't keep this up forever. If I can't teach you, maybe someday an angry crowd will. That, or the Slayer." Angelus walked away smirking, knowing that William... Spike was reminded of his beloved Buffy.

Sunnydale

"They're here" Willow called out.

Angelus hesitantly got out of the car and looked towards the house. Great he thought, a welcoming commitee. He looked back over his shoulder and watched Wesley get the hold alls out of the car.

"Great, now all we need to make the night complete is a hoard of demons to crash through the window and start chowing down on us" Xander said nonchalantly

"Hey!" Willow said in a panicked voice "You know not to say those things, nobody says things like that , it's bad luck, it jinxes us, this is the hellmouth, it's tempting fate ,"

"Calm down Willow, not like it's gonna happen " he replied

"Now it's definitely gonna happen" she tutted and walked off to help Wesley.

"Buffy and Spike have just gone to get supplies in, they shouldn't be long"

Angel hovered at the door, unsure as to whether his invite had been evoked or not. He reached out his hand to test it and found no barrier, he walked in and stood staring at the room.Nothing had changed. He smiled, same old Summers house. It actually gave him a sense of calm.

Spike pulled her into the crypt, his lips stayed on hers, staggering backwards towards the ladder.He swept her up in his arms and dropped through the hole and landed softly. He placed her on the bed and crawled up her body, forcing her to lie down. His hands searched her top for the hem and pulled it over her head, his lips finally gave up their worship at her mouth and journeyed the holy grail of her body. She arched her back as he slipped blunt teeth over her hip and his fingers graced her nipples, making them peak under his attention. Gasps simmered in the air between them and Spike groaned as she ghosted her fingers over his erection.

He knelt between her legs and shrugged off his duster and yanked his tee off. Buffy bit her bottom lip and stroked down his chest, finally using nails to clutch at his hips which she used to pull him back down to her. Somehow during the next frenzied battle of lips and tongues, her jeans had been removed and he was naked, she only became aware when she felt his cool tip at her entrance and he entered her. Their joint moans echoed around the vast cavern. Spike stilled within her, his icy blue gaze met hers and she was lost, anything that was beyond the two of them no longer existed. Spike brushed the loose hair away from her face and he hitched his unneeded breath

"Your so beautiful Buffy, I .. god I love you so much"

Her hand cupped his cheek and she felt the wetness , his emotions were pouring out of him and into their love making. How could she not love him?

"I love you too William, always"

His head dropped to her shoulder and he began the slow movement again. He wanted this to last, to stay like this with her. To keep her all to himself and be selfish.

Buffy could feel the build up starting, her back raised to meet his thrusts and she ground her pelvis into his, forcing him in deeper, making him growl and his thrusts became more forceful. She saw the change in his features and smiled. His gold eyes shone in the small amount of light that filtered down from the upper level and saw her smile. Her acceptance made him swell , his tongue moistened his lips and he dropped his head to her shoulder. Tongue and teeth caressed the now healed scar on her neck, making her pants and moans come thick and fast. His low growl emanated from deep in his chest as he felt the pull of his orgasm, he reached down between their joined bodies and stroked her swollen nub until she was writhing below him, on the edge of orgasm. Spike kept her there until he was ready , Buffy felt him swell within her and the walls of her slick core gripped him. Her nails sunk into the flesh of his shoulders and he felt the pulsing pulling him with her, he bit into his scar gently, taking her crashing into the most powerful of orgasms, her screams into his shoulder could still be heard echoed around them as her body fell into the next orgasm as he thrust out the remainder of his.

He collapsed to the side of her, panting and hot from her body heat. He pulled her into him and they lay there in the euphoria that surrounded them.

After laying in the dark together for what seemed like forever, Buffy sat up and Spike moaned at the loss of contact. She dropped a kiss to his temple and then got up to hunt for clothing, she managed to find their clothes even though she was hindered by the dark.

Spike did his belt up and shrugged on his duster, Buffy pulled on her boots and then looked up at him.

"We'll have to come here for a while, the house is gonna be pretty full for now"

"I know pet, we could always just go for it, who knows, might get rid of some of them early, 'specially if you scream like you did earlier"

"Such a Spike thing to say"

"Well duh!" he sniggered "Think I'd go back to being a poncey git just cos you changed a few memories?"

"No... no and please don't, I love you just the way you are" she kissed him and started up the ladder.

Once they were walking back across town to the house she stopped.

"Will they be able to tell what we were doing?"

"No love, well Angel might but not the others"

"Great,"

"Blood is in the fridge, help yourself, only rules of the house are , no inviting strangers in, clean up after yourselves and nobody goes out without letting at least two others know where they are going"

"Right"

"Oh and keep blinds and curtains drawn in daylight hours, which is pretty obvious, but you'll be surprised how often that is forgotten"

"Right"

Buffy rolled her eyes. She knew that Angel wasn't much of a talker before this but now? Gah! He was giving her a stress headache.

She continued with the settling him in. "Towels and fresh sheets " she said as she opened up a built in closet just outside the bathroom. He nodded . Now the bit she dreaded telling him. She opened the door to make a point "Mine and William, I mean Spikes room" his head dropped "Knock first "

Finally he was settled in the basement with books and a pouch of blood. Buffy sunk on the couch and put her feet up on the table. Dawn bought her a mug of coffee, which she savoured. It had been one of those days she thought would never end. Thank god there's no apocalypse snapping at my heels she thought, then groaned as she mentally chastised herself for probably jinxing herself.

Spike stood in the doorway, silk bottoms on, an arm each side of the door frame "Your bloody knackered woman, let's get you tuckered up, the brooding git will yell if he needs us"

Dawn stood "That's my cue, night guys, and I'm glad your back and unno, we're all okay. " she pecked Buffy and Spikes cheeks and ran upstairs. Buffy heard the click as her bedroom door shut and she sighed deeply.

"Please say today is officially over"

"Not quite yet pet"

She looked at him and frowned "Not over til I hear that gentle bloody snore of yours, c'mon" he held his hand out for her and she gratefully took it. They went upstairs and the house was finally silent.


	12. Chapter 12

A / N :- Thanks go to all those who are reading this , especially to those that have reviewed. I'm amazed at the positivity! You guys have given me the best feedback. Thanks to Mrs Brood as always, to The Girl In The Wrong World, also to Tabs, Divine One and to DarkLover. Your the best!

Chapter 12

To wake up to the smell of cooked bacon and coffee was an anomaly in the Summers household. Buffy rolled over and found the left side of the bed empty. The smell wafted again and her stomach growled it's own appreciation for the delicious aroma. Buffy tossed back the covers and yelped.

"What are you doing in here Angel?"

" Need to see you, talk to you, "

God he looked half starved, pale and thin, his eyes had sunken and dark circled his sockets.

"Come on, she held a hand out to him "Lets get you back downstairs and get you fed, you look ill "

"Spike "

"What about him?" Buffy frowned

"He glows" Angel laughed maniacally "Dru knew"

"Okay so not being on board with the crazy speak, so how bout we feed your brain and see if the cuckoo flies the nest"

"Don't ask!" Buffy said as she entered the kitchen and saw the look on Spikes face. He served up the pan of eggs and put a fork on her plate.

He slammed a pouch of blood in the microwave and stood against the sink as Angel sat next to Buffy, never taking his eyes off Spike.

"First thing I'm doing is getting a soddin bell to go round rain man's bloody neck, that or a noose"

Buffy nearly choked on her eggs and smiled at Spike "Give him a break, and that's not funny" she giggled

"Then why do I see and hear you laughing eh pet?"

Changing the subject she pointed to breakfast "This is good, could get used to this"

The microwave tinged and Spike served up the blood, sitting the mug in front of his Grandsire. Angel looked at it and snarled, his feral features came forward and he drank greedily.

By the time Buffy had finished, the rest of the house were waking up and coming downstairs. Spike served up dishes of bacon and eggs for everyone else, while he remained out of the way with Buffy. Angel was ushered back downstairs.

"How are we going to deal with him? He seems worse now than he was back in L.A"

"No idea love, course we could just stake him"

"I'll have a chat with Wes and Giles , see what they suggest. So..."

"So..."

She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest. Spike rested his chin on her head and relished the feeling of having her close. "Do you ever think about what would of happened if I hadn't been sent back ?"

"No, don' wanna think like that. I got lucky , let's just leave it at that" he kissed her and walked out of the hug.

"I'm gonna go and see how he's doing, see if I can't get some sense out of him" Spike picked up a stake and tucked it in the waistband of his jeans. He opened the basement doors and heard the sobs. Rolling his eyes and sighing, he took the first step down and then shut the door.

It was dark and Spike could vaguely make out Angels form, huddled on the cot against the far wall. The chains hung loosely to the side of the cot, apparently Buffy felt he didn't need restraining, Spike huffed, and ran his fingers through his hair. Slowly he approached his Grandsire and tilted his head.

Angel had his knees to his chest and had rested his forehead on them, sobbing like a child. Spike felt it , his sadness. Being in close proximity to his elder was now renewing the bond between them. He hoped that maybe Angel was feeling it too and that this may help towards Angel getting his sanity back. Familial bonds between vampires were known to help in some strange ways , he hoped that this would be one such case.

"Sire?" he said softly, the sobs hitched and he heard Angel sniff.

" Go away William, nothing here that you can take, nothing left that you can take from me"

"Is that what this is about? That I have Buffy now?"

"And my calling, don't forget that"

"Look Buffy didn't set out to do anything like change history, well maybe stop me from gettin sired I guess but she didn't know it would do this"

"She knew, don't be so bloody naive. She got involved with William cos of her own stupid wants. "

Spike looked at him and frowned. Right at that moment he was so much like Angelus, he was the most in control and sane that he had been since arriving.

"Yeah, you work it out Spike, she arrives, finds you somehow, plays with the romantic idiot William, marries him and then returns where you are, and now your playing house and husband with her like it's normal"

Spike sat down heavily , she had manipulated him too. Sure, he had feelings for her but before she left she made it clear that he was nothing more than a tension relieving fuck.God he was still that fool William inside.

Angel laughed "I lost her because of it, sure I still had the fling, but I was a substitute for you Billy boy" his laughter died away " and as for my path to redemption, well she set you on that so now your the champion, good luck there"

Spike furrowed his brows , whatever happened to the cocky ,arrogant Slayer of Slayers that he was , proud to be? Why the hell couldn't he just snap her neck and move on to the next?

'Because the girl isn't just a Slayer she is The Slayer, his Slayer, even more so now that she had undergone changes. She is your equal, she deserves a mate, a champion worthy of her and your the lucky sod' his subconscious screamed at him.

"Shut it you git, you know sod all bout us" he yelled back at Angel "I came down here to help you out and all you can do is to spout your insane bloody mouth off " his fist connected with his cheek, forcing Angels head back into the wall behind him.

Spike paced the basement waiting for Angel to come round. He'd taken worse from Spike before now ,so he knew he wouldn't be knocked out for long. As if he had heard his thoughts, Angel woke.

"So that's how it is, you beat on the poor soul your meant to be saving, tut tut , can't see Buffy liking that "

Enough was enough, Spike knocked him out again and whilst he was unconscious, Spike chained him up and then went back upstairs.

Romania , 1898

"So, Angelus has gotten himself in trouble with some Gypsies huh? And I should care ?" Spike spat at Darla

Later that day

Darla stood in front of an elder of the gypsies. "You took him from me. You stole him away. You gave him a soul."

"He must suffer - as all of his victims have suffered."

"That is no justice. Whatever pain he caused to your daughter was momentary ... over in an instant.. or an hour. But what you've done to him will force him to suffer for the rest of eternity! Remove that filthy soul so my boy might return to me."

"Angelus is gone on away. Where is he?" Dru asked confused

Darla grabbed a hold of the Gypsy's neck "Drusilla, the camp ..go on ... kill things!"

"He shall be very cross if he finds we had a lovely mass slaughter without him." Her eyes unfocussed, she turns towards the mass of people running around trying to flee

Darla closed her eyes for a moment "He'll join us soon. Now do as you're told."

Dru licked one of her fingers and nodded "Okay." She walks off.

Darla turned to the Gypsy "In that wagon is your family. Your wife and daughters will die tonight without my protection." She stroked the man's cheek " but if you'll do as I say, your family can live."

Spike, in vamp face, blood on his chin, stepped out of the wagon and burped. Darla looks at him. "What?"

Darla closed her eyes, turns back to the gypsy and snaps his neck.

Dru sways by the fire "Pretty music, pretty, pretty music." Spike comes up to her and she pulls him into her dance " They cry out for mercy. They cry out for mercy."

Darla walks away , saddened "Show none."

Sunnydale

Buffy sat on the couch, her head was in her hands, her fingers worked through her hair and she sighed loudly. Willow sat beside her and rested her hand on Buffys back.

"It will get easier unno, Angels strong" she wasn't getting any reaction so Willow sighed and tried to reach her again "I c-could try a spell"

It worked , Buffy brushed her hair back as she raised her head from her lap and looked at her, the last tears falling before she wiped her cheeks dry and frowned

"What?"

"I could find a spell that could help, maybe even put things back to normal, kinda"

Buffy almost smiled , then frowned again .

"Do you think Giles would agree to it, I mean we'd only have to get Angel back to normal, everything else is okay, isn't it?"

"I guess, I'll go and talk to Giles, but Buffy, don't go giving yourself a hard time, you didn't know it would end up like this"

Willow left and as the front door shut, Spike came up from the basement, he rubbed at his forehead , his nostils flared and he caught the scent of her tears.

"What's up pet? Why the tears?"

"Just everything, I caused all this mess, god ." she sighed before carrying on "I'm worse than you when it comes to plans."

"Oi!"

"It's true, I was selfish, this is what happens when Buffy wants something other than lonely nights of slayage "

Spike hated seeing her like this. Hated the self pity, she was better than that.

"So now that you cocked things up your going to sit and bask in your self pity"

His attitude towards her caused Buffy to stare at him, how could he be like this? He sounded like the Spike she had tried to stake years ago.

He got the reaction he expected, there was his Slayer. Time to crank it up a notch, even if it meant a broken bloody nose.

"Well boo hoo Buffy! Your not the only one that feels like that right now! Angels going ga ga , Willow and Xander are walking on soddin eggshells round you and the Watchers curling up with his new best mate , Jack bloody Daniels every night.Don't even get me started on me n you pet!"

Buffy felt the sting in her eyes again , her tears were a mix of sadness and anger, the Slayer clawed at her insides, she was losing control and it scared her.

"Shut up Spike" she hissed through her gritted teeth

"I want you to face facts Buffy, get your head outta that pert arse of yours and focus on what's going on around you"

"That's all I've done, I'm so sick of putting everyone first"

"That why you got involved with William, married him an' is that why your with me now?"

"What? No! I love you, "

Spike's brow furrowed

"Part of it might have been , but listen to me, I wasn't the Slayer there, not really. I had time to be me, I thought that he... you fell in love with me then because of that. I just thought that I was there to save you once I saw Angelus"

"I remember"

Spike sat beside her on the couch and let out an audible sigh. Buffy leant against his shoulder.

"Buffy, don' worry bout us, we'll be fine. What we need to do is get Angel back to normal, just been down there and he was more like his unsouled self."

"Willows working on it with Giles. "

"A spell?"

"Yeah, lets face facts, nobody is comfortable with him being here and now that you say he's more like Angelus it kinda makes it more of a priority"

"Think Red will come up with something ?"

"I'm sure of it"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Buffy watched as Angel and Spike drained the blood from the girl and then tossed her body aside. They smirked at each other and advanced on the next. She scanned the area and saw hundreds of young girls all of them watching the same thing as her. Why weren't they running. She turned back to the vampires and hit her chin on a hard chest clad in black.

"You think you can force me to love you?"

His strong hand clasped at her shoulders, his fingers gouging into the muscle of her arms .He drew her close and whispered to her. Buffy pulled back from him quickly and watched as a shaft of light shot from his chest and he disintegrated to ash and dust. Angel stood grinning , applauding the destruction of his wayward Grand childe.

"And to think that could have been me" he sing songed whilst he stifled a snigger "Chump always thought with his heart, even though he knew it would kill him one day"

Buffy shot up from the bed and stared at Spike, he had curl into her and even now, remained in the foetal position . She wiped the tears away and went to the bathroom to wash away the traces of tears from her face.

Spike turned onto his back and stretched his arm out for her, waking when he felt the bed empty. Buffy entered the room again without looking over to him and had her back to him as she closed the door carefully, trying not to wake him.

"Difficulty sleeping pet?"

Buffy tensed and he noticed it , tilting his head and frowning "Wat's got you so spooked ?"

"It's nothing , go back to sleep , just a stupid dream"

"This coming from you, the one that has those blood filled , torture laidened Slayer dreams"

He waited for her to either tell him the truth or to at least reassure him that she was fine and it was nothing, looked like he had a long wait, best get comfy he thought.

"I can smell your tears, so try again " he pushed

"Okay, I had a dream about you dusting and Angelus mocking it, you" Buffy slammed her head back against her pillow and turned towards him. "I think it was a Slayer dream though , it seemed to real"

"Your worried that some big nasty or Angelus is going to get the better of me, I've been around for soddin' ever and not even the broody bugger managed to off me before now"

He kissed her and stroked her hair , getting a forced smile from her. Buffy settled again and he wrapped his arms around her tightly, giving her the sense of security that she needed to go back to sleep.

Willow collected the herbs that she needed and ran over the various items laid out on the kitchen side. Everything was present and correct and so, it was time to try the incantation that would not only anchor Angels soul but would help him with his sanity. Right now he wasn't the sharpest stake in the weapons chest and he was kinda scary with it. Willow wasn't looking forward to doing this spell in front of him. The previous times that she had performed spells on him, she had been in another building across town from him.

Giles walked through the front door and Willow looked down the hall from her place in the kitchen. He looked at her and smiled sheepishly. Since her bout of dark magicks and bringing Buffy back, Giles was cautious when it came to asking her to help out . So, he'd turned up so that he could act as an anchor, to stop her from going off the deep end and falling into the wicked world of black magic and world endage.

"Is everything set?" he asked

"More or less, just got to wait for Anya and Buffy and Spike to wake up"

"Enough time for a cup of tea and and an aspirin then"

Willow tried to smile back at him but her nerves and her worry that he was turning to drink more, kept it from being easy. The strain of the past few months was starting to show on the Scoobies and by the looks of it, they were cracking under the pressure. Thank goddess there wasn't an apocalypse looming.

"When your ready then Willow I think we should get started with the preliminaries and anoint Angel with the balm, I'm sure the others shouldn't be much longer. "

"Okay" Willow collected the articles and headed towards the basement , Giles followed her.

Xander walked in through the front door at the same time as Buffy and Spike were coming down the stairs. Xander briefly smiled at them and then walked through to the kitchen. Joyce was making breakfast and serving up cups of tea. She sat on one of the stools and rubbed at her temples, wishing away the headache that seemed to have set up permanent residence . Monday, come hell or high water, she was taking the day off and going to her doctors if it hasn't dissipated. Right now Buffy needed her to be strong .

Angel slouched on the cot and was whistling away to himself. The book that Spike had begrudgingly thrown at him had been read cover to cover three times. A book loses something when you already have every word embedded in your memory. So, whistling, not just any ditty but one of the most annoying ones . Ten green bottles was a torture Spike himself had introduced Angelus too , and he used it effectively whenever he could. Which was now turning around and biting him on the arse. The only thing Spike was grateful for was the fact that the overgrown forehead wasn't actually singing. Damn that man was tone deaf! Kinda explained the Barry Manilow fixation then.

Willow set the table up and it started to resemble an altar , which worried him . The panic rose in him and he pulled Buffy to one side.

"Can't you get Red to do this some place else , I don't like the thought of her using these magicks in our home pet. It's dark stuff, can't get my bloody head round the fact that Rupes is letting her do it"

"It;s okay, Giles has assured me that it's safe and he's here to keep her grounded"

"And that's s'posed to put my mind at ease?" he raised his brow questioningly

Buffy huffed and looked back to the trio a few steps away. She had to trust them to do what was needed and what was right.

"What is that smell!" Buffy almost screeched as she covered her nose with her jumper covered hands

"That would be the petrified chicken gizzard and the lizard tongue" Giles said frowning as the stench hit him

Spike wasn't fairing much better in fact it was worse for him, vampire sense of smell and all. He watched as Willow chanted the spell in Latin and the lights emanated from her fingertips. They swirled around the basement and settled over Buffy, then moved to him, before finally hovering over Angel. The lights swung across the room and then charged into Angels chest.

He arched backwards onto the bed in an unnatural pose, light built around him until he was obscured by it. His screams seem to reach into the very core of the group in the basement, and they could all feel his pain.Buffy clung to Spike and buried her head and fisted hands into his tee shirt. This was not what they expected. Angel definitely didn't expect it. It felt like his blood was lava and his heart and soul were burning in the pits of hell, he wondered if he would fall way to ash and cinder from it.

Giles held his hankie over his mouth and nose, in a bid to stop the innocuous smell from penetrating his senses any longer. Sulphur hung in the air, whether it was the herbs that were burning along with the elementals or whether it was in fact Angel himself, he didn't know. Giles had nothing to compare the smell to as he had never smelt burning vampire before.

Spikes jaw was set firm and his free hand fisted at his side. Sure he hated to wanker, but this just looked barbaric. There was no bloody way he'd let Red do this spell on him. The heat that radiated off Angel now was intense and Spike was sure there'd be sod all left of Angel once it was completed. The light grew even brighter still and the blood curdling screams intensified. Light bulbs in the basement blew and then the sound of the one upstairs caught Buffys ears.

Willows hair changed from it's usual copper red to white and she started to glow , basked in white light that seemed to cool the room . Tentatively , she approached the bed that Angel was on and Buffy tried to go to her and hold her back. Spike caught her arm and shook his head, pulling her back into his embrace. Willow sat next to the ball of light that was Angel and put her arms into it. The crackles and hisses grew louder and steam seemed to rise from them. Slowly, Willow embraced Angel and the heat and the bright light died down to reveal them, holding each other and rocking. Buffy felt Spikes hold ease and she walked to the cot, standing close but with ample distance so that she didn't burn. She noticed the white hair that now swept over Angels ears and the few that high lighted the spiked front . His eyes held an aged look about them too. He was gasping, as though he needed oxygen, in all the time she knew him ,Angel had never feigned breathing, unlike Spike. His colour was more olive too.

"Willow?"

Silence strained the room as everyone realised this wasn't just a spell to bind Angels soul.

"Angel"

He looked up at her, tears streamed down his cheeks and he sniffed, wiped the tears away and then smiled. He held his arm out for her and Buffy stepped towards him. He fell onto his knees in front of her and clasped at her waist, resting his head on her stomach.

Spike heard it and couldn't believe it. The bloody ponce of a sire of his had been gifted with his own mortality back! He had a bloody heart beat! Only Willow could do something like that.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

He had slept for three days and had only woken for sips of water.

Spike sat beside the bed and watched as Angel struggled against unseen demons and thrashed around in the bed. Sweat coated his skin and his fever still hadn't broke. Buffy rested her hand on Spikes shoulder and watched . She knew that once his fever had died down, Angel would wake and be a perfectly normal average Joe. Yes he would have his memories, yes he would probably act a little crazy at first, but not in the way he had been. Willow and Giles both said that he would probably feel the need to do everything 'human', such as go to the beach, eat everything just to taste with human taste buds, hold his breath just to test his lung capacity, mundane things we all take for granted .

Spike knew that the one area that Angel would feel loss was his strength. Angel looked like a naturally strong bloke, but that was nothing when compared to that of a vampire. How could he still run Angel Inc now? I guess his team were thinking the same thing. Cordy had been the only one to have that chain of thought. Buffy had maintained that she was shallow and that she had the biggest ego . She was proved right. All the selfish bint could go on about was her losing a job , but then she had stopped yapping on and smiled.

"Now I can devote all my time getting auditions and pursue my dream of being an actress" she beamed "Oh wow! "

She had rushed out and within an hour , Cordy was using Buffys phone to line up auditions with six different opportunities.

Gunn had taken the news okay, a little upset, but he planned on returning to his crib and fighting demons the way he had started out. Spike knew a whole heap of crap was gonna happen there but then again he didn't really know the guy so... it was his choice. Wesley was the only one that was at a loose end. He'd have a talk with Buffy and Giles later, Spike had an idea in his mind and would see if they thought it would be a viable option for him.

Angel turned onto his side and opened his eyes. He stared at Spike and Buffy , he swallowed hard and sat up slowly. Spike looked up at Buffy and then got up and left the room. As much as he hated leaving her alone with him, it was decided that she should be the one to try and explain things to him. Giles had said that he might hold Willow and himself responsible and they couldn't risk him attacking them, he might hate Spike for still being a vampire and so , he might try to stake him, so Buffy got the job of telling Angel how it is and to be his shoulder to cry on.

Taking a deep breath, she started her speech, she'd practised it in her head enough times so, just get on and say it and hope he doesn't interrupt.

"How do you feel?"

"Okay surprisingly" he croaked out , coughing to clear his throat and then " How did Willow manage this?"

Buffy handed him a glass of iced water and sat back down "We have no idea, all the spell was supposed to do was cleanse your aura and help get rid of the bats in your belfry"

"Right, so , no more crazy Angel and then you pack him off back to L.A , that was the deal then"

"Kinda, but not , look we just did what we had to, you were seriously Angelus like and there was no way we could go there again, you'd of ended up on the pointy end of a stake"

He snorted

"Look Angel, we're sorry it screwed up, but you can have a life now. No more Angelus, you can go out in the sun, go where you want , no more burdens"

"For over one hundred years I had the weight of all the people I killed , baring down on my soul, I had to atone , find some redemption , so I embraced it, for you. I don't have to tell you what a mess that ended up being, but then I found the strength to open Angel Investigations, people depend on me now, how can I still do that?" he frowned a little " I can't let them down. " Angel pulled the covers up his body and sighed " Before I was turned I was a waste, I didn't care at all, I would get drunk, use women, spend my Fathers wealth on all kinds of debauchery, I wasn't that different to Angelus. What if I become that person?"

"You won't" Buffy looked at her hands and then up to his face

A silence fell in the room, finally after a few minutes Angel stood up and walked to the window, still keeping to the shaded area.

"I have been , was , a vampire for so long I forgot how it feels to be human. I can feel my heart beating , my lungs fill without it being a conscious effort and I'm warm, it's amazing."

"Sure is..."

"Does everyone know?" he interrupted

"Yes"

"Right, I best get dressed then, I'm sure you'll all want to poke and prod me, question me til you all loose your voices, you do still have your Scooby meetings I take it?"

Buffy sniggered when she saw the smile on his face

"Yeah we do, I'll apologise in advance for Giles"

"No need, if you'll just give me five minutes"

"Okay, I'm glad your Okay Angel"

Buffy left the room and stood against the door and sighed

"He's okay, or seems to be, no more unhinged Angel"

"That's good Buffy, will he be joining us?" Giles asked

"He'll be down in a few minutes, he's still feeling the guilt though"

"Wouldn't worry too much pet, the git always thought of Angel and Angelus as two different people, he'll just do the same now and deal with it" Spike fumbled around in his pockets and finally pulled out his cigs and lighter

"So do we go back to calling him Liam then?" Cordy said

"He said that Liam was a pig, so I doubt he'll want to be reminded of himself from way back when" Buffy answered "Lets just stick to Angel, that's what we know him as "

Buffy sat on Spikes lap while they waited . Nobody spoke, all deep in thought and all thinking the same thing, what will happen next.

Angel finally made it downstairs and the group began the discussion.

By the time the discussion had finished, everyone had agreed that Angel should go back to L.A with his team and that they should keep in touch . Angel had never felt more relieved. Another night of being in that basement and he would have offered his throat to the first fledge that happened to be around. Buffy had given him the 'just because your human, doesn't mean you can't still fight the good fight' speech. Okay so she might have been annoying and maybe a bit smug with it but that didn't mean that she wasn't right, right?" He had al ot of muscle on his team and he knew he had the team here if he needed them.

Spike watched as he made his way back downstairs. His senses were telling him something wasn't right with him. So he was acting over protective, so sue him. This was his family , there wasn't anything he wouldn't do for them and that included watching his newly humanised sire. Angel sat on the cot and collected the few personal effects that he had with him. Gunn and Wes stood at the door watching Spike,

"You'll make him paranoid again man" Gunn said as he slapped his huge hand on Spikes shoulder

"Nah, intimidation never worked with Angelus, he was too much of a master at it himself an' you know what they say, can't beat him at his own game"

" I guess, we're gonna make a move soon, just wanted to say it was good to meet William the Bloody, not what I expected after hearing about the last time you and Angel met up"

"Gem of Amara gig, yeah that was pretty brutal"

"Is it true that you managed to get one over on the old man?"

"Yeah, funny really now that I think back... seeing him swinging around on chains with red hot pokers sticking out of him , though not from your point of view I guess" Spike sniffed and rolled his shoulders.

"Remind me to never piss you off"

Spike smiled smugly. Okay so he wasn't the same bad ass vampire he was before, but that didn't mean he couldn't wallow in his ability to intimidate even now.

Cordy stopped by the basement door and yelled down to Angel, his head appeared at the top of the stairs and he put the hold all down by the front door.

"All set then?" he asked his crew

They all nodded and looked around for Buffy and Spike. Dawn and Willow came from the kitchen and hugged everyone and said their goodbyes before retreating back . Buffy and Spike came into the hall and said their goodbyes, Spike hung back whilst the rest of the Scoobies went out into the sun to wave them off.

It had never really bothered Spike until then, the fact that the poof was now human and he wasn't. He had told Buffy that she belonged in the dark with him . Now he knew that wasn't true, not that he had meant it back then either, it had just been another desperate attempt to get Buffy to love him, to admit that she did have feelings for him. Seeing her stood on the front porch with the sun gleeming off of her, he knew she was a being of light and she belonged in the sun. He just hated the fact that he couldn't bask in it with her. Angel could now though.Spike was going to have to have a chat with Red later.

As they came back in, Buffy wrapped her hands around his waist and kissed his cheek.

"Glad that's over with now, just hope Angel is okay now"

"Ever heard the saying fall in shit come out smelling of roses ,pet?"

"No" she pulled a face at him " Sounds ooky to me, is it another one of those English sayings?"

"Yeah, and it seems to apply to that wanker right about now"

"Your not jealous that he's human now are you?"

Spike couldn't look at her or answer her, he felt enough of a git already

"Look, I don't want you human, I've had human boyfriends and they end up dead or worse. You were right when you said I need a little monster in my man. "

"No, Buffy I only said that to twist you up and toy with you."

"It was the truth and you know it. Spike, I need you strong, I can't be there to protect you , my friends and boyfriends end up being the first in the crossfire and are at risk all the time. I can't risk you"

Buffy hugged him and he dropped a kiss to the top of her head. He was still going to see Willow later. She hadn't convinced him , and wasn't he William The Bloody? He was his own man last time he checked, so if he wanted to be human, so be it!

Dawn sat laughing with Xander and Giles seemed hyper stressed, which meant his glasses took the full brunt of his frustrations.

"You won't have any lenses left you keep that up Watcher"

Giles tuckered his hanky away in his pocket and put his pecs back on.

"Tough day "

"Say that again, D'you know the spell would do that?"

"No. If I was in a better frame of mind I would research it but quite frankly ,I can't seem to care. As far as I'm concerned the threat of Angelus has been erradicated. Who cares how , why or by whom"

Spike nodded his agreement and left Giles to his deep contemplation. He glanced back at Xander and Dawn and smiled.

Buffy stood at the back door , leaning against the door jamb, looking at nothing in particular.

"Penny for them"

She was startled and turned to look at him over her shoulder "Not worth that much"

"Let me be the judge of that. You thinking about him?"

"What? Yes ... No .. maybe, I don't know. I was thinking about earlier, about how it must make you feel. To see him human and have the chance of a normal life. I guess I just thought you loved being the Big Bad too much to even think of becoming human. Do you? Love it I mean?"

"I used to" he stood as c lose to her as the sun would allow, which just seemed to prove the point of the whole conversation "But now? I have a reason to want to go into the sun Buffy, you and Niblet. Can't say that I wouldn't miss the power, probably would , but I'd gain so much , it wouldn't even be a sacrifice"

She stayed in the sun that streamed through the doorway. Spike leant against the wall, he wanted to tell her what he was considering but she had seemed so adamant about him staying a vampire.

Willow sat at the laptop, putting in all the details of the spell and the contributary factors. She sat back and stretched her arms over her head, clicking and popping her knuckles. Typing all day and sitting hunched over the laptop all day made you feel incredibly stiff. The programme whirled the facts figures and data across the screen and a code formed in the box at the foot of the screen.

"Of course! How did I not guess before now!"


	15. Chapter 15

A/N :- This chapter contains forced sex. Please do not read if content like this upsets you.

Sorry this is a short chapter, but the follow up is quite long and I didn't want a marathon chapter at this point. Thanks for the reviews guys, your the best!

Chapter 15

Willow went into the kitchen and interrupted the moment between Slayer and vampire. She awkwardly stayed quiet for a moment and seeing their eyes meet hers she stuttered at first.

"I... I th..think we f.. found out why Angel became human " she thrust the pages of data into Buffy's hands, whilst smiling at Spike sheepishly.

Buffy frowned as she skimmed over the pages . She looked up once and smiled before going back to the first page.

"Are you sure this is right? I mean how can he do that? "

"I'm not sure that's the part that's the stomper Buffy. I have done enough spells to know that he wouldn't have the knowledge or the power, or at least I didn't think he had"

Buffy thrust the pages towards Spike and he sat at the breakfast bar to read over them. He mumbled something occasionally , but other than that he remained silent as he read.

"So, Watcher junior meddled did he? And how the hell did he get the power?"

"We'll have to tell Giles, we have no idea why he wanted Angel human and maybe let Angel know so he can be careful. If Wes is trying something then we need to be in a position to stop him."

Buffy saw Spike study the transcript of the spell and then close his eyes. She felt for him, she knew that he wanted what Angel had. She tried to ignore the look in his eyes but couldn't . If she really thought they would be better off with him keeping his undead status, why did she feel so crappy?

Giles wasn't surprised that Wesley had interfered. He had already told him about a prophecy involving Angel and Darla, and he knew that it was going to be bad. Buffy paced the room and huffed . Spike took it wrongly and thought that it was her feelings for Angel that were causing her the stress. It wasn't a very productive or comfortable meeting. Spike stormed off once the sun had set. Buffy yelled at Giles for not sharing the information earlier. Willow sat quiet and Xander ate too many do-nuts and ended up groaning due to a stomach ache.

Finally Buffy understood why both Watchers had taken the course of action they did. The prophecy spoke of the vampire with a soul creating new life and this son would become the destroyer. Not liking the sound of that, Buffy agreed that maybe Wesley had taken the right steps. Except for maybe now he was human, it may still happen. She finally broke her mood and sniggered as Xander suggested getting him a vasectomy. After everything had been sorted out , Buffy went on patrol and to search for Spike.

Spike walked into Willys and heard the hushed whispers . Several of the patrons left, giving him looks that could stake as they passed him. Others just ignored his presence. He swung his duster over the stool at the bar and sat , Willy nervously stood before him waiting for his order.

"Jack Daniels, an' leave the bottle, put it on my tab"

"Y... yeah okay Spike , so where's the Mrs tonight?"

The growl was enough to shut up the slimy little man up and make him back off. Willy had a bad habit of talking too much especially when nervous. Spike just wanted to get drunk, a spot of violence and then to stagger back to his crypt and pass out. No way was he going back to the Slayers house tonight.

Buffy searched everywhere and even went to see Clem in case he has returned to the crypt. Clem shook his head and said that he would let her know if he did. There was only one place left, Willys. Buffy took her frustrations out on several vamps that she met along the way to Willys. It didn't exactly help, as they weren't the vampire that had annoyed her with his disappearing act. As she walked through the door, the whispering started again, Spike sat at the bar, hunched over his shot glass, completely unaware.

Buffy stood to Spikes left. He smirked and then turned to the bar.

"Oh look it's my old ball and chain. No doubt come to drag me home cos of some bleedin apocalypse , that or she wants to totally immasculate me again" He looked at her through his drunk eyes and sneered " well Goldilocks which is it?" He stood up and staggered.

"Your doing a stand up job of immasculating yourself Spike" she spat his name " Why would I want to ruin it for you?"

"Like old times eh? Although not so old " Spike frowned as though trying to recall something , his face suddenly brightened with knowledge "Thats it... I USED TO BLOODY HATE YOU!"

Spike threw a weak punch towards her and staggered , Buffy stepped out of the way and watched as he staggered into the wall. He turned one eighty and stared at her through gold eyes, his snarl was vicious.

"YOU FUCKED WITH MY MEMORIES AND MY SODDIN HEART YOU CALLOUS BITCH"

He attacked again, only now he had tears streaming down his face. "I was s'posed to be Dru's"

The heart ache he was causing her registered through her anger , but she knew it wouldn't be long before she would have to actively defend herself. For now she could dodge his attacks. The demons all cheered on the fight between the two lovers, making Buffy yen for violence. She took the stake from her jeans and threw it at the young vampire that had stood on a table for a better view while he cheered Spike on. His dust settled on a demon sat below him .It only served to anger the demon and he threw a table over, ready to join in and help take out the bitch of a Slayer. The Archnal demon he was sat with stopped him and shook his head.

Buffy managed to get him outside into the alley. The alley that they first met . Spike seemed to recall it through his drunken haze. His laughter caused Buffy to frown and then she recalled it too. She didn't let her guard down, Spike sunk to the wet tarmacadam and held his face in his hands. Buffy approached cautiously. Her fingertips brushed his shoulder and he leapt up growling , his face a mask of evil. He grabbed her and forced her against the wall of the bar. His hands searched her for more stakes and he grinned when he found none.

"This is what I wanted to do to you that first night Slayer"

He kissed her roughly, not caring that his fangs were slicing her lips and tongue. Buffy fought to push him away, but that just spurred him on.

"Come on now lover, you don't normally take a back seat, not going soft on ole Spike are ya?"

Buffy cringed at the way he was talking to her and by the rough way he was treating her.

He yanked at the skirt she was wearing and she felt the seam give way. Buffy was soon naked from the waist down and her breasts were exposed as Spike had ripped her tank top down the middle. His bite marks were trailed down from her shoulder and along the top curve of her breasts. He took each nipple in his mouth and pierced them in turn. Buffy's cries were all he needed to continue. Injesting her Slayer blood only heightened his arousal.

"Like ambrosia you are, your bloods an aphrodisiac , like a drug I don't want to ever be without"

His hands clutched at her bare ass and he lifted her. He reached down and Buffy closed her eyes , blinking away her tears as she heard the zipper to his jeans . He entered her roughly and with each thrust, slammed her bare back against the rough brick. The scent of fresh bloody wounds made Spike lose control. He let out a primal roar and sunk his teeth into her bared neck. He climaxed and his legs gave way. He collapsed to the floor , taking her with him. Buffy , weak from blood loss and shock, struggled feebily to break away from him. He held her tight and she knew he would kill her if she didn't get away from him soon. Though her anger had gone, her tears fell. Now she felt empty, here was the man she loved, who she trusted, and he was feeding from her as though she was a stranger. Without thinking, Buffy wrapped an arm around him and whispered.

"I love you, even if you kill me now, I'll still love you William"

His pulls on her neck slowed, his hold on her weakened and finally he pushed her off of him and he stared at her. The realisation hit him and he shook his head. Ashamed and scared, Spike ran.

Buffy laid in the alley for what seemed like forever. Gradually she stood, her hand bracing her weight on the wall, she picked up the torn skirt and wrapped it around her, holding it together with one hand, her top pulled together with the other hand. Her indecency now covered, albeit barely, she made her way back to Revello Drive.

Buffy breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that the other occupants were in their rooms when she got back. She struggled up to the bathroom and slammed the door. She rested against the door and slid to the floor , crying into her hands. After a while she seemed to run out of tears and her anger returned. Buffy set the shower to hot and slung the offending articles of clothing against the waste bin in the corner. She stepped under the scalding water and took in gulps of steamed air. Finally she let out the scream that had built since the alley and punched the tiled walls several times. Spinters of glazed tile fell into the bath and cut at her feet like razor blades. Buffy felt nothing.

Sometime later she climbed into her bed, leaving a trail of bloodied footprints from the bathroom to her bed. They went unnoticed, as did the bloodied sheets that she wrapped around herself. Exhaustion finally took her and she slept, fitful but asleep.

Spike barged into the crypt, almost ripping the door off in the process. Clem stuck his head up through the hole at the back of the crypt. Seeing the state of his best friend. Clem came up and tried to initiate conversation. Spike didn't answer him. He packed a small hold all, threw his duster in the corner and picked up a bunch of keys. He stopped at the door way and half turned to Clem.

"Keep her safe. For me. Tell her I... Just don't let some nasty like me get her, promise me Clem?"

"K... what's this about Spike?"

"Don' rightly know . Can't be around her like this, she don't deserve the likes of me, I want to be, need to be, but I'm jus' deluding myself and her"

Spike left the crypt and swung a leg over the motorbike. He threw his last fag as he looked back at the sleeping town , he rocked the bike before taking off. The rear light became smaller until it was no longer visible.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Buffy woke to the sound of a busy house. She was sore and had barely healed. She winced as she got up and looked at herself in the full length mirror. Her back looked shredded, her neck wound was red and blistered and the bruising was purple. She felt tears well up but refused to let the fall. Waking in an empty bed told Buffy all she needed to know. Spike had left her. Despite last night's attack, she missed him, still loved him. Sighing , Buffy wandered into the bathroom and got herself ready.

Willow had cooked breakfast for everyone and had put a plate aside for Buffy. Xander, Willow Dawn and Giles sat in the kitchen, all discussing the night before and the revelations that had been voiced. The discussion died away as a bruised and dishevelled Buffy walked in. Buffy kept her focus on getting the juice from the fridge and pouring herself a glass. She blinked hard as she felt the weight of their stares on her back. Taking a deep breath, she turned and reached for her plate and put it straight in the bin. She left the kitchen with everyone watching her retreat, their mouths open and brows raised. Dawn went to go after her, Xander caught her arm and shook his head.

"She'll tell us when the Buffsters ready, asking her now will make her recede into herself or make her come out attacking you. She'll come to you and let you know when she is ready Dawnie"

"But Spike didn't come home last night. What if they got attacked and and what if he won't be coming back? Maybe that's why she's like that"

"Calm down sweetie, I'm sure Spikes fine" Willow said as she stroked Dawns hair in a comforting way.

Dawn fell into Willows arms and tried to ignore the intuition that nagged at her subconscious, telling her that everything was far from okay. Dawn tightened her eyelids together in an attempt to quieten the voices. It didn't work. She knew there was one person other than Spike, who would be straight with her and couldn't lie to her, Clem.

It was still early in the day and Dawn seemed happier. Xander and Willow watched as she bounced around talking non stop about a new shop that was opening in the mall and that she would be going with Jessica, the would be prom queen that everyone hated yet acted as though she was their friend. Shallow, sprang to mind, but then wasn't that what teens were all like?. Anyway, Dawns plan seemed to be working and she left the house an hour later.

Even at two in the afternoon, the cemetery gave Dawn chills. She shrugged her jacket closer around her body and walked towards Spikes crypt at a faster pace. Finally reaching it , she swung the door open. Clem shot out of the easy chair, spilling his bucket of wings and pulling his usual happy puppy face. His ears flopped and flapped as he waved overly enthused at the company. Dawn hugged him and slid herself up onto the sarcophagus. Clem offered her a drink and some chicken, Dawn declined the chicken but took up his offer of a cold soda. He could read her face now and waited til she had gulped half of the soda and belched before he asked her why she was there.

"To visit you, do I need a reason now?"

"No, no, course not , it's just, I can tell you want something. Please don't ask me anything that will put me in an awkward position Dawn, you know I can't lie to you, it's not fair and you know it"

"Nobody will tell me anything. Buffy's beaten up and is acting like Spikes dead and he didn't come home. Did he come here last night?"

"I promised I wouldn't say anything"

"So he did?"

Clem nodded and shook his jowls , causing his loose skin to wobble and then he looked down at the crypt floor.

"What happened ?" tears started to well up again " Did Buffy stake him?"

"No no ... he just had to go, he didn't say much , just asked me to keep you and her safe, and that he couldn't be around her like this, and left"

"Where'd he go, I have to get him back"

"Dawn, you can't, I don't know where he went"

Dawn sat and contemplated what Clem had said. She dried her tears and jumped off the sarcophagus and walked to the door.

"Thanks Clem, I'll come by later and see you, I'm sure Buffy will as well"

Dawn left and ran home to confront her sister.If Spike had left them both, something bad must have happened , he wouldn't just leave her or Buffy.

Buffy had stayed in her room since breakfast and by now, Willow and Xander were getting worried, Giles had turned up and Willow told him about the vague morning encounter and that Spike was nowhere to be seen. Internally ,Giles was hoping that Spike was dust, okay so he supported Buffy and hadn't made his feelings obvious when it came to her relationship with Spike, but he was a vampire, and after her return from the portal jump , and Angels new humanised status, something wasn't right. He just needed to tie it all together and somehow sort this mess out.

It didn't help that he had spent all morning on the phone with both the Council and the Covern. Something was coming, something big, and it would need both of them to defeat it.

Spike arrived at the edge of the village and walked towards the entrance of the cave. It was dark and even his vampiric sight could only just penetrate through the blackness. He flipped his zippo lighter and the small flame lit the immediate area, drawing his attention to the prehistoric cave paintings. Fascination transfixed him , and each one was more graphic than the last. Spike stepped back from the wall. He knew that they showed each stage of the trials. The demon rebelled against the pictures and clawed at him to turn back, but the man inside him, the one that should have feared this place,walked on, determination set, willingly going deeper into the cavern. Iridescent eyes watched as Spike entered the grotto like room. As Spike looked around, he stepped forward.

"You have entered the cavern, you know of the trials vampire and yet you still seek me out"

"Right, so you know what I am, so you know why I'm 'ere then"

"You wish to win a prize that should be unobtainable to you, you understand that these trials are to the death, and many deaths they have caused, many more brave , more passionate have fallen, what makes you think you would be victorious?"

"Typical! Why is it you bloody lot always love the sounds of your own pompous voices? Lets just get this started yeah? Then when I bloody win you give me what I came for"

"We are in agreement"

The demon backed way, sinking into the blackness, behind him, a man stood, wearing nothing but a loin cloth, muscular and human.

"How hard is this test gonna be? He's human! Did you forget what I am?"

As Spike spoke the man stepped towards him and hit his wrists together. Flames erupted and engulfed his hands. He lunged for Spike , who just dodged the flaming fists.

"Oh bloody hell!"

Spike threw himself into the fight, he didn't have a choice, it was kill or be killed and Spike didn't fancy being dust just yet. His jaw set as he punched and kicked his way deeper into the fight.

Buffy sat at her window, knees up to her chest, arms holding herself tightly. The view from her window was somewhat obscured by the tree. But she could sense the sun setting as she sat there. The pull of the Slayer to do her job went unanswered. She touched her face and the bruising, her healing had been working hard to eradicate the wounds that she had received. It only made her feel worse. While the external healing had began and was working hard, her internal wounds still gaped open, bleeding into her soul , and her heart.

She touched the bite , Spikes mark upon her neck and snatched her hand back fast, it burnt, she could smell burning flesh, yet she felt nothing there, nothing that could cause the reaction that it had. She felt it then, at the back of her subconscious, Spike, was being burnt, but it was distant. He must be miles from her.

Buffy got down from her place at the window and pulled on her sweat pants and t shirt and grabbed her trainers. She ran down the stairs and out the front door.

Willow, Xander and Giles stood and watched as the Slayer ran in the direction of Spikes crypt. Dawn came up behind them and looked at their faces, then at the open front door.

"He's not there, he left"

"And how would you know that Dawn?" Giles asked

"I went to see him earlier and Clem was there.He told me he left, he didn't tell me why though"

Willow walked down the hall and shut the front door and then took Dawn in her arms.

Spike stood over the collapsed form of the human , he panted and wiped the blood, his blood , off of his face with his forearm. Finally catching his breath, he sniffed and stared at the demon.

"I think that qualifies as end of round bloody one to me mate, so you gonna bring on the next nasty trial ?"

"As you wish vampire"

The ground clicked and clattered, scurrying beetles crawled and climbed over each other to get to Spike. He stood firm, tensing himself for the onslaught. He wasn't exactly sure what would happen, just that it would be painful and no doubt could kill him, that was what he had been told to expect. As the beetles reached him and crawled up his body, Spike held his breath , waiting for the first wave of pain. As the first beetle made it to his chest, it took him some time to register the pain as it burrowed into his flesh.His scream echoed through the cave.

Buffy ran towards the crypt and suddenly , gripped by a pain in her chest, fell to the grass. Her scream pierced the quiet of the cemetery and Clem came running from the crypt. He helped her to her feet and took her inside. Buffy sprawled on the sarcophegus and whimpered in the daze that she had sunken into.

"Err Slayer? Buffy? Wake up" Clem, snapped his fingers in front of her face and got no reaction. His arm folds swung as he waved his arms in front of her and then clapped his hands sharply in front of her eyes, still not getting any joy, Clem took out his mobile and rang Dawn.

Upon her answering he told Dawn that Buffy had gone into some sort of trance outside Spikes crypt and that it was best if they came and got her. He hung up and watched as convulsions racked Buffy's body.

It wasn't long before Giles and Xander threw open the crypt door and stormed in. Clem jumped and stood beside the stricken Slayer. Nervously he smiled at the men .

"I don't think a demon did this, when I went to help her, I didn't see anyone around and it was daylight, so no vampires either. I bought her in here and laid her down, called you as soon as she was settled"

"Right, so you have no idea what happened?" Xander asked, he couldn't take his eyes off the floppy ears that seemed to bat the side of the demons head as he talked.

"Nothing "

Giles picked up the unconscious Slayer and didn't look back as he walked out of the crypt.Xander nodded politely at Clem and followed Giles. They arrived back at the house soon after their departure from the crypt and this time Xander carried Buffy up to her room.Once she had been tucked in and made comfortable, Dawn and Willow came into the room. Dawn sat next to Buffy and stroked her hair away from her face. As Dawns fingers slid into her soft gold hair, a large oval lump skittered under her skin and then disappeared again.

Dawn screamed and fell onto the floor with a loud thud. Everyone had seen it and astounded, they watched as a large beetle like creature crawled from her mouth. It rolled down onto the covers and screeched , it's legs stopped twitching and it lay dead.

Giles picked the deceased beetle up with tongs and put it in an airtight bag. Handing it to Willow, he sent her off to find out what exactly what the hell it was. Xander pulled up the chair that was in the room and agreed to take the first watch.

Spike felt his demon rise up within him for the first time during the trials. It liberated him and soon he felt it rage a war on the beetles that had invaded his skin , forcing them to scuttle around and find a way out. Spike fell to his knees at the pain it caused and he choked as the beetles made their escape up through his windpipe and out of his mouth. Spikes eyes watered as his throat contracted to expel the foul insects out of his body. With a loud roar, Spike cleared the last few remaining beetles and lurched forwards onto all fours, gasping for breath.

"You are a strong demon, you have proven more than worthy already , but rules are that you should endure three trials.Not one that has challenged me has survived to this stage, now we find out if you are truly worthy and if you are prepared for your prize"

"Just get on with it, had enough of your bloody chit chat , just bring it on"

"As you wish"

From out of the darkness, leather bounds shot out and wrapped around Spikes arms tightly and held him in place. The noise of a cogged wheel being cranked could be heard and Spike frowned, trying to work out exactly what was happening in front of him. His face contorted to the image of his demon and he strained to focus on the large structure before him. A small light illuminated the darkness , Spikes eyes grew wide in horror.

"Your fucking joking me!"

"I jest not vampire. If you are truly worthy then you shall survive. But I am not unreasonable and so I give you the chance to walk away now"

Buffy squirmed in bed and the groan that escaped her drew Xanders attention back to her. Her arms flew out across the bed and she lay as if she was crucified.Xander called out to the rest , they arrived just as Buffy screamed out .

Spike yanked at the bonds that tied him in place, his demon roared as the wall of stakes before him , groaned. The demon stood close to Spike.

"Now vampire, are you ready for your last trial? Will you accept this... possible death as the last test?"

" What ya waiting for?"

"I need you to understand that this could result in your death, should you survive, I shall grant you your request "

"I know now just get it done"

Spike tensed, ready for the final test to begin, he didn't have long to wait. The demon released the stakes.

Spike watched as the demon released the stakes, he leant towards them and yelled , multiple stakes pierced his flesh and he blacked out.

Giles watched as several wounds appeared on Buffy's skin, blood stained her clothing and she stilled. Her breathing was shallow . Willow held her hands over Buffy and chanted. Giles watched and cleaned his glasses while he waited for her vedict. Willow shook her head and pulled her hands back away from Buffy.

"It's mystical, I could feel Spike too. Whatever this is it's linked them. He's going through the same thing, although his pain seems ten times worse. I.. I could also feel his emotions, he's doing it all for her, which is probably why Buffy is going through this as well"

"How can we stop it?"Xander asked

"We can't, I don't know how"

Giles replaced his glasses and rubbed his brow "Will she wake?"

"She will, when he does,and I don't know what he's doing or why or if he will wake up" Willow sighed " I just know that it's painful and he's doing it for her"

Spike woke up hours after the last test. He still had stakes embedded in his body and had bled significantly. He hissed as he sat up . He pulled the stake from his shoulder and threw it across the cave. He removed the rest and his growls echoed around the space around him. He staggered to his feet and leant against the wall of the cavern. Spike looked around him and saw the demon staring at him through narrowed eyes.

"You survived the trials. I am impressed vampire, better men and demons have tried and failed. What you seek you have earnt , I give you your reward."

The demon thrust his hand onto Spikes chest causing him to fall to his knees . A bright light emanated from the hand that touched above his heart. A blood curdling scream escaped his throat before taking a deep breath. Spike arched back away from the source of his pain. The demon roared as the contact was broken.

Spike slumped to the cold hard floor of the cave, breathless and weakened. The demon laughed.

"You now have your reward, leave and do not return vampire, you may not be so fortunate next time"

Buffy woke slowly. She looked around and was surprised to find herself in her own bed. She sat upright and frowned.

"Spike, I saw him, He needs me"

She shot out of bed and pulled on her sweats, she pulled on her trainers and ran downstairs, leaving Xander, Giles and Willow to stare after her. Finally Willow ran after her, calling her to stop her.

"Buffy!"

"Look I don't have time to explain , okay? I'll tell you guys everything once I get back, just have some blood ready for him"

Buffy ran off in search of Spike, the first place she would look, his crypt.

Spike woke again, his head hurt and his chest felt tight. He rolled over and stood, stretching and then hissing at the pain from his injuries.Clem heard the movement and stood at the entrance to the lower level waiting to see who was down there. Clem raised the iron bar in his hands and made to strike the figure as it climbed the ladder.

"Fuck Clem! What you trying to do to me!"

"Spike!!"

"To coin a popular Sunnydale phrase... Duh!"

Clem sniggered

"What... when did you get back?"

"Last night I wager, not sure how though"

"Oh... so um ... where'd you go ?"

"Took a trip , had something to do after... "

The door flew open , bathing the crypt in sunlight, Buffy stood in the doorway.

Instinctively, Spike shot back from the sunlight that flooded the crypt. Clem watched as Buffy slammed the door shut and walked towards Spike. Suddenly feeling uncomfortable due to the vibes that emanated from the two , he made his way out unnoticed.

Buffy squinted her eyes and stood back from Spike. She stood in front of him now and reached up to touch the burn that marred his face.

Spike tried to pull away but found that he was unable to, almost as if he had been glued to the floor. As her fingers gently traced the outline of the scorched skin, he closed his eyes. How long had it been since he felt her touch, held her in his arms? It seemed a lifetime ago and he had to hold her, feel her close to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into him. Buffy pushed back against his chest, laying her hand over his heart.

She shot back away from him , falling to the floor and frowned. How could that be?

"Buffy?" He knelt before her, his face puzzled by her reaction to him.

"How? H.. How did you do it, why did you do it?"

"For you.. for us.. I had to"

Buffy shook her head and her tears fell "That's what was happening.. I felt it , I could see it all in my dreams "

Spike looked at her, confused but at the same time realising that she had seen it all, had gone through it with him. He flared his nostrils and took in her scent. She smelt of the cavern, of blood and sweat and tears. He understood it all then. Buffy had been there with him and she had given him the strength to go through the ordeal and win. He grabbed her wrist and pulled the sweat top up. He saw the burns, saw the injuries that had been inflicted upon him too.

The Powers had interfered again. They had sent her to him, to give him strength. He paced the crypt, deep in his own thoughts. Buffy stood slowly and approached him. He stopped pacing and she stared into his eyes, her vampire had done the impossible for her.She took him in his arms and they sunk to the floor. Everything that had happened was forgotten, For now , the only thing that mattered was themselves and forgiveness.

He had a heart beat and a soul.


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry it has taken so long to update this story, but my muse was stumped on this and came up with idea's for new stories . I'm back on this and will be updating regularly again. Thank you so much for all the reviews and I hope that the break hasn't lost you all. Please review as I love all your comments !

Chapter 17

Waking in his arms was a relief. Buffy was sure that it had all been a dream, a bad horrid dream. She leaned on one elbow and watched as he slept on. The burn was almost healed and his porcelain skin was looking smooth and almost perfect. Buffy smiled as she thought of what he had done. He had search for a way to be more than just a vampire, he now had a soul and a heart beat. Sure, she knew that his jealousy of Angel had spurred him on, but it was his fear of losing her that had ultimately pushed him to do the impossible. Later, she would ask him why he had asked for this specifically and not just asked to be human. For now she was content to have his now warm arms around her while he slept.

Dawn ran down the stairs, passing Willow and went into the kitchen. Giles sat at the island eating toast and drinking his first cup of tea of the morning. Dawn grabbed the last slice off his plate, taking a bite and mumbling "thanks" before she picked up her bag that sat by the front door, and headed off for school. Giles sat staring at the door as it slammed and then turned his gaze to the empty plate before him. Sighing he put the plate in the sink and drank the rest of his tea. Willow walked into the kitchen .

"No Buffy this morning?"

"No, not yet.I haven't seen her since she left abruptly last night"

"I'm sure she's fine Giles, bet her and Spike just wanted some alone time"

"Yes, yes, I'm sure that is all"

Willow smiled at Giles and ate her breakfast .She knew something had happened to Spike, Buffy had asked for blood to be there for when she got back with him, why would they need that if Spike was okay?

Spike groaned and opened his eyes and then smiled as they met with hers.Buffy returned the smile and kissed him gently. He pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her waist and held her to his body, deepening the kiss . Their need for each other deepened and arms struggled to remove the few items that she was wearing. He rolled her onto her back and nibbled and kissed his way along her jaw and then to her neck. He licked at his mark, causing her breath to hitch in her throat. She felt him smile against her and continued his path to her breasts. His fingers plucked and teased at a nipple while his tongue and teeth worried the other. His hot tongue circled one nipple and then the other, his greed to taste them both spurring him on. He nipped at them and looked up at her.

"You're so bloody gorgeous"

He moved his mouth down again, nipping at her stomach, his teeth scraping her flesh, Buffy moaned and jerked up towards him, the sensations built within her,making her gasp. His hands trailed down her body, slipping beneath the edge of her dampened thong. His fingers pushed inside her body, finding places she'd never even known existed. Buffy moaned, writhing under his expert touch, her body already hurtling towards orgasm.

"Fuck, you're so hot," he groaned, pushing his fingers in deeper, his thumb stealing up to rub her needy clit. "You're like liquid fire."

Buffy gasped, her hips moving in time with his hand, her body pulsing and begging for more.

"Got to taste you"

Buffy bucked as his tongue pressed against her swollen nub , his fingers continued to glide in and out of her core. His tongue curled and lapped at her, taking her to heights she'd never felt before.Her hands grasped at his shoulders and found their way into his curls. He smiled as she tightened her grip , panting and moaning as he tended to her clit again. His fingers curled and hit the zone inside her that he knew sent her over the edge. Her screams echoed through the crypt and her thighs tightened around his neck . He lapped at her soaked pussy, savoring her essence until Buffy returned to him. Her legs relaxed their hold on him and he kissed his way back up her body . Now settled between her thighs, he nudged at her entrance, wanting to plunge into her depths and make love to her slowly.

" I need you inside me Spike, please, fuck me baby "

"I'll make it so good pet, make you feel it all , so much "

He eased himself into her slowly, making her growl at the pace he set. Buffy twisted her groin as he moved back inside her, he sucked air in over his teeth in an effort to stop himself from pounding her into the mattress. The minx was making it hard to control himself.

" That's it, fuck me back Buffy "

His pace increased as she lifted herself up to meet his thrusts, slamming him deeper and harder into her core. His hand found her clit and he rubbed at the hard nub, making Buffy cry out her release. Her pussy clamped down on him and pulsed, pulling him over , he shot his cold seed into her. His arms gave way and he shook all over. Never before had he experienced anything like it. He rested his head on her shoulder, taking in ragged breaths , as did Buffy.

He lifted his head from her neck and kissed his mark before he looked into her eyes. He brushed her hair away from her face and kissed her softly .

"It's never felt like that before , so good, so perfect. You're a bloody goddess in my eyes baby "

" I love you, Spike, so much"

"I love you too pet and I'm sorry ... for what I did to you ... before I"

"Shhh" she put a finger to his lips and silenced him with a gentle kiss. "It doesn't matter baby , it's over and done with, let's not speak about it again."

"But I hurt you" tears spilled down his cheeks "I hurt you ,I swore I wouldn't do that"

"I'm okay, I won't lie , you hurt me but things were tense and with everything that had happened I should have expected something to happen.I messed up everything when I went through the portal. I just didn't think "

"I was angry, I won't lie pet , but I gained so much and honestly I wouldn't change a thing now"

"And you're part human now too. Hows that feel?"

Spike laid beside Buffy now, he missed the contact already and pulled her closer to him and kissed her . Buffy placed a hand above his heart and one on his hip.

"I feel amazing , I can still feel the demon in me but it's different. Before ,I could feel it's anger ,it's need for destruction and the need to kill. Now? I can feel a contentment I never thought I'd find. "

"Can you still change?"

He shrugged, "Don't know, haven't tried" He saw the look on Buffys face and he smiled before he let his demon take over.

" You're beautiful" she whispered as her hands wandered over the soft ridges that formed over his eyes . Her eyes met his again, the emerald green hue amazed her , as did his lack of fangs. "You have tiny fangs"

Spike ran his tongue over his teeth "All the better to eat you with " he rolled her over and nipped at her neck, causing Buffy to giggle .

" Stop ! Stop it ..."

"Hmmm , don't want to"

"We have to go home, Dawn will be worried, so will the others"

Spike raised his head up from her neck and smiled.

"Home. I like the sound of that pet"

Buffy met his gaze and smiled "So do I " she placed her hand against his cheek softly and held his gaze as he captured her lips in a heated kiss.

He entered her without breaking the kiss, their mutual gasps as he entered her being the only sound. He moved slowly , not wanting to rush this . Spike felt complete now, whole, something he hadn't felt in so long. A tear fell , Buffy saw it and frowned.

"Hey, what's the matter baby?"

"S'nothing , I'm just. I never felt this way before an' I'm so bloody happy. Being with you, inside you Buffy. Feels so good, like heaven pet"

"I'm right there with you Spike, I'm with you"

He buried his head back into her neck and increased his pace.Buffy bucked under him, hissing at the friction it caused on her swollen clit. Her actions forced his cock in deeper which made Spike hiss and rear up from her shoulder. He pulled back slowly and slammed back into her harder.

"Yes " she whispered "That's it, harder" she gasped

Spike felt his control slipping as she laid beneath him writhing and whispering her needs . He felt her tighten around his shaft and knew his release was close, as was Buffys. He growled and thrust into her harder and faster, rubbing at her clit until she came undone.He came with her, holding her tight to his body as he emptied himself in her.

They both laid panting afterwards and held each other. No words were spoken, Buffy kissed Spikes chest and curled around him as he rolled onto his back. She yawned and closed her eyes.

"Sleep now love, we'll go and see everyone later. "

He pulled her closer, her moan bought a smile to his face that stayed until he too, fell asleep.

Buffy woke only a few hours later. She sat up and wished that she hadn't. She felt hot and yet a cold sweat coated her skin. She felt the nausea build and got out of bed. Buffy went into the tunnel where Spike had fitted a make shift shower and threw up. She ran the cold water and stepped under it .

Spike came into the 'bathroom' and rubbed her back as she leant against the wall .

" What bought this on pet?"

Buffys eyes met his and she shrugged "No idea but I feel bad, maybe I ate something or have flu"

Spike took in her scent and frowned "You don't smell as though you're sickening for something love.We'll get you back to Giles' and see what he says"

"No, no look I'll be fine, I probably just need more sleep. I think the weird trial thing has got me all out of sync. Don't worry so much"

Spike held out a fresh towel for her and he rubbed at her arms to warm her back up after her cold shower.

"Okay pet, if you say so, but go and get your arse back in bed and I'll fetch you a bottle of water. "

Buffy nodded and climbed into bed while Spike went up into the crypt to fetch her drink. Buffy closed her eyes and sighed. A few more hours sleep and she'd feel better . Her slayer constitution would kick in and cure her of whatever was wrong. Spike held out the bottle of water and she sipped at it slowly before handing it back.

"Go to sleep if you can, slayer , I'll be back in a bit "

"Where are you going?"

He stroked her hair before he answered "Some beasty is making itself known out there.Thought I'd go and get in a spot of violence before I come back and take care of my girl"

He shrugged on his coat and put a few stakes in his pocket, Spike then opened his weapons chest and picked out a sword. He pecked Buffy on the cheek and then headed back out into the grave yard to confront the demon. He rushed out of the crypt ,eager for the hunt and kill.

He spotted the demon ahead and stealthily crept up until he was within a few yards of it. He stood up and saw that there was at least ten of them. He cursed under his breath for leaving Buffy in bed and for coming out alone. He looked behind him and turned to go back and get her.

The lead demon grunted and spoke something in his demon tongue. All of the demons gurgled something back and all eyes shot to where Spike was hidden. Spike watched as they all raised their heads and gargled something to the sky.

"Bollocks"

Spike took off , running towards the crypt as fast as he could, hoping that the demons were slower than he was.

Buffy woke just a short time after she had initially fallen asleep. An unsettling feeling had forced her to wake up and instinctively,she knew it was Spike.He needed her. She pulled on her clothes as she walked to the ladder and ran out into the cemetery.Sounds of a fight came from behind the adjacent crypt.

She ran behind the crypt just as three demons were thrown off of Spike .He launched himself at them and beheaded one with the sword.

"I can't leave you for ten minutes without you finding trouble ,can I?" Buffy said as she broke the neck of the demon that had attacked her. She threw a punch at the next and looked Spikes way.

"Less talk , more bloodshed" he answered as he forced the sword through another demon. Six remained and the odds were getting better.Buffy ducked under a fist and kicked at the gut of her opponent, as it doubled over, she grasped at it's head and decapitated it, getting covered in slime for her effort. Buffy tossed the head and wiped the gloop off her hands, staining her jeans with it. Another demon charged at her and took her down to the grass, covering her with it's body.It bent down and sniffed at her .It wailed at the others and crawled off her .The demon backed off slowly , never turning their backs to Spike or Buffy.

Spike held out his hand and helped Buffy back to her feet , keeping his eyes on the retreating demon.

"That wasn't very nice" Buffy said as she brushed the loose grass and more goo from her clothes , "I mean it's not like I smell bad is it?" She leaned her head to the side for Spike to smell her, there was no time as they were once again attacked.

A demon advanced on her as two kept Spike busy. Buffy smirked confidently, one wasn't a match fo her, she had already killed two with ease. It stopped before her and it growled and it's teeth clattered out something resembling a language. Buffy shrugged " Sorry but I don't understand you , but here's something you guys do understand" . Buffy kicked him onto his back and leaped onto his front, taking it's head in her hands and twisting until it popped.

Buffy rolled from the dead demon and held her hand to her head and fought off the urge to vomit again. Whatever this was, it wasn't flu, of that she was sure. She had no temperature and had been fine a moment ago. Buffy got onto her hands and knee's and felt the ground spin and come up to meet her. Spike killed the last demon and rushed to her side. He picked her up and ran across the cometary and towards Revello drive.

"C'mon love, wake up for me " he whispered to her as he crossed the front lawn.He reached the door and kicked it hard enough to get the attention of anyone home.Giles opened the door , rubbing his tired eyes and watched blurringly as Spike rushed in and laid Buffy on the couch.Giles slammed the front door shut and stood just inside the lounge doors .

"What the hell is going on Spike? What have you done to Buffy?" he tried to force the vampire away from his charge as he spoke.

"Nothing... nothing , she was feeling rough earlier and then we got into this fight with some demons, next thing I know is Buffy ended up like this"

"Was she injured ?" Giles asked , Spike immediately shaking his head "I suggest we get a Dr out to check her over , just in case "

Giles got up and went into the kitchen to make the call, hoping that there was nothing significantly wrong. After the Dr had agreed to come out , Giles returned to the lounge. His gaze fell again, to the Spike, now holding Buffy in his arms, her head on his chest. His hands tangled in her hair and his head rested against her neck. Spikes sobs were quiet, but Giles heard them.

Giles softened, he huffed as he walked over and sat on the couch close to Spike and rested his hand on Buffys knee.

"Spike I need you to tell me if there is any sign of illness or distress to Buffys body.As a vampire you can sense these things, yes?"

Spike nodded and looked up , tears still rolling down his cheeks "There's nothing Rupes, no telltale scents or raise in her heart rate or temperature, she reckoned she had food poisoning though"

"Food poisoning doesn't render a person unconscious unless it is severe, in which case you would sense it" Giles snatched his glasses off and threw them onto the coffee table.

The silence between the two men was growing uncomfortable , both hoping the Dr would hurry up and get there. Tension grew and Giles leapt up as he heard the soft knock at the door.He let the Dr in and ushered him into the lounge. Spike looked up and laid Buffy down as the Dr knelt beside the couch, he opened his bag up and took out his stethoscope . Spike ran his hands through his hair and made his way to the back door,pulling out his cigs and lighter. He inhaled deeply as he heard the Dr and Giles talk quietly. Giles answered the Dr's questions as truthfully he could.

The Dr listened to Buffys heart and then each of her lungs, happy that they seemed normal , he put the stethoscope away and then retrieved a small green box. The Dr opened it and prepared a syringe .

"Does she do any drugs or have any other complaints that I should be made aware of?"

"No, Buffy has never taken anything"

"Is there a chance she may be pregnant?"

Giles snorted "No, no chance , her partner is ..um... infertile"

Spike shook his head, stupid git.

The Dr applied the tourniquet and then drew off two vials of blood , he labeled them and put them in the bag along with the green box.

After he had finished doing all the standard tests, he stood and picked up his bag.Spike returned and stood waiting for the Dr's diagnosis.

"I think it best that Buffy be bought to the hospital.I can't find anything wrong, nothing that would cause her to be unconscious. Hospital is probably the best place.We can do scans on her and see if we can't pin down the problem"

He smiled wearily at Giles and Spike before shaking their hands and making his way to the door. He said his goodbyes and left. Giles shut the door and looked at Buffy.

"There is only three hours until daylight, do you want to stay here , let the others know where she is?"

"I'm coming, where she goes, I go watcher, leave a note for Red "

Giles knew it would be a futile effort to try and dissuade Spike. The vampire had a stubborn streak that he couldn't break.Spike picked up Buffy and stood before Giles.

"Well, get the soddin' door will you?" Giles snapped out of daze and opened the door, closing it after Spike and then running to open the car door. Spike got in the back of the car, never letting go of his love.He tossed the car keys to Giles, and laid his head back against the seat. He looked down at Buffy and silently prayed that she would be okay.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N :- Sorry that it has been so long since I updated this story. My muse was being bloody difficult as per usual . I'm in full flow on this story now and have the end in sight ... Thank you for all the support and reviews ,they have helped get me back on this and I'm working on chapter nineteen at the moment. Please keep the reviews and comments coming as they have inspired me again !

Lise

Chapter Eighteen

Spike paced the small space of the hospital room, every now and again casting a glance at Buffy. The only noise was coming from outside the room as the nurses got on and did their daily routines. Giles sat in the chair to one side of the bed reading a book . He looked up and sighed, dragging his glasses off and rubbing his tired eyes.

"Spike , please , stop that bloody pacing"

Spike stopped and cast a 'up yours wanker' look towards the watcher and then continued. A nurse entered the room and smiled at Spike before going to the machine that Buffy was hooked up to.She carefully checked the drip and the machine before writing down the results on the clipboard. She left without saying anything.

"This is driving me round the soddin' bend, why aren't they doing anything? " he pointed to the machine " I can hear her heart beat , and all that's doing is giving her bloody fluids. Why aren't they doing the scans and stuff the Doc was going on about?"

"Calm down Spike, she's been here a few hours, things like that take time to sort out"

"Yeah well, I'm sick of bloody waiting , I'm going to get me a doc and threaten him 'til he does some tests and sorts out my girl"

Spike rushed from the room , a swirl of fury and black leather.

"Oh lord" Giles looked over at Buffy and then rushed out after the furious vampire. He stared down the hall and then looked towards the other end, unsure of the where Spike had gone.A scream came from his left and he ran off in that direction. Giles rushed into the consultants room to see Spike holding a man over a table by his throat and a nurse trying to pull the irate man off of the doctor. Giles groaned and pulled at Spike whilst calling him to bring him back to his senses.

Spike released the doctor , who slide into his chair and rubbed at his bruised neck incessantly , trying to ease the discomfort.The nurse checked his neck and handed the consultant a glass of water to ease the soreness and coughing.

The doctor eyed the blond man and shakily replaced the glass on the table, spilling some in the process. "If you wish for me to give your, wife, the scans she needs then you went the wrong way about it " he paused, trying hard to stop yet another coughing fit and also to gather his wits. " As it happens I can see that you are ... passionate about your wife, and as much as I hate to give in to your very persuasive tactics , I concede and will have her transferred straight away.Now please, go back to your wife and do not show any aggression to the rest of my staff or I'll have not only you, but your wife removed from this hospital"

Spike sucked in his cheeks , nodded and swirled round and headed back to Buffys room, Giles trailed behind him .Oh Spike knew that Giles was angry with him but he also knew that Giles wouldn't confront him. Not with his mood so desperate and dark. Spike threw open the door to Buffys room and sat on her bed, taking her hand in his.

Giles stood back and watched as Spike held her hand up to his lips and kissed it, he had to admit that the level of devotion and love the vampire showed her was awe inspiring. He heard a low rumble emanate from Spike and smiled .

Spikes purr vibrated through her . She could feel him on the edge of her conscience , pulling her from her sleep. She tried to reach for him but couldn't.Her frustration built until she screamed, hoping he would hear it.

Giles sat in the chair and smiled at Spike as he laid her hand back down "You know that you handled that wrongly , don't you? You're lucky the consultant took pity and didn't just extricate you"

"Give it a rest, if I hadn't of taken the actions I did, Buffy would still be here next week"

"Perhaps, but how long do you think they will put up with your bullying tactics?

"Don't rightly care so long as they find out what's causing this and get my Buffy back and well again.Isn't that what they get paid to do? So far all they've done is fit her up to that bloody contraption and look at her" Spike stood up as a doctor and a nurse came into the room .

They smiled at the men before addressing Spike.

"We're about to take your wife for the scans now Mr? " when the doctor didn't get a reply to his querie he continued "You may accompany her but we will ask that you remain behind the screen and watch."

Spike nodded and looked back at Buffy and then to Giles. His eyes searched the watchers and Giles nodded the silent question.

"I'll stay, just come and get me if there are any err... problems"

Buffy was now being pushed out of the room on her gurney, Spike following them all .Giles stood at the door , watching them through the small window. "God, let her be alright"

Inside , Buffy sunk into the black of the abyss, trapped inside herself . A noise distracted her and she turned , amazed to see a mirror image of herself. She frowned "Who are you?"

Mirror image Buffy smiled sweetly "I'm you "

Buffy rolled her eyes "I know that , I'm not a complete moron, who are you really?"

"Not a moron huh? Right , the truth? I'm something you can't even conceive of" it smiled

Buffy eyes widened in horror. How long ago had she heard those immortal words spoken? It couldn't be the First Evil though, not here inside her head . It laughed at the look upon her face as she recognized the words and blinked out of existence. Buffy screamed louder this time. She needed to wake up, needed to get everyone together and prepare for what was inevitable.

She needed to wake up and prepare for what she was sure ,would be a war.

Spike stood behind the large glass screen as Buffy was moved into position within the C.A.T scan machine. He looked at the doctor and then turned his attention to the screens. Each screen showed a picture of her body, slowly going from her head to her toes. The doctor froze the picture of her brain and typed into the laptop beside him. Spike looked back at Buffy and frowned . His focus soon drifted back to the screen and the picture of her heart as it beat.He smiled , transfixed on the steady rhythm. The picture blinked into the next and then the next .His attention piqued when the doctor shot forward and stared at the screen.Spike looked back at it and frowned again.

"What is it? What have you seen?" worry and tension flooded him.

The doctor looked over his shoulder and mumbled something that Spike didn't catch, then pointed at a small shape on the screen. "It seems you're not as infertile as you thought"

Spike staggered backwards and wiped his hands over his face, shocked to his core. He felt the coolness of tears on his cheeks and gave a half sob, half laugh.It couldn't be, she couldn't be.

"I think we have as much data as we need now, we best get your wife out of there now, sir. Sir?"

Spike looked at the doctor and nodded, his brain was still stuck back at the point where the doctor had shown him the little blob on the screen . The doctor hit a button on the laptop and tore off the picture, handing it to Spike before he laid a heavy hand on his shoulder "Congrats , now lets get your wife back to her room, no doubt your Father will be anxious by now"

Spike followed him into the scan room again and smiled when he saw her . His girl never stopped surprising him.

Giles stood as the gurney was pushed through the doors. His eyes met Spikes , he saw the worry there but also awe. Giles remained quiet until the nurses and the doctor had left.

"What is going on ,Spike? Did they find anything? What is wrong with Buffy?"

Spike grinned, the first genuine smile since Buffy had been taken ill. Giles was confused by this and huffed before asking Spike what the hell was so funny.

"They found something Rupes, found something amazing ..."

"For gods sake Spike, spit it out and stop bloody smirking"

Spke held out the print out and watched as the realization dawned on the old boys face.

"It can't possibly ..." he sat down heavily into a chair "It can't be yours "

Spike growled possessively "Don't be a tit watcher, course it's mine, well Williams but ...Who else has been with Buffy since Glory? "

Giles slumped back in his chair .Buffy , pregnant . By Spike of all people. How on earth did it survive the trauma of her coming back and could they have worse timing? He thought.

Giles looked over at his slayer and sighed.She had some tough times ahead and who knows what was coming. Spike took Buffys hand as he sat on her bed and kissed her knuckles tenderly.

"Come on pet, you need to wake up. I need you and so does our little niblet. Come back to us love, please" he turned his head away from Buffy and the watcher as tears welled in his eyes. Giles had been taken back by the depth of feeling that Spike displayed openly.

Buffy could hear voices, distant and familiar, yet distorted, as if she was underwater.She could feel the ache in her head growing and knew that she was waking. God how she wished her aches were part of the dream...

Dream...

Slayer dream...

The First ...

Oh god...

Her eyes shot open , she looked around with blurred eyes ,confused as to why she was in a hospital . She followed the tubes to her wrists and struggled to sit up.Immediately Giles and Spike came to her side and helped her .She smiled shyly and grimaced when her head began to throb.

"Your head hurt pet? Want me to get the doc so he can give you something?"

Buffy nodded and slumped back in her pillows , she followed Spikes progress around the bed and once he was out of the room, she turned to Giles.

"The First, paid me a little visit while I was ... whatever... Look, it was a slayer dream and a doosey at that . When Spike comes back I want you to go , get researching and find out what the hell it wants.Last time it tried to take Angel , I'm not going to give it a chance to take Spike."

"I will Buffy , rest assured that we will do whatever it takes to find out everything we can. " he took her hand in his and smiled up at her,glad that she was getting better. "Once you're well enough ,we'll call a meeting and go over everything.But you will still have to take it easy..."

He was interrupted by the arrival of the doctor,followed by an anxious Spike.

"So, back to the world of the living? " the doctor asked ,a roll of eyes was his answer. " Great ,well, we couldn't find anything conclusive in the tests that we did , nothing out of the ordinary with you or your pregnancy..."

"My what!?"

One by one, eyes met and they all told her the same thing , the doctor wasn't mad nor did he have her notes mixed with another patients. Now her eyes locked on Spike, her brow raised in question.If anyone was talking to her, she wasn't listening. All her focus was on her husband.

Spike grinned, he couldn't help it. He fumbled with his coat and with his pocket,finally getting the photo of his unborn child free and sat beside Buffy.Her gaze fell to the black and white picture.Slowly her hands took it from Spike and she stared.

Oh god... why now? Is this what the First was after? Her eyes swelled with tears and she sighed deeply ,trying to hold them back. Her attention drifted back to what was being said.

"... and seeing as all the tests came back negative, we see no reason to hold you in any longer.We think that you should stay overnight , just to be on the safe side , but if you still seem active and alert,then we'll get you released tomorrow ,around lunchtime."

Buffy nodded . Spike stood and wiped his palm before reaching out to shake the doctors hand. Giles did the same and they watched as the man left the room. The door was still swinging shut when Buffy turned to both men .

"Get me out of here, now!"

Giles huffed,he knew that Buffy hated hospitals and with good reason. There was the episode with the Kinderst'ood demon and with her cousins death and many others, but there was no way he was going to allow her home without her doctors consent. It appeared Spike was of the same mind and had just told her as much.Wisely, Spike was now standing away from the bed by the window.

"Why,why can't I go back with you? Give me one god damn reason? I'm not ill.I'm pregnant apparently ,and who's fault is that? " she glared at Spike ,who was now sucking in his cheeks and his jaw was ticking.This was not how he imagined her being when she found out. The William in him had been hoping for the perfect hallmark moment.

"I've got bigger problems, potential problems ,to deal with before I can even consider this pregnancy... Giles ,this is the First..."

His face was set with emotion, he was dealing with Buffy the slayer , not his Buffy, his lover ,the mother of his unborn child. She moved over as he sat beside her and wrapped his arms around her. His whole being thrummed with energy now that she was pressed against his side. "Tell me " was all he said.

"It was strange, kind of ... hard to explain . It was like I was looking in a mirror , only not.It was me, I only knew who or what it was when it said something that it had said to me before . It said ' I am something you cannot conceive of ' . That's what Jenny , not Jenny,Jenny but it's conjured up Jenny , said to me when I went down into that pit behind the Christmas tree lot. Giles we need to know what it wants , why and how to get rid of the First once and for all. If it has made first contact then we need to get ahead of it and it's plans , and stay one step ahead."


End file.
